Eileen Rogue et la Chambre des Secrets
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Un Elfe expert en catastrophes, une rentrée fracassante en voiture volante, un monstre qui agresse les élèves et une diva comme Professeur, décidément il est impossible de passer une année scolaire tranquille à Poudlard.
1. CHapitre 1: Une très mauvaise soirée

**Hey salut à toutes et à tous. Je n'étais pas censé reprendre la publication tout de suite, je voulais attendre Juillet, mais vous me manquez beaucoup trop. Simplement écrire ne me suffit pas, j'avais vraiment envie de partager tout ça avec vous, alors voilà. Bon du coup je sais pas si je vais maintenir le rythme très longtemps, mais tant que je peux c'est une par semaine (généralement le week-end).**

 **Du coup on se retrouve avec un Elfe de Maison casseur d'ambiance et un double-anniversaire, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda Tante Anna.

-Toujours pas, soupira Neville, je crois qu'ils m'ont oublié. Pourtant j'ai envoyé Hedwige trois fois à Eileen et deux fois à Susan, elle n'a jamais rien rapporté.

-Et ils n'ont pas de téléphone tes amis, demanda son Oncle, ou une adresse moldue ?

-De téléphone je suis sûr que non. Quand aux adresses moldues... la seule chose que je sais de la maison d'Eileen, c'est qu'il y a des dragons qui habitent à côté, je suis pas sûr que le facteur sache la trouver. D'autant que ses parents ont bien protégés la maison, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient retirés les protections, même dix ans après la Guerre. Severus est sympa, mais un peu parano.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, lui dit sa Tante, je suis sûre que tout s'expliquera. Et puis, tu les retrouveras dans le train dans un mois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je me sens un peu seul ici. Pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais... j'ai pris l'habitude de bavarder avec des gens de mon âge, quoi.

-Ne t'en fais pas Neville, dit Oncle Richard, on te comprend. C'est normal à ton âge de ne pas vouloir passer toutes tes journées avec des adultes.

-En tout cas, dit Tante Anna, on verra si on pourra te changer les idées, ce soir on a invité les Kensworth.

-Je sais, vous m'en aviez déjà parlé. Je suis pas sûr que ça me change les idées, mais je vais essayer d'être un peu plus... joyeux.

-Mon pauvre chéri, dit sa Tante en le prenant dans ses bras, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. Écoute, dans trois jours c'est ton anniversaire, on va t'organiser une super fête d'accord ? Si tu veux, on pourra aller à Kew Gardens, puisque la botanique est ta matière préférée à Poudlard. Les plantes moldues ne sont pas aussi... surprenantes que celles de Choufleur

-Chourave, Tata, elle s'appelle Chourave.

-Pardon, Chourave, mais je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Et en attendant, tu pourrais nous aider ici, mes hortensias auraient bien besoin d'être un peu taillés.

-Oh oui, ça serait génial. Je vais chercher mes gants en peau de dragon !

-Euh, dit Richard, tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Tonton, dit Neville en montant à l'étage, on dirait des gants en cuir vert, c'est tout. Et puis, c'est pas comme si les passants allaient regarder mes gants de près. »

Pendant toute la matinée, Neville s'occupa du jardin avec sa Tante, Anna Ketteridge avait une impressionnante collection de fleurs qu'elle entretenait avec soin, la pelouse était devenue une sorte de labyrinthe dont les couloirs étaient formés de massifs d'hortensias, de buis, de rosiers ou de gardénia. Les parterres d'iris et de pétunias faisaient face aux rangées de lilas et de magnolia, et de ça et là on pouvait voir un grand arbre fruitier, cerisier, pêcher, et même un pommier. Au milieu du jardin, il y avait un immense chêne qui faisait un cercle d'ombre sous lequel on avait placé une table et quelques chaises pour prendre le thé par les chaudes journées d'été. Et sur la terrasse, entre les pots de bégonias et de roses, on avait placé une grande table pour pouvoir manger dehors quand le temps le permettait, et qui était également ornée de plusieurs pots de fleurs.

Les plantes envahissaient même les murs de la maison, glycines, lierre et charmille se disputaient la façade, occultant même parfois les fenêtres, tandis que l'intérieur était rempli de plantes en pot plus exotiques, ficus, hibiscus, jasmin et même quelques magnifiques orchidées. Anna passait la majorité de son temps libre à s'occuper de ses plantes, et Neville avait rapidement adopté le goût de sa tante pour les plantes de tous les types, même si désormais, il regrettait parfois qu'elles ne fussent pas un peu plus mordeuses comme celles de Poudlard. Après les plantes des serres de l'école de sorcellerie, celles des Moldus lui semblaient apathiques et fades. La seule qui se rapprochait un peu d'une plante magique était la dionée que son Oncle et sa Tante lui avaient offert pour fêter la réussite de ses examens et son triomphe face à Voldemort et encore était-elle très peu réactive par rapport à un filet du diable ou un grifftout.

Dans le jardin, Neville commença par tailler les hortensias, qui débordaient effectivement un peu partout. Sa tante s'activait un peu plus loin, elle arrosait les rosiers, détachant les plus belles pour les épingler sur les rideaux de la salle à manger. Alors que Neville coupait les branches rebelles des arbustes, il vit un mouvement sur la terre, intrigué il se baissa et vit un serpent qui sortait d'un trou entre les racines. Beaucoup de personnes auraient crié à ce moment-là, mais Neville aimait bien les serpents, il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il était capable de leur parler, ce qu'il mettait sur le compte de ses dons de sorciers.

« Bonjour toi, dit-il à la sinueuse créature, tu habites ici ?

-Bonjour humain, répondit la couleuvre qui ne semblait pas étonnée de parler à un humain, oui, je chasse dans ce jardin. Il y a beaucoup de musaraignes dans le coin, et en hiver il y a des trous pour me blottir.

-Attention à ne pas te faire repérer, je ne suis pas sûr que ma tante apprécie beaucoup les serpents.

-J'habite ici depuis trois ans, répondit la couleuvre, et tu es le premier à me voir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu coupes les branches des arbres, vous les mangez ?

-Les manger ? Non, on essaie simplement de leur donner des formes plus jolies.

-Jolies ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Jolies, ça signifie que c'est agréable à regarder, lorsque je regarde le jardin, je me sens bien. Comme si j'avais bien mangé, sauf que je n'ai pas eu besoin de manger.

-Vous êtes bizarres vous les humains, répondit la couleuvre. J'ai faim, et je sens une musaraigne par ici, j'y vais. »

Neville laissa partir le serpent et se dirigea vers sa tante pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Ils arrêtèrent le jardinage vers dix-sept heures, exténués par un après-midi de dur labeur, mais aussi parce qu'il fallait se changer pour accueillir les invités. Anna envoya Neville au bain pendant qu'elle commençait à s'affairer dans la cuisine, Richard qui avait passé l'après-midi à lire un livre la rejoignit pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Lorsque Neville sortit de la salle de bains, propre et vêtu d'une chemise et d'un beau pantalon, sa tante alla se changer à son tour tandis qu'il descendait au salon pour mettre la table, il compta cinq couverts, les Kensworth n'ayant pas d'enfants.

A vingt heures, tout était prêt et ils étaient tous les trois présentables lorsque leurs invités sonnèrent à la porte, Kate et Mickaël Kensworth étaient de vieux amis de Richard, Mickaël et lui étaient allés au même collège et ils se voyaient de temps en temps, habitant la même rue. Kate enseignait d'ailleurs dans la même université que Richard, King's College, ce qui avait encore contribué à les rapprocher et, accessoirement, lui avais permis de rencontrer Mickaël. Mickaël était un homme de taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux blonds assez courts et travaillait comme journaliste pour la BBC, son épouse était une petite femme qui portait des cheveux roux mi-longs et dégageait une impressionnante aura d'énergie et de dynamisme. Ils avaient tous les deux atteint la moitié de la trentaine, comme les Ketteridge, et songeaient à adopter un enfant.

Ils passèrent d'abord au salon, où l'Oncle Richard avait préparé quelques cocktails pour les adultes, et un cocktail sans alcool pour Neville, l'enfant essayait de participer à la conversation des grands, mais beaucoup de choses lui échappaient dans ce qui était dit, Anna et Richard ne voulaient pas l'exclure de la conversation, mais Neville sentait clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place, comme chaque fois que ses tuteurs invitaient des amis de leur âge sans enfants. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il savait bien que c'était normal à son âge et essayait de passer le temps autrement, présentement en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait voir à Kew Gardens dans trois jours.

Après l'apéritif, ils allèrent s'attabler dans la salle à manger où Tante Anna avait déjà dressé les entrées, un assortiment d'entrées japonaises, sushis, makis, california rolls, etc... Le reste du repas se déroula dans le brouhaha ds conversations, Neville se sentait de plus en plus seul, ce qu'Anna remarqua puisqu'elle lui permit de monter dans sa chambre au moment du fromage, le jeune garçon prit un morceau de pain et du cheddar et monta dans sa chambre pour attendre le dessert. Il savait bien que cela pouvait durer un long moment et décida de s'étendre sur son lit pour lire un peu, mais fut contrarié dans ses projets par le fait que quelqu'un, ou peut-être quelque chose, était déjà assis sur le lit.

La créature avait des gros yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis, ses oreilles avaient la taille et la forme d'ailes de chauve-souris et elle avait une peau grise et crasseuse. En fait, toute sa personne était crasseuse et misérable, de l'espèce de taie d'oreiller qui l'habillait à sa peau qui semblait n'avoir jamais été lavée, en passant par son visage et ses mains d'une saleté repoussante. Elle était également petite, même Neville qui ne mesurait qu'un mètre quarante le dépassait d'au moins un demi-mètre. La créature descendit du lit et s'inclina très bas, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

« Euh... bonjour, dit Neville étonné.

-Bonjour, dit la créature d'une voix aiguë, Neville Londubat, Monsieur.

-Hem, excusez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'êtes vous aussi, par la même occasion ?

-Ne vous excusez pas Neville Londubat, Monsieur, Dobby n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne suis que Dobby, Dobby l'Elfe de Maison, vous n'avez certainement pas entendu parler de moi, mais moi je connais Neville Londubat, le Survivant, le Garçon qui a Vaincu.

-Oui, ça m'arrive souvent, marmonna Neville. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous...

-M'asseoir, gémit Dobby avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Non, ne pleurez pas, dit Neville précipitamment, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, excusez-moi. Vous pouvez rester debout si vous le désirez.

-M'offenser, dit Dobby, non pas du tout, Neville Londubat, Monsieur. C'est simplement qu'on a jamais dit à Dobby de s'asseoir comme... comme s'il était l'égal des sorciers.

-Alors vous ne devez pas connaître des gens très sympathiques, fit remarquer Neville. C'est la moindre des choses, enfin. »

Dobby hocha la tête, puis il prit la lourde lampe de fer qui était posée sur la table de chevet et se frappa la tête à plusieurs reprises en criant « Méchant Dobby!méchant Dobby ! »

« Hé que faites-vous, dit Neville en lui arrachant la lampe des mains, vous êtes malade ?!

-Pardon Neville Londubat, Monsieur, mais Dobby devait se punir. Dobby a failli dire du mal de sa famille.

-Votre famille, dit Neville, mais vous parliez de sorciers...

-Oui sa famille, répondit l'Elfe, Dobby doit servir une famille de sorciers jusqu'à sa mort, comme son père avant lui, et son grand-père encore avant lui. C'est le rôle des Elfes, Neville Londubat, Monsieur.

-Ah, je comprends. Et ils savent que vous êtes ici ?

-Non, Dobby s'est enfui, répondit la créature, car elle a un message important à donner à Neville Londubat, Monsieur. Et en rentrant, il devra se punir en se passant les doigts sous le fer à repasser, Neville Londubat, Monsieur.

-Mais ça va pas, dit Neville, vous êtes pas un peu taré ? Ça doit faire atrocement mal !

-Dobby fait ça tous les jours, Neville Londubat Monsieur, et lorsqu'il ne se punit pas assez, sa famille lui rappelle. C'est le lot des Elfes de Maison, Neville Londubat, Monsieur.

-Ah... et je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ? Vous pourriez rester ici par exemple ?

-Oh Neville Londubat est si généreux, dit Dobby en éclatant en sanglots, ce que l'on dit sur vous est vrai, vous êtes si bon, si courageux, Neville Londubat Monsieur.

-Enfin, ce n'est rien, dit Neville embarrassé, je suis sûr que Susan ou Eileen auraient fait pareil.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, renifla Dobby sans lui prêter attention, Dobby est captif de cette famille, il ne pourra s'en libérer que s'il reçoit un vêtement, n'importe quoi même une chaussette. Mais jamais la famille de Dobby ne lui donnera de vêtements, il ne doit porter que cette taie d'oreiller.

-Si je ne peux pas vous aider, dit Neville, alors quel est le message que vous vouliez me donner et qui valait que vous preniez tous ces risques ?

-Ah oui, Neville Londubat ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard Monsieur, dit Dobby en écarquillant les yeux, il ne doit surtout pas retourner à Poudlard cette année.

-Mais... c'est impossible, répondit Neville, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Je suis élève là-bas, si je n'y vais pas, on viendra me chercher. Dobby, j'y suis inscrit depuis ma naissance, tous mes amis vont là-bas. Je suis un sorcier, je dois aller à Poudlard.

-Des amis qui ont oublié Neville Londubat Monsieur et qui ne lui écrivent pas, dit Dobby d'un air sournois.

-Que... comment sais-tu ça ? Tu m'espionnes ?

-Je... Dobby doit empêcher Neville Londubat Monsieur d'aller à l'école, alors il a intercepté les lettres de ses amis, dit-il en sortant une liasse de lettres de sa taie, Monsieur, et aussi les siennes. Il pensait que si Neville Londubat Monsieur se sentirait isolé, il refuserait d'aller à Poudlard.

-Bougre d'idiot, jura Neville, mais bien sûr que je vais aller à Poudlard. Et d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune nouvelles de mes amis, j'aurais envie d'aller les voir en vrai. Donne moi ces lettres Dobby !

-Je... non ! Il ne faut pas que Neville Londubat Monsieur aille à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux.

-Quel danger, répondit-il en saisissant les bras de l'Elfe pour lui arracher les lettres, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive à Poudlard ?!

-Un complot, répondit l'Elfe immobilisé, un complot Neville Londubat Monsieur, un complot pour tuer Neville Londubat. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais Neville Londubat court un danger de mort, Monsieur.

-Allons bon, je serais sous la protection de Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre. Tu connais Albus Dumbledore ?

-Bien sûr, couina la créature, Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, aussi généreux que Neville Londubat Monsieur, mais certaines magies... même lui ne les connaît pas.

-Et bien Severus les connaîtra, Severus Rogue, tu connais aussi ? Lui ce n'est pas un bon sorcier.

-Severus Rogue, Dobby connaît, dit la créature, méchant, méchant Rogue.

-Eh, c'est du père de mon amie que tu parles ! Attention à ce que tu dis, il est très gentil Severus. Tiens, j'ai une lettre de lui qui aurait dû arriver il y a deux jours.

-Monsieur, non, Neville Londubat court un grave danger, je le jure. Et si Neville Londubat refuse de m'écouter, alors je vais employer les grands moyens !

-Dobby, non ! »

La créature s'était faufilée hors de la chambre, Neville lui courant derrière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que les Kensworth le voient, sinon ce serait une grave violation du Code du Secret Magique. Dobby allait cependant trop vite pour lui et il s'arrêta dans la cuisine, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la salle à manger. Heureusement, ils étaient dans le dos des convives, mais dans la cuisine, il y avait le splendide Saint-Honoré que Oncle Richard venait d'aller prendre chez le pâtissier. Il vit alors Dobby claquer des doigts et le plat s'élever dans les airs, porté par un coussin d'air invisible.

« Dobby, non, pose ça tout de suite, chuchota Neville.

-Neville Londubat ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard Monsieur, Neville Londubat doit le jurer, Monsieur.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla Neville, je suis obligé d'y aller.

-Alors Dobby n'a pas le choix, Monsieur. »

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et le gâteau s'écrasa par terre en explosant, éclaboussant toute la cuisine y compris Neville. Aussitôt, les adultes vinrent dans la cuisine, mais Dobby avait disparu dans un nouveau claquement de doigts, et il n'y avait plus que Neville couvert de crème comme coupable. En voyant les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de sa tante, il comprit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais la situation s'aggrava encore lorsqu'une chouette s'engouffra dans la cheminée pour laisser tomber une lettre sur sa tête, une lettre dans une enveloppe violette qu'il aurait bien voulu que Dobby intercepte cette fois.

Comprenant la situation, Richard évacua les Kensworth vers le salon tandis que Anna regardait Neville ouvrir la lettre avec l'air d'un condamné à mort.

 _Cher Mr Londubat,_

 _Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures trente-six._

 _Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite école (décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa C)_

 _Nous vous rappelons également que toute pratique de sorcellerie susceptible d'être remarquée par des membres de la communauté non-magique (Moldus), constitue un délit puni par l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Londubat, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Mafalda Hopkrik_

 _Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie,_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

« Explications ? demanda sa tante furieuse.

-Je... ce n'était pas moi, dit piteusement Neville.

-Neville, répondit-elle d'une voix glacée, je veux bien imaginer que tu n'aies pas fait exprès de ruiner la cuisine et la soirée. Je veux bien accepter que tu aies fait de la magie car ça te manque, même si tu sais pertinemment que c'est interdit. Mais que tu me mentes pour échapper à ta punition, je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez stupide pour le faire, surtout dans une situation aussi grave.

-Mais je te jure, Tata, dit Neville au bord des larmes, ce n'était pas moi. C'est Dobby, un Elfe de Maison, il a fait s'écraser le gâteau et il s'est évaporé dans un claquement de doigts.

-Un Elfe de Maison ? Ici ? File dans ta chambre, on en parlera plus tard. Et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité cette fois. »

Au bord du désespoir, Neville fila dans sa chambre, et se coucha sur son lit, prêt à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il allait peut-être être renvoyé de Poudlard et un Elfe de Maison venait de le faire accuser de la pire bêtise qu'il ait jamais fait chez son Oncle et sa Tante, en le faisant passer en plus pour un menteur. Tante Anna détestait les mensonges, il s'attendait à une punition sévère, mais il refusait d'inventer une histoire crédible qu'il ferait passer pour la vérité, il fallait lui prouver que Dobby était vraiment venu. Il eût alors une idée, il lui restait les lettres, il les prit, et les regarda une par une, il y avait cinq lettres de lui, une dizaine chacune de Eileen et Susan, , quelques lettres des jumelles et de Luna, une lettre de Severus et une de Hagrid.

Neville attendit longtemps que sa tante vienne dans sa chambre et finit par s'endormir, les lettres serrés contre son ventre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude, pensant que sa tante avait fini par se calmer. Mais le visage qu'il vit dans la cuisine était toujours aussi furieux et il déglutit avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

« Neville, dit Tante Anna, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait hier ?

-C'était pas moi, dit Neville d'une petite voix, je te jure.

-Ce que tu as fait est très grave Neville, que tu aies cassé le gâteau et sali la cuisine, passe encore, ça arrive à tous les enfants de faire une bêtise de temps en temps. Et tu es plutôt sage en général. Mais que tu utilises la magie alors que tu sais que c'est interdit, c'est rigoureusement hors de question. Et tu sais très bien que c'est aussi pour ton bien que je te dis ça, si tu fais encore de la magie en dehors de l'école, on va te renvoyer et briser ta baguette.

-Mais Anna, dit Neville, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est pourtant bien à toi que la lettre était adressée, répondit sèchement la Tante, alors on a décidé de te punir. Tu devras rester enfermé dans ta chambre pendant trois jours, à part pour manger. Et tu vas me donner ta baguette jusqu'au 1er Septembre, puisque tu n'es pas assez grand pour ne pas l'utiliser.

-Tante Anna, je t'assure. Viens voir dans ma chambre, Dobby, c'est lui qui interceptait mes lettres, c'est pour ça que Eileen et Susan ne m'écrivaient pas.j'ai une trentaine de lettres, celles que j'ai envoyé, celles que Eileen m'a envoyé, j'en ai même une de Hagrid et une de Severus. Viens voir.

-Neville, s'il te plaît, arrête de me mentir. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

-Mais...

-Et, Neville, dit Oncle Richard, on ira à Kew Gardens après ta punition. Mais si tu veux, on fera ton anniversaire demain quand même. Tu comprends, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas vraiment fait exprès, l'idée n'est pas de te punir injustement, on veut surtout s'assurer que tu ne referas pas de magie.

-Tu veux ma baguette Tata, très bien, répondit Neville qui sentait à nouveau les larmes monter, je peux aussi rester dans ma chambre trois jours et même tout le mois d'août si tu veux. Mais Dobby est venu, je lui ai arraché les lettres qu'il avait détourné, et il a détruit le gâteau en utilisant la magie. Voilà ! »

Il partit alors en faisant claquer les portes, sachant que ça énervait prodigieusement ses tuteurs, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il prit alors les lettres et commença à les ouvrir une par une, chaque mot de ses amis, qui devenaient de plus en plus inquiets à mesure qu'il avançait, le soulageait de plus en plus, il retrouvait foi en ses amis dont il pensait qu'ils l'avaient abandonnés. Il termina par la lettre de Severus, il était surpris que son Professeur de Potions lui écrive.

 _Neville,_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, mais ça inquiète beaucoup Eileen, et nous aussi un peu. Réponds à cette lettre par retour de hibou je te prie. Lily va de nouveau fait raccorder la cheminée de ton Oncle et ta Tante à la nôtre et si je ne reçois pas ta réponse je viendrais te chercher la veille de ton anniversaire à onze heures, ou en tout cas je demanderais une explication à ton Oncle et ta Tante. Eileen veut absolument que tu sois là, vous êtes nés le même jour et elle voulait fêter vos anniversaires en même temps. Elle t'en a parlé dans la moitié de ses lettres, mais je précise, puisque tu ne sembles pas les avoir lus._

 _Severus Rogue._

Neville lut la lettre et se sentit soulagé, Eileen s'inquiétait tellement qu'elle avait mobilisé ses parents, c'était bien de se sentir soutenu. Puis il se redressa d'un bond, on était le trente juillet, la veille de son anniversaire, et il était presque onze heures. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et cria

« Tata ! Tonton ! On va avoir de la visite !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore, souffla Tante Anna, encore ton Elfe de Maison ?

-Non, c'est Severus. Les Rogue s'inquiétaient pour moi, alors ils ont décidé de venir par la cheminée dans... deux minutes, pour avoir une explication sur pourquoi je ne répondais à aucune lettre.

-Mais ils n'ont pas envoyé de lettres, dit Oncle Richard d'une voix forte, ils ne peuvent quand même pas s'imaginer qu'on va répondre à du rien.

-Mais si regarde, dit Neville en sortant les enveloppes crasseuses qu'il avait subtilisé à Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison les avait prises. Tante Anna, tu crois que je t'aurais menti pendant tout un mois pour cette histoire d'Elfe ?

-Je, fit sa tante décontenancée, il y avait vraiment un Elfe ?

-Mais oui je te dis ! Il ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard, car il y a un complot pour me tuer selon lui.

-Encore ?

-Oh oh, répondit simplement Neville en entendant du bruit dans la cheminée. »

Et en effet la cheminée libéra deux sorciers dans un nuage de suie, l'un d'eux était plutôt grand, avec un nez aquilin, un teint cireux et des cheveux noirs très gras, il avait un air sévère et serrait sa main sur sa baguette bien qu'elle restât cachée sous sa cape. L'autre était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, elle avait un visage d'ange mais il était présentement déformé par une grimace d'inquiétude.

« Neville dit-elle en le voyant dans la cuisine, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Eileen est folle d'inquiétude, on a eu énormément de mal à l'empêcher de venir.

-Anna, Richard, salua Severus, nous sommes désolés de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste, mais il semblait que la situation l'exige.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas Severus, répondit Richard, Neville vient de nous expliquer. Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous écoutiez ça, je pense que vous y comprendrez certainement plus de choses que nous. »

Neville exposa son entrevue avec Dobby depuis le début, si Lily parut soulagée que ce n'était qu'un Elfe qui avait fait ça, Severus semblait encore plus soucieux, il demanda alors à Neville

« Tu ne sais pas qui aurait pu envoyer cet Elfe ? Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas que tu reviennes à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien... j'aurais dit Potter avant les vacances de Noël dernier, mais au final il est presque sympathique. Peut-être Malefoy, il n'a jamais aimé que je sois plus célèbre que lui sans venir d'une grande famille.

-Malefoy, hmmm...

-Severus, dit Anna qui semblait inquiète à son tour, vous ne pensez quand même pas que... on pourrait encore à vouloir à Neville ? Je veux dire Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu, n'est-ce pas, il est retourné se terrer à l'étranger pendant dix ans ?

-C'est ce qu'on espère, des agents de Dumbledore essaient de retrouver sa trace en Albanie. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'attende pas dix ans pour revenir, qu'il ait pu prendre possession de Quirrell et me cacher ses manigances montre qu'il reprend des forces. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, pour le moment tout est sous contrôle je vous assure que Neville ne risque rien à Poudlard.

-Neville, l'interrompit Lily, Eileen voulait t'inviter à la maison, est-ce que ça te dis ? Enfin, demain on fête vos deux anniversaires si tu veux venir, et Anna et Richard sont également invités. On a décidé d'organiser une grande fête il y aura tous nos amis, les amis de Eileen et les parents de ses amis, vous comprenez.

-Eh bien pourquoi pas, répondit Richard, vous n'aurez qu'à venir nous chercher demain. Il va falloir qu'on prépare un peu nos affaires, et... sans vouloir nous imposer, Neville pourrait rester une semaine chez vous, ses amis de Poudlard lui manquent terriblement, vous comprenez.

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus, bien sûr.

-Et Severus, dit Richard, je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites, même si ça surprend un peu de vous voir débarquer par la cheminée... Merci de vous inquiéter pour Neville.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Lily en rougissant, vous auriez fait de même à notre place. »

Le lendemain, les Londubat se rendirent donc à la Chaumine, Lily était venu les chercher en emportant un petit sachet de poudre de cheminette pour qu'ils puissent emprunter leur cheminée, si Anna avait été habituée à ce moyen de transport pendant son enfance, Richard l'empruntait pour la première fois et atterrit à plat-ventre dans le salon des Rogue, avec la tête qui lui tournait. Neville s'en sortir mieux, et parvint à garder l'équilibre malgré le tournis dont il souffrait, mais il fut jeté à terre lorsque Eileen se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en criant de joie.

Une fois que le jeune garçon se fut relevé et les rires un peu calmés, il put rejoindre les autres enfants, c'est à dire Luna, les sœurs Patil et Susan, mais aussi Liva, les Davids et Nellie qui étaient actuellement dans le jardin où ils disputaient une partie de Souaffle au Prisonnier. Ils firent deux équipes de cinq, et répartirent le plus équitablement possible les joueurs de Quidditch, Neville se retrouva donc avec Eileen, Elen, Luna et Parvati, en face Liva menait l'équipe composée de Dai, Padma, Nellie et Susan. Le match commença par être serré, mais il finit par pencher en faveur de l'équipe d'Eileen, elle était parfaitement coordonnée avec Elen, profitant de leur entraînement commun de poursuiveuse tandis que Liva, si elle avait plus de joueurs de Quidditch dans son équipe, n'avait pas joué avec eux au même poste et n'arrivait pas à établir la même connexion instinctive que les trois Poursuiveuses avaient établie au cours d'une année d'entraînement.

Vers treize heures ils durent interrompre leur partie lorsque Lily vint les chercher pour passer à table, elle leur adressa un regard sévère en voyant qu'ils étaient couverts de poussière, mais laissa passer pour cette fois. Les enfants comprirent cependant qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à passer se laver les mains avant de manger, ils allèrent ensuite sur la terrasse où Lily et Severus avaient placés une grande table où tout le monde s'installa. Le repas était merveilleux, Severus était occupé avec un gigantesque barbecue où cuisaient toutes sortes de choses, des brochettes, des saucisses, des côtes de porc et des grillades, mais aussi des tomates, des pommes de terre qu'il avait enfoui sous la cendre, et à peu près tous les légumes qui pouvaient être cuits au feu de bois. Lily quand à elle avait préparé une demi-douzaine de salades différentes pour accompagner les grillades qu'elle faisait passer autour de la table.

Lorsque chacun eût fini de manger, ce qui prit longtemps, Lily alla chercher les deux gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion, avec l'aide de sa fille, elles avaient préparé un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat pour Eileen et une immense tarte aux fraises pour Neville, qui adorait les fruits rouges et sur chaque gâteau étaient plantés douze bougies qui brûlaient doucement, alors que Lily s'approchait en faisant léviter les gâteaux avec sa baguette, toute la table se mit à chanter « Happy Birthday to you », et Neville rougit de confusion. Mais il se reprit lorsqu'il fallût souffler ses bougies, bien qu'il sursauta lorsqu'un gros flash crépita, Xenophilius Lovegood avait emprunté l'appareil photo de son journal pour immortaliser la scène.

Vint le temps des cadeaux, Eileen et Neville reçurent une impressionnante montagne de cadeaux, ceux de tous les invités, mais aussi ceux de Hagrid arrivés par hibou le jour même. Eileen reçut en cadeaux notables un magnifique collier en or de la part des Davids, un Nécessaire à balais de la part de son parrain, divers livres et une nouvelle panoplie de pinceaux. Neville quand à lui avait reçu un arbuste étrange en pot sur lequel poussait des sortes de radis que Luna lui présenta comme un arbuste à Prunes Dirigeables, un jeu d'échecs version sorciers, et plusieurs autres choses plus ou moins nécessaires. Eileen lui promit qu'elle lui offrirait son cadeau pendant la semaine qu'il passerait à la Chaumine.

Mais c'est le cadeau de son oncle et sa tante qui l'attira particulièrement, il aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un grand livre à l'emballage aussi pensait-il que c'était un guide d'un groupe de plantes, mais il découvrit un grand album photo, et quand il l'ouvrit, il y vit des dizaines de photos représentant ses parents, leurs amis, sur certaines il pouvait reconnaître sa tante, et même son oncle sur celles du mariage de ses parents, mais ils étaient le plus souvent absents. Il y avait également ses grands-parents maternels qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et il reconnut également sa grand-mère sorcière bien qu'il n'aimait toujours pas Augusta Londubat.

« J'ai fait appel à toutes mes anciennes connaissances, dit doucement Anna, et je suis aussi allé faire rénover des vieilles photos que j'avais caché dans un tiroir pour ne pas que vous les trouviez. J'espère que ça te plaît, je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais pas de souvenirs d'Alice et Frank...

-Merci Tata, dit Neville en la serrant contre lui, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait.

-Ce n'est rien mon Nev', répondit-elle en rougissant un peu, et regarde, j'ai laissé plein de pages vierges pour que tu puisse le compléter toi-même, par exemple avec quelques-unes des photos de Xenophilius d'aujourd'hui.

-Je t'enverrais les plus belles dès qu'elles seront développées, promit le père de Luna.

-Oh, c'est génial ! Et... tu crois que je pourrais en faire encadrer une ou deux ? Pour avoir des photos de mes parents sur ma table de chevet.

-Bien sûr, on fera ça quand on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lesquelles tu voudrais faire encadrer ?

-La photo de leur mariage, celle-là où ils sont tous les deux. Une photo avec tous mes amis, pour quand je suis à la maison. Et une photo de vous deux pour quand je suis à Poudlard. »

Anna ne dit rien, mais elle écrasa une larme qui roulait sur la joue, bien que Richard et elle aient donnés tout leur amour à leur neveu qui était plus devenu un fils adoptif, elle ne se sentait toujours pas légitime de recevoir autant d'amour en retour, songeant que ce devrait normalement être sa sœur qui aurait dû élever sa sœur, ou sa belle-mère, mais pas elle. Neville, inconscient du trouble de sa tante, la serra à nouveau contre lui, fit de même avec son oncle, puis fit le tour de la table pour remercier tous les convives pour les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient offerts. Après qu'il eût fait le tour, Lily profita qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés pour demander une photo du groupe d'enfants, lesquels se plièrent à cette exigence avant de repartir derrière la maison pour passer le reste de l'après-midi à s'amuser.

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai essayé de reprendre les mêmes éléments mais en les adaptant aux mentalités de mes héros, c'est à dire que les Ketteridge ne détestent pas la magie et aiment Neville, mais ils ne veulent pas le pourrir (c'est pas Dudley ^^), et Anna. Et Eileen n'est pas assez inconsciente pour aller sauver son ami à bord d'une voiture volante (ou d'un balai pour elle), mais ses parents comme les Weasley s'inquiètent beaucoup, d'ailleurs les Weasley seraient allé chercher Harry sans la voiture volante dans le livre.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai corrigé un oubli du premier livre, j'avais zappé l'album de Hagrid. Au début je voulais le rajouter en louzdé dans le dernier chapitre et vous en avertir... puis je me suis dit que c'était beaucoup plus beau d'en faire le cadeau des Ketteridge. Qui du coup ne l'ont pas fait à Noël parce que Anna n'a pas eu le temps de contacter tout le monde (elle n'est pas aussi à l'aise que Hagrid avec le monde sorcier). J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que moi, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage et même le relire.**

 **Ah et je me suis tapé une barre en relisant la réponse de Anna quand Neville annonce qu'on veut le tuer à Poudlard « encore ? » , deuxième tome et elle est déjà blasée XD**

 **Réponse aux reviews du premier tome dernier chapitre... ouais c'est compliqué XD**

Queen Cassandra : _Hey !  
Ce dernier chapitre m'a plu, j'ai aimée l'idée de la chanson chanter par Neville ;') ...  
Vivement le tome 2 !  
Bisous et à bientôt .. _

**Salut, moi aussi j'ai adoré l'idée de Neville qui ne se laissait pas faire, je sais pas si c'est vraiment réaliste, mais c'était trop tentant quand on voit que les serviteurs de Voldemort sont terrifiés par son simple nom. T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas la dernière fois qu'il va profiter de ça XD**

 **Oui, vous me manquiez trop, il fallait que je le poste au plus vite XD**

 **Bisous à bientôt ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 Le Chemin de Traverse

**Salut à toutes et à tous, bonne fête des mères, moi je vous propose un petit chapitre pour la semaine, on va visiter le Chemin de Traverse. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

Neville passa donc une semaine chez les Rogue, Lily était très occupée à son travail et Severus devait partir pour un séminaire de potionnistes en Transylvanie pendant cinq jours, aussi les deux enfants furent largement livrés à eux-même pendant la plus grande partie de la semaine. Bien que Remus ait été chargé de les garder, il les laissait globalement faire ce qu'ils voulaient et les surveillaient simplement de loin pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent rien de dangereux, ou pire les accompagnaient dans leurs aventures autour de la Chaumine. C'est ainsi que Neville put découvrir la lande du Pays de Galles et ses korrigans, des petits lutins farceurs ou les forêts touffues qui s'étendaient au sud de la propriété, qui abritaient au moins une colonie de harpies et quelques trolls.

Ils firent également des activités plus reposantes, un après-midi, Neville eût ordre de prendre une pose confortable et de ne plus bouger, il vit alors Eileen installer un chevalet, et commencer à faire son portrait, trois heures plus tard elle avait produit un tableau assez réaliste de Neville, avec Isis sur ses genoux. Le tableau ne pouvait pas parler et n'avait aucune personnalité, mais l'énergie magique de Neville était suffisante pour que le personnage puisse bouger et même sortir du cadre pour aller se balader.

« Et voilà, ça te plaît, demanda la jeune fille.

-Oh oui, c'est très réussi, tu es vraiment douée Eileen.

-Merci. Tiens garde-le, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Merci. Mais... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... chez les Moldus, les tableaux ne bougent pas, tu sais ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Eileen en riant, eh bien j'imagine que tu pourras lui demander de ne pas bouger quand des Moldus sont dans ta chambre, ou le cacher quand tu as de la visite.

-Merci en tout cas ça me fait plaisir. Je vais aller l'empaqueter pour le prendre quand je rentrerais chez moi. »

Un jour, Eileen put également inviter Susan chez elle, ils passèrent une après-midi formidable à jouer à différents jeux de société, car c'était une des rares après-midi pluvieuses de l'été. Susan avait également amené son nouveau rat, qui se nommait Glouton.

« Il ne fait pas grand chose en général, dit-elle en le sortant de sa poche, la plupart du temps il dort. C'est l'ancien rat de Nellie, mais elle me l'a donné comme ses parents lui ont offert un hibou pour ses ASPICs. Il a onze ans d'après elle, elle l'a ramassé dans la rue quand elle avait huit ans, mais apparemment c'est un rat magique. En tout cas c'est la seule explication à ce qu'il soit capable de vivre aussi longtemps. Et elle m'a dit qu'il était très intelligent quand il le voulait, il répond facilement à son nom, il peut résoudre des problèmes, faire des parcours d'obstacles et tout. Mais la plupart du temps il préfère dormir et manger. »

Glouton était un gros rat gris, lorsque Susan le sortit de sa poche, il commença à parcourir la table, et il semblait en effet être particulièrement intelligent, il fit attention à ne pas déranger le plateau sur lequel ils étaient en train de jouer et ouvrit la boîte qui était posée sur la table pour prendre un cookie. Il commença à le grignoter, mais retourna dans la poche de Susan en un éclair quand la voix de Lupin les interpella.

« Alors les filles, tout va bien pour vous ?

-Oui Parrain, mais je crois que tu as fait peur à Glouton.

-Qui est Glouton, demanda Lupin en s'installant à côté d'elles.

-C'est le rat de Susan, il était en train de grignoter un cookie, mais il s'est carapaté dès qu'il t'as entendu.

-Oh, il doit être un peu timide, dit Susan, il ne me connaît pas encore très bien et il ne connaît pas du tout Remus, je suppose qu'il a eu peur de voir un géant s'approcher.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, répondit-il avec un sourire, je n'ai pas besoin d'effrayer les petits animaux. »

Et en effet, une fois qu'il se fût éloigné, Glouton repointa sa tête, puis reprit sa dégustation comme si de rien n'était, semblant à peine plus tendu qu'auparavant. Aussi l'incident fut vite classé et était déjà oublié quand Susan repartit chez elle.

Le lendemain, Neville et Eileen décidèrent d'aider un peu Lily qui s'activait dans le jardin en profitant d'un de ses jours de congé. Elle avait glissé que ses travaux avaient besoin de repos, mais n'avait rien ajouté comme d'ordinaire. La jeune femme leur demanda donc de l'aider à dégnomer le jardin, les gnomes de jardin envahissaient régulièrement le jardin des Rogue, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Lily, en effet les gnomes avaient la mauvaise manie de creuser la terre en faisant leurs terriers, ce qui mettait à mal sa pelouse et surtout ses fleurs.

Bien que le jardin des Rogue soit beaucoup moins impressionnant que celui des Ketteridge, c'était tout de même un beau jardin coquet, un brin désordonné puisque les deux époux étaient des personnes très occupées qui avaient peu de temps à y consacrer, mais qui comportait tout de même de beaux spécimens de fleurs, tant moldues que sorcières. Un petit potager dans le coin fournissait également quelques ingrédients aux deux amateurs de potions, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas le loisir d'entretenir toutes les plantes qu'ils pourraient souhaiter. Neville trouvait un peu dommage que le jardin manque des spécimens qu'il considérait comme les plus intéressants, mais on lui fit gentiment remarquer que les mandragores et le filet du diable ne sont pas exactement des plantes d'ornements pour la majorité des sorciers.

« Alors comment on fait pour dégnomer, demanda Neville.

-Regarde, lui dit gentiment Lily, il suffit de les attraper par les pieds, on va ensuite les faire tourner rapidement comme ça. Et ensuite il faut les lancer dans le champs d'à côté, le plus loin possible. Le but c'est qu'ils ne retrouvent pas le chemin de leurs trous qu'on va de toute façon reboucher, et qu'ils s'installent à côté, là où ça ne nous appartient pas.

-Et ça marche ?

-Pas plus que quelques semaines malheureusement, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de tous les massacrer. Et puis c'est vrai que ça peut être utile quelques gnomes dans le jardin, on utilise leur salive dans certaines potions, ainsi que leurs cheveux. Allez, on commence. »

Au bout de quelques instants, les gnomes commencèrent à voler dans les airs, assez stupides ils s'empressèrent de sortir la tête de leurs terriers pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au passage, Lily récupéra quelques poignées de cheveux pour reconstituer ses réserves. Puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour prendre le thé.

Au bout de cinq jours, Severus revint de son séminaire, et le même jour la liste des livres leur fut apportée par deux hiboux de l'école, aussitôt Eileen détailla la liste des livres qu'il lui fallait.

« Papa, dit-elle, tu devrais dire à Dumbledore qu'il a fait une erreur sur la liste de fournitures, une andouille a mis tous les livres de Lockart.

-Malheureusement, répondit Severus, ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est Gilderoy Lockart qui prend le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

-Qui est Gilderoy Lockart, demanda Neville.

-Une andouille dorée, répondit Eileen d'un ton méprisant.

-C'est un sorcier assez connu chez nous, explicita Lily qui déjeunait avec eux puisqu'on était samedi, il a écrit plusieurs livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, notamment en racontant les exploits qu'il a fait. Par exemple il a sauvé des villages d'attaques de loup-garou.

-Pfff, souffla Eileen qui n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'attaques de loup-garou.

-Il a vaincu le Spectre de la Mort, continua Lily, et plein d'autres choses. Ce doit être un excellent professeur, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait eu le poste.

-En effet il n'y a rien d'étonnant, persifla Severus, puisque Lockart était le seul à postuler. A part moi bien entendu, mais Dumbledore n'a toujours pas envie de me laisser exercer.

-Tu es très bien en Professeur de Potions Papa, répondit Eileen avec un grand sourire. Mais... c'est normal qu'un professeur fasse acheter la collection complète de ses livres ?

-Dumbledore est tellement désespéré qu'il s'en fiche je pense, répondit Severus, tant qu'il a quelqu'un pour faire semblant d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Bon, dit Neville, voyons le côté positif des choses, au moins il y a peu de chances qu'une rock star de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ait Voldemort scotché derrière la nuque. »

Sa sortie provoqua une vague de rire chez les Rogue, un poil grinçant à cause du frisson qu'ils avaient tous réprimé en entendant prononcer le nom du mage noir. Neville fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il avait décidé de prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans se soucier des réactions des autres, espérant même les habituer à l'entendre, voire les amener à le prononcer eux aussi. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller chercher les fournitures scolaires le lendemain, après une tournée de hiboux, Eileen apprit que seule Luna serait libre ce jour-là, Susan avait déjà prévu d'aller acheter ses livres avec tous les cousins Bones dans deux semaines, et les Patil ne reviendraient pas du Pakistan avant trois semaines.

Le lendemain ils retrouvèrent donc les Lovegood dans le Chaudron Baveur, Luna serra ses deux amis contre elle et ils allèrent ensemble chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Luna partit seule acheter sa baguette et ses robes, tandis que Neville et Eileen allèrent retirer un peu d'argent à la banque, ils décidèrent de se retrouver à Fleury et Bott. Dans la banque, ils croisèrent Lucius Malefoy et son fils qui revenaient de leur chambre forte, Severus et Lucius échangèrent un regard mais passèrent leur chemin. On commença par le Coffre de Neville, il avait hérité de la totalité de la fortune des Fawley étant le dernier héritier de cette famille, mis à part la part de sa Tante qui l'avait fait retiré lorsqu'elle avait quitté le monde magique, mais il n'avait accès qu'à la partie appartenant à son père dans le Coffre des Londubats, ce qui représentait déjà une certaine somme.

On passa ensuite au Coffre des Rogue qui était relativement plus modeste. Les Prince n'étaient pas très riches et la majeure partie de cette fortune appartenait à Eileen senior, et Lily n'avait pas grand chose à elle non plus. Mais leurs métiers respectifs avaient tout de même relativement garni le coffre et ils vivaient largement. Neville se sentit un peu coupable tout de même en comparant la taille des coffres et voulut leur proposer de se servir dans le sien, ce qu'ils refusèrent en riant.

Après le passage à la banque, le groupe alla à la librairie où les Lovegood les attendaient. Luna montra sa nouvelle baguette à ses amis, 23 cm, bois de sycomore et plume de phénix, très flexible. Dans la boutique de livres, c'était une véritable cohue ils avaient eu la malchance d'aller acheter leurs livres le jour où Lockart faisait dédicacer sa nouvelle autobiographie, aussi une immense foule dont une majorité de sorcières faisait la queue pour rencontrer le célèbre auteur. Et le pire était que les livres qu'ils devaient acheter étaient bien entendu juste à côté de l'auteur, ce qui les obligeait à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre les présentoirs.

Alors qu'ils tentaient d'accéder aux présentoirs portant les livres de Lockart en poussant des fans qui ne les laissaient passer que difficilement, pensant qu'ils voulaient les doubler dans la queue, quand quelqu'un reconnût Neville. Aussitôt le bruit se répandit que le Survivant se trouvait dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott et il y eût un deuxième mouvement de foule dans leur direction. Mais cela eût aussi comme effet d'alerter Lockart qui décocha un grand sourire à la foule et parvint à en extraire Neville pour l'attirer avec lui sur l'estrade.

Lockart était un sorcier de grande taille, il avait des cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, une longue robe d'un bleu myosotis qui était parfaitement assortie à ses yeux, et un sourire étincelant qui ne quittait jamais son visage. Il avait également une sorte de tic, il semblait devoir sans arrêt faire des grimaces jusqu'à ce que Eileen comprenne qu'il essayait de faire des clins d'œil canaille ou des haussements de sourcils complices, ce qui lui donnait simplement l'air ridicule. En outre il avait placé son chapeau pointu de travers sur sa tête pour se donner un air cool mais on aurait simplement dit qu'il avait pris un verre de trop avant de mettre son chapeau.

« Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Lockart d'un air important en tenant fermement Neville qui essayait de s'échapper, lorsque Neville Londubat voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Neville.

-Quoi, demanda Lockart peu habitué à se faire interrompre, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Je dis que je ne veux pas de votre autobiographie puisque c'est le seul de vos livres que vous n'avez pas réussi à caser sur la liste de l'école.

-Hem, hem, reprit l'écrivain, je disais donc qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait repartir non seulement avec mon autobiographie dédicacée, mais aussi avec l'entière collection de mes œuvres. Car ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il aurait _Moi le Magicien_ dans ses bagages d'écoles, mais qu'il aurait également moi le magicien en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

-C'est bon vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant ?

-Neville souris, dit Lockart sans tenir compte de ses interruptions, toi et moi on va faire la Une.

-Si vous pouviez être tout seul sur la Une, ça m'arrangerait bien, répliqua le jeune garçon en cherchant à se dégager. De toute façon mes tuteurs ne lisent pas la Gazette. »

Après une séance de photos qui parût interminable à Neville, Lockart le laissa enfin repartir, croulant sous le poids de la collection complète des œuvres du magicien. Refusant de devoir quoi que ce soit à Lockart, il les laissa tomber dans le chaudron de Luna en marmonnant qu'il achèterait lui même ses livres et qu'il trouverait un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas les dédicacer.

« Alors Londubat, l'interrompit une voix traînante, tu as été ravi de pouvoir faire la Une, ça ne te suffit plus ta petite renommée, il faut que tu profite de celle de n'importe quel sorcier un tant soit peu connu.

-Je te ferais remarquer, lui rétorqua Eileen, que c'est plus cette andouille de Lockart qui a profité de la renommée de Neville que l'inverse. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, avec ou sans l'aide de Lockart, Neville est connu par tous les sorciers, alors que tu passe inaperçu où que tu ailles.

-Rogue, rétorqua Malefoy, toi en tout cas on te remarquera partout, avec ta tronche de cake, tous ceux qui auraient une petite faim vont se retourner sur toi.

-Neville, appela Lily, Eileen, ah vous êtes là. Venez on va repartir, c'est la folie ici... Mais qui voilà, Lucius Malefoy.

-Lily Rogue, dit l'aristocrate d'une voix dégoûtée, quel déplaisir de vous trouver sur mon chemin.

-Mais moi de même, répliqua Lily, c'est parce que les portes du Ministère vous sont fermées que vous vous abaissez à faire vos courses vous-même ?

-Aucune porte ne m'est fermée, Lily, contrairement à vous. J'ai appris que vous travailliez sur les loup-garous, est-ce que vous avez au moins une bonne raison de vous intéresser à semblables bêtes ? Ah mais j'oubliais, vous fréquentez ces bêtes, je ne pensais pas que l'honneur des Rogue pouvait tomber plus bas qu'en se mêlant à des Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Aussitôt, Lily tira sa baguette de sa poche et Lucius se retrouva suspendu par le pied à cinq mètres au dessus du sol, le teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, il s'agitait en tout sens pendant que Eileen et Neville éclataient de rire en voyant le caleçon de soie brodé qu'avait révélé la chute de sa robe. Mais il parvint à attraper sa baguette et lança un éclair rouge sur Lily qui le dévia aisément, libérant Malefoy senior par la même occasion. Parvenant à se relever rapidement malgré sa chute, il lança à nouveau un Stupefix, qui fut contré tout aussi facilement avant que Lily ne réplique par un sortilège argenté qui renversa une étagère lorsque Malefoy l'évita.

Poussant des cris en voyant ses livres renversés par terre, le sorcier-libraire tentait de les faire arrêter mais c'était peine perdue. C'est Hagrid qui fit cesser le duel en se postant entre les deux adversaires, ignorant totalement les sortilèges qui rebondissaient sur son solide corps.

« Allons voyons, dit-il de sa voix bourrue, ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter, un duel en plein magasin. On dirait des élèves de l'école.

-On se retrouvera, Rogue, dit Lucius en s'éloignant d'un pas digne.

-Tu verras, répliqua Lily qui semblait furieuse, tu vas prendre la raclée de ta vie si tu me provoque à nouveau. Et par Merlin, n'insulte plus jamais mes amis où je t'étripe !

-Allons Lily-chérie calme-toi, lui dit son mari qui avait du mal à ne pas rire, on est en public. Excusez-moi Monsieur Bott, je vais remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer une facture si quoi que ce soit a été endommagé, mais on va devoir y aller. »

Il ramassa hâtivement les livres qui gisaient par terre, en jeta la plus grande partie dans le chaudron de Luna et ils quittèrent le magasin après avoir remis en place les étagères.

« -Au fait, dit Eileen à Hagrid qui les accompagnait vers la sortie, pourquoi vous êtes dans les parages ?

-Je passais dans le coin pour chercher un remède contre les limaces, elles font un ravage à Poudlard.

-Chez Fleury et Bott, s'étonna Neville.

-Oh non bien sûr, je suis allé dans des coins mal famés que vous n'avez pas intérêt à chercher. Mais j'accompagne le jeune Potter et Black là, les ai croisés un peu plus haut et voilà. Allez, continuez vos achats, on se retrouve à la rentrée, n'oubliez pas de venir boire le thé chez moi.

-Bien sûr répondit Neville.

-Maman, t'as été géniale, dit Eileen quand Hagrid se fut éloigné, tu l'as bien remis à sa place le Sire Malefoy.

-Merci ma chérie, répondit la concernée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Mais ça fait longtemps que ça me démangeait de donner une leçon à Malefoy, et il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je vais avertir Cornélius dès demain que Malefoy sait ce qu'il se passe au Département des Mystères et qu'il s'amuse à le dire devant la moitié des sorciers du pays, on verra bien s'il aura toujours l'oreille du Ministre si on sait qu'il parle librement de projets top secret.

-Vous travaillez vraiment sur les loups-garous, s'interrogea Neville.

-Motus et bouche cousue, répondit Lily, je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler avant la publication officielle des résultats. Même Severus n'en sait rien.

-Je confirme, répondit Severus avec une grimace, apparemment Malefoy sait mieux que moi sur quoi travaille ma femme.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas en parler s'interrogea Neville, c'est si important que ça ?

-Je suis une Langue-de-Plomb, répondit Lily, c'est comme ça que l'on appelle les chercheurs chez nous. En tout cas ceux qui travaillent au Département des Mystères et il nous est absolument interdit de parler de quoi que ce soit qui se trouve dans le Département, que ce soit nos recherches ou celles de nos collègues. C'est la règle et on la respecte, c'est tout. »

Après deux heures supplémentaires de shopping, dont un nouveau tour dans la librairie qui s'était largement vidée après le départ de Lockart, les Rogue se séparèrent à nouveau des Lovegood devant la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur qui les expédia vers leurs destinations respectives.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ouais Lily est en mode violence, perso je l'imagine plus recourir à la baguette qu'aux mains. Et elle a apparemment bien retenu les leçons du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Ah et on m'avait demandé si Severus était toujours le parrain de Drago... je pense que cette scène vous illustre bien la relation entre les Rogue et les Malefoy ^^**

 **Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Perso je l'ai trouvé un poil court (5 pages word), mais le problème c'est qu'il est trop gros pour l'agglomérer avec un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus ^^'**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, s'il vous plaît dites le en commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre :D**

 **réponses aux reviews :**

Queen Cassandra : _Salut toi ! ;)  
Je suis trop contente de lire la suite ...  
Sacré Dobby :D  
Bonne continuation tu es bien parti, on se retrouve au chapitre 2 ...  
Bisous .._

Salut, merci :D

Ha ha oui sacré Dobby... j'adore cet elfe, j'ai des projets pour lui pas mal différents du canon, mais on va le revoir après ce tome là :D

J'espère qu'il t'as plu. En tout cas perso j'en suis au chapitre 4 ^^

Bisous.


	3. Chapitre 3 Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi

**Salut à toutes et à tous, troisième chapitre, qui n'est pas vraiment un des meilleurs même si j'aime quelques scènes. Bref, au menu, c'est la rentrée et vous savez d'à quelle point elle est fracassante en deuxième année. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Le reste des vacances d'été passa vite, à la plus grande joie de Neville qui s'ennuyait à nouveau une fois reparti chez lui. Les Ketteridge avaient convenu avec les Rogue que ces derniers viendraient chercher Neville pour l'emmener à King's Cross. Malheureusement les Rogue étaient très en retard ce matin là, et il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le départ du train lorsqu'ils vinrent chercher le jeune garçon. Severus lui expliqua rapidement en sortant du Chaudron Baveur que lui et Lily avaient eu des problèmes avec la malle de Eileen qui s'était fendue en deux lorsqu'ils avaient voulu partir et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la gare, il restait cinq minutes avant le départ du train quand ils arrivèrent devant la barrière, croisant au passage les Weasley, toujours aussi en retard.

Ils passèrent en désordre, les parents Weasley ouvraient la marche, et ils furent rapidement suivis des autres enfants à l'exception des deux jumeaux qui avaient un problème avec un chariot. Alors qu'ils allaient passer, les époux Rogue passèrent devant, puis Neville et Eileen foncèrent vers la barrière et s'écrasèrent lamentablement contre elle, le chariot de Eileen se retourna et Isis en sortit en furie, crachant et feulant, dans celui de Neville, Hedwige s'agitait en poussant de grands cris indignés. Les jumeaux Weasley qui fonçaient derrière eux freinèrent de justesse pour les éviter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Fred.

-Dépêchez-vous, les pressa Georges, on va rater le train.

-Mais tais-toi Weasley, répondit vertement Eileen en tentant de rassurer sa chatte, la barrière est bloquée. Essaye toi-même.

-Complètement bloquée, répéta Neville qui donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur, c'est pas normal.

-On va rater le train, angoissa Georges.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, se demanda Eileen, il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard.

-Je sais, dit Fred, on va prendre la voiture !

-En voiture jusqu'en Écosse, railla Neville, je sais que les sorciers ne connaissent rien à la technologie moldue, mais ça va nous prendre des heures. Et personne n'a le permis.

-Mais notre voiture à nous est un peu spéciale, dit Fred en souriant, on va voler au dessus du train, comme ça on pourra le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard.

-C'est une idée foireuse, rétorqua Eileen. Mais on a pas vraiment le choix...

-Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de faire de la magie ?

-Bien sûr que si, lorsqu'on est en situation d'urgence, on a le droit de faire de la magie. Et de toute façon, la voiture est déjà magique en elle-même, c'est comme un balai volant quand tu voles avec la Trace ne te repère pas.

-Si tu le dis, dit Neville. Vous voudriez bien nous emmener dans ce cas ?

-Mmmm, fit semblant de réfléchir Fred.

-Roooh, arrête de les charrier, on a pas le temps. Allez venez les mômes on embarque, la voiture est garée un peu plus loin.

-Tu as les clés au moins, demanda Neville, parce que si on peut pas démarrer on aura l'air fin...

-Les clés ? Bah non la voiture est restée ouverte.

-Mais comment tu comptes la démarrer, s'emporta Neville, vous y connaissez vraiment rien en technologie vous les sorciers.

-Magie, répondit Fred en ouvrant la portière d'une vieille Ford Anglia, un coup de baguette sur le tableau de bord et elle démarre.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. »

Ils entassèrent les bagages dans le coffre, Neville allait faire remarque que ça ne rentrerait jamais avant de voir que le coffre faisait trois fois la taille de la voiture et se tut. Les jumeaux s'assirent à l'avant tandis que les deux deuxième années allaient derrière. Fred se plaça derrière le volant, activa le réacteur d'invisibilité et ils décollèrent en toute discrétion, volant au dessus de Londres sans problèmes. Ils trouvèrent facilement le train et se dirent qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que la voiture réapparaisse en toussant un peu. Georges eut beau marteler le réacteur d'invisibilité, la voiture refusait de disparaître. Fred donna alors un grand coup de volant pour se cacher dans les nuages, mais ils devaient régulièrement en sortir pour jeter un œil sur le train.

Au début du voyage, les quatre enfants cherchèrent ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que la barrière reste bloquée, mais ils finirent par conclure qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se produise puis ils parlèrent de chose et d'autres. Vers midi les Weasley dénichèrent un paquet de caramel dans la boîte à gants et Neville partagea deux sandwichs au bacon que lui avait préparé sa Tante qui ne trouvait pas très sain de laisser un enfant ne manger que des bonbons pour le repas de midi. Le trajet parût beaucoup plus long que dans le train aux quatre enfants, la voiture chauffait violemment au soleil et elle était beaucoup moins confortable que le Poudlard Express, aussi ne furent-ils pas fâchés de voir le ciel s'obscurcir et la silhouette du château apparaître au loin.

Ils descendirent donc doucement vers le Parc du Poudlard, mais apparemment la voiture avait quelques ratés. Elle toussait de plus en plus bruyamment et finalement le moteur s'arrêta complètement de tourner et la voiture commença à chuter vers le sol. Paniquant complètement, Georges essaya de la faire redémarrer en donnant des coups sur le tableau de bord, quand à elle Eileen sortit également sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur le véhicule. Grâce à son intervention, la Ford Anglia évita de peu le Saule Cogneur, mais elle continua de dériver et finit par atterrir dans le lac avec un grand plouf.

Ils virent alors que la voiture commençait à s'enfoncer dans les eaux noires, et paniquèrent franchement, Neville tenta d'ouvrir la portière, mais la pression de l'eau la bloquait plus sûrement qu'aucun verrou. Alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver des moyens de s'évader de la voiture qui était à présent totalement immergée, une forme claire passa devant la voiture, faisant sursauter Eileen. Une nouvelle forme s'approcha par le côté et lorsqu'elle se plaqua contre la voiture, ils virent tous que c'était un tentacule géant. Les ventouses émirent un bruit de succion tandis qu'elles agrippaient la carlingue de la voiture, puis on entendit des craquements à mesure que le monstre serrait son étreinte.

Une première vitre explosa, faisant pénétrer de l'eau dans l'habitacle, puis une autre fissure apparût sur le pare-brise, qui semblait prêt à exploser. Alors qu'ils se disaient que tout était fini, ils sentirent que le tentacule les faisait bouger rapidement, puis les sortit carrément de l'eau. Poussant des cris de victoire, ils se crurent sortis d'affaire jusqu'à ce que le tentacule les lance vers la rive, tandis le sol s'approchait très rapidement du toit de la voiture, leurs cris se changèrent en hurlements de frayeur. La voiture atterrit brutalement sur le toit, puis rebondit, roula quelques fois sur elle-même et s'arrêta finalement sur ses quatre roues, la carrosserie irrémédiablement cabossée et toutes les vitres fracassées.

Ils se regardèrent un instant soulagés que tout soit fini. C'est alors que la voiture choisit de se réveiller, apparemment elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le séjour dans le lac et elle leur fit savoir en les éjectant violemment des sièges, ils atterrirent lourdement sur la pelouse de l'école, puis le coffre s'ouvrit, éjecta de même les bagages ce qui ne fut pas du tout du goût d'Hedwige et Isis, et enfin la voiture fit demi-tour et partit vers la Forêt Interdite déclenchant des gémissements de consternation chez les jumeaux Weasley. Tant bien que mal, ils traînèrent leurs bagages vers le château et regardèrent par la fenêtre.

« Regarde, dit Neville, la cérémonie de Répartition a commencée.

-Je me demande où sera réparti Ginny, s'interrogea Fred.

-Et moi Luna, renchérit Eileen.

-Eh, où est ton père, fit remarquer Neville, il n'est pas à la table des professeurs.

-Imagine il a démissionné parce qu'on lui a encore refusé le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, rêva Fred.

-Mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi, s'énerva Eileen, je le saurais si c'était le cas. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

-Peut-être qu'il a été retenu à King's Cross, dit Neville, si ça se trouve la barrière n'est toujours pas réparée.

-Ou peut-être qu'il est tombé malade pendant la journée, dit Georges, ça serait super une semaine sans Potions.

-Ou peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train, dit une voix glacée derrière eux. »

Aussitôt les quatre élèves se retournèrent morts de peur, derrière eux se trouvait Severus Rogue, tremblant de fureur, son regard noir était le plus inquiétant que Eileen eût jamais vu et le simple ton de sa voix lui glaçait le sang. Elle parvint tout de même à ne pas baisser les yeux et essaya de s'expliquer mais son père leur ordonna de le suivre dans son bureau, il les fit entrer et pour la première fois qu'elle se trouvait là Eileen se rendit compte d'à quel point les étagères remplies de bocaux contenant des choses informes étaient inquiétantes. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à l'absence du feu qui ronflait d'ordinaire dans la cheminée et à la pénombre inquiétante qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Alors, dit le Professeur de Potions, que ces messieurs Weasley refusent de prendre le train pour faire une entrée plus fracassante... la seule chose qui me surprenne c'est qu'ils aient attendu leur quatrième année pour le faire. Mais que ma propre fille et un garçon que j'avais toujours pris pour quelqu'un de raisonnable fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide et risqué, ça dépasse mes cauchemars les plus fous. Où est la voiture ?

-Que, balbutia Fred.

-La voiture. On vous a vu, dit Rogue en brandissant la Gazette du Sorcier, une douzaine de Moldus ont vu une Ford Anglia volant vers le Nord. Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête ? On a mobilisé une brigade d'Oubliators et une enquête est en cours pour savoir à qui appartient la voiture. Et vous mériteriez d'être renvoyés !

-Papa, dit Eileen doucement, je...

-Professeur ! Je suis Professeur !

-Professeur Rogue, dit Neville qui était au bord des larmes, la barrière, elle n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir, on ne pouvait pas accéder au train.

-C'est de notre faute, reprit Fred, on a eu l'idée de la voiture, et on a entraîné Londubat et Rogue avec nous.

-On va faire nos valises, ajouta piteusement Georges.

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous renvoyer, aucun de vous quatre. Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher ceux qui le peuvent. »

Il partit et les quatre enfants restèrent silencieux jusqu'à son retour, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Le Professeur Rogue revint en compagnie des Professeurs McGonagall et Chourave et du Directeur qui avait un air solennel qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Les deux sorcières qui le suivaient avaient elle l'air furieuses, McGonagall avait les lèvres si pincées qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'un mince trait et Chourave avait perdu son habituelle jovialité et son regard était chargé d'éclairs. Dumbledore s'assit en face des jeunes gens et leur demanda d'une voix posée.

« Est-ce que je peux vous savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-C'est de notre faute, répéta Fred, la barrière s'est fermée devant nous.

-Alors on a pensé à prendre la... une voiture qui...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, dit le Professeur Rogue, si l'enquête détermine que c'est celle de votre père, ce ne sera pas par Poudlard.

-Oh euh...

-La barrière était fermée, on a raté le train, reprit Eileen, alors les jumeaux ont eu l'idée de la voiture. Au début ça semblait une bonne idée car la voiture pouvait devenir invisible. Mais le réacteur d'invisibilité est tombé en panne, on est remonté dans les nuages en se disant que ça suffirait à nous cacher, mais il fallait qu'on redescende pour suivre le train. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment que les Moldus nous ont vus.

-Et aucun de vous n'a pensé à envoyer un hibou, tempêta McGonagall.

-Ou simplement à attendre un adulte responsable, renchérit Rogue, Eileen, tu pensais vraiment que ta mère et moi n'avions pas vu que vous ne nous suiviez pas et que la barrière était bloquée ? Vous auriez simplement attendu dix minutes, dix petites minutes, et je vous aurais emmené tous les quatre par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé de la part de quatre élèves de Poudlard de réfléchir plus que trente secondes, bon sang !

-Je suis désolée, répondit Eileen qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer, on n'y a pas pensé.

-On va reprendre nos bagages, rajouta Neville.

-De quoi parlez vous Monsieur Londubat, demanda le Directeur.

-Eh bien... vous allez nous renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas ce soir. Je vais vous donner un avertissement, si jamais vous refaites à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi grave, je devrais vous renvoyer. Et j'écrirais à vos familles. En attendant, je laisse les Directrices de vos maisons respectives décider de votre punition. Venez Severus, il y a une excellente tarte à la crème à laquelle j'ai envie de goûter. »

Le Professeur Rogue suivit le Directeur, et seule Eileen repéra l'étincelle de soulagement qui était passée dans ses yeux noirs. Les deux sorcières restantes se répartirent leurs élèves et deux Poufsouffles suivirent leur Directrice de Maison dans son bureau qui était situé au premier étage et avait une très belle vue sur les serres. C'était une pièce ronde et chaude, décorée aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qui contenait toutes sortes de plantes étranges, et sur un mur un tableau vide qui devait certainement être celui d'Helga Poufsouffle. Mais pour l'instant l'élément le plus remarquable était le Professeur Chourave, dont les ailettes du nez frémissaient d'indignation.

« Je suis consternée, leur dit-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel comportement de votre part, jeunes gens. Je me vois obligé de vous infliger une semaine de retenue. Je vous dirais plus tard en quoi elles consisteront. En attendant, vous resterez ici, vous mangez et vous allez ensuite aussitôt dans votre dortoir. Si j'apprends que vous avez fait un détour, vous serez sévèrement punis. Bonne soirée. »

Elle partit en faisant apparaître un plateau rempli de sandwichs et une flasque de jus de citrouille. Les jeunes gens se jetèrent sur les sandwichs, affamés.

« On l'a échappé belle, dit Eileen, jamais plus je ne suivrais les frères Weasley.

-Tu crois que ton père nous aurait renvoyés s'il avait pu ?

-Non. J'ai bien vu quand il est reparti avec Dumbledore il était soulagé qu'il ne nous ait pas renvoyé. Après tout, c'est pas exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi être renvoyé avant même le début de la deuxième année à Poudlard.

-Et les lettres qu'il va envoyer à nos familles... enfin toi, ton père a déjà dû avertir ta mère. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon Oncle et ma Tante le prennent très bien, surtout Tante Anna, elle est très à cheval sur le Code du Secret. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils retournèrent à leur Salle Commune, une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des Poufsouffles où leur entrée fut remarquée. Liva se leva alors et vint vers eux. Eileen remarqua qu'elle avait maintenant un badge de Préfète-en-Chef ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas.

« Eh vous deux, dit-elle d'une voix dure, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été des héros l'année dernière qu'il faut se croire tout permis. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer, ça ternit l'image de toute la maison.

-Désolée Liva, dit Eileen, ne t'inquiète pas on a été copieusement enguirlandés par mon père et Chourave. Et elle nous a collé une semaine de retenue.

-Bien. Au fait Eileen, les sélections auront lieu dans deux semaines, et viens normalement s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai plus de voiture volante sous la main, répliqua celle-ci avec un sourire. Au fait, félicitation pour ta nomination en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. »

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre Susan qui les attendait, elle non plus ne les trouvait pas très intelligents d'avoir fait ça, mais elle leur pardonna rapidement, sachant qu'ils avaient été copieusement punis. Elle leur apprit également que Luna avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, avec Padma donc ce dont ils se réjouirent, il ne restait que Parvati qui était toute seule dans sa maison. Ils allèrent se coucher rapidement pour ne pas faire de vagues après cette journée chargée.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, lorsque le courrier arriva il y eût deux lettres pour Eileen et Neville. Neville avait reçu une lettre plutôt salée de la part de sa Tante qui lui exprimait toute la déception qu'elle ressentait en le voyant se conduire aussi sottement. Eileen eût quand à elle le droit à une Beuglante de sa mère qui estimait apparemment que Severus avait encore été trop gentil.

« EILEEN ROGUE, hurla-t-elle, TU MERITERAIS D'ETRE RENVOYEE ! EST-CE QUE TU IMAGINES NOTRE INQUIETUDE QUAND NOUS AVONS CONSTATE QUE TU AVAIS DISPARU AVEC NEVILLE ?! ET CELLE DES KETTERIDGE ?! VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! ET VOUS VOUS ETES FAIT VOIR DANS TOUT LE PAYS ! JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DECUE, JE PENSAIS QUE TU AVAIS UN PEU DE JUGEOTE ! CE N'EST PAS COMME CA QU'ON T'AS ELEVE ! JE TE PREVIENS, A LA PROCHAINE BETISE DE CE GENRE TU RENTRES A LA MAISON ! »

La Grande Salle aurait pu sembler silencieuse si la même Beuglante n'avait pas aussi explosé à la table des Gryffondors, faisant entendre la voix de Molly Weasley. Dans la tourmente sonore, Eileen rencontra le regard de son père qui lui fit un geste d'excuse auquel elle répondit par un discret hochement de tête. Neville lui était au bord des larmes, qu'il cachait tant bien que mal à ses amis, c'était la deuxième fois en un mois que sa tante le disputait aussi sévèrement et pour une fois c'était totalement justifié. Neville Londubat n'était pas un garçon turbulent en règle générale, et il n'avait jamais eu à subir de réprimande de la part de ses tuteurs. Aussi même si ce n'était que quelques mots sur une feuille de papier, la lettre de sa tante l'ébranlait plus que la Beuglante ne touchait Eileen.

« Ça va Neville, demanda Susan qui sentait son trouble, c'est ta Tante qui t'écris.

-Oui, répondit Neville d'une voix légèrement aiguë, mais ça va, rien de grave. Au moins elle ne menace pas de me faire revenir à la maison.

-Si tu le dis, dit Susan qui ne semblait pas convaincue, allez venez on a cours de Botanique maintenant, ça te remontera le moral Neville.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver Mme Chourave, dit ce dernier qui retrouva un peu le sourire, allons-y. »

Les Poufsouffles de deuxième année partirent les premiers de la Grande Salle, suivis de près par les Gryffondors qui partageaient leur cours de Botanique. Mais devant les serres de Botanique, Mme Chourave avait perdu sa bonhomie habituelle, elle semblait excédée, Neville craignait que ce ne soit à cause de son arrivée fracassante qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré avant de remarquer qu'elle était accompagnée de Lockart qui leur adressa un sourire étincelant, drapé dans une robe couleur jade impeccable qui contrastait avec le tablier maculé de terre du Professeur de Botanique.

« Bonjour les enfants, je donnais quelques conseils à votre Professeur sur la façon de prendre soin des Mandragores qu'elle vient de recevoir, mais n'allez pas croire que je m'y connais mieux qu'elle en Botanique. Il se trouve que je connais bien ces plantes car j'ai dû en utiliser au cours de mes voyages, c'était en...

-Serre trois aujourd'hui, le coupa Chourave en soupirant, Gilderoy, vous avez l'intention de faire le cours à ma place ou préférez vous rejoindre votre propre classe ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr Pomona. Permettez, j'aurais un mot à dire à Neville.

-Mais...

-De toute façon c'est comme ça répondit-il en arrachant Neville à la foule des élèves pour le traîner plus loin.

-Professeur dit celui-ci, j'ai cours là.

-Ah Neville, Neville, _Neville_ , dit Lockart en ignorant ses protestations, lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Bien sûr c'est entièrement ma faute...

-Mais non, c'est la faute des jumeaux Weasley, et un peu la nôtre aussi je suppose, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...

-Neville, Neville, Neville, continua-t-il, je sais que tu voulais refaire la Une, tu as goûté à la renommée après notre petite entrevue à la librairie et tu as voulu refaire la même chose et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais on ne peut pas faire voler des voitures devant des Moldus, Neville, ce n'est pas une bonne publicité.

-Professeur je vous assure on a essayé de ne PAS se faire voir.  
-La renommée est une amie bien peu fidèle Neville, tu verras, elle ne peut donner que ce qu'elle a. Il vaut mieux attendre un peu de grandir. Je sais ce que tu te dis, lui c'est un sorcier célèbre, il peut bien parler.

-Vous savez Professeur, techniquement je suis plus célèbre que vous depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, répondit Neville qui s'impatientait, et je n'ai aucune envie de faire la Une des journaux. Pour l'instant ce que je voudrais c'est aller en cours de Botanique !

-Ah Neville, Neville, _Neville_ ,répondit son interlocuteur en l'empêchant de partir, ne sois pas modeste, on connaît tous cet appel de la renommée, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Et crois-moi, je peux te donner de bons conseils, après tout, j'ai été cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière-Hebdo. Je t'accorde que tu as déjà une petite gloire avec cette histoire de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais un jour j'en suis sûr tu atteindras mon niveau de gloire. »

Finalement Neville parvint à s'échapper de l'entrevue et fila à l'intérieur de la serre où Madame Chourave le laissa s'installer avant de reprendre son cours. Elle montra des rangées de pots qui se dressaient dans des jardinières devant eux.

« Ceci ce sont des jeunes pousses de mandragore que je viens de recevoir. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi les mandragores sont utiles ? »

Aussitôt Neville et Hermione levèrent la main en même temps, Chourave interrogea Hermione.

« Les mandragores ont d'excellentes vertus curatives, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, elles permettent notamment de soigner les personnes atteintes par des sortilèges ou des métamorphoses.

-Excellent, dit Chourave, dix points pour Gryffondor. En effet la mandragore entre dans la composition de nombreux antidotes, et dans quelques années vous en utiliserez certainement avec le Professeur Rogue. Mais elle est aussi très dangereuse, quelqu'un sait pourquoi ? »

A nouveau Neville et Hermione levèrent la main, Neville avait réagi si vite qu'Eileen avait senti un souffle d'air dans ses cheveux quand sa main était passé. Chourave l'interrogea lui.

« Les mandragores sont très dangereuses, dit-il d'un ton passionné, lorsqu'elles sont encore vivantes car elles ont une défense excellente. Quand on les arrache de terre, elles poussent un cri assourdissant qui terrasse leurs adversaires. A l'âge adulte elles peuvent tuer un être humain, mais je pense que ces pousses ne peuvent pas faire plus qu'assommer pour une bonne heure. Il est bien évidemment possible de s'en préserver avec des cache-oreilles enchantés qui bloquent tout les sons.

-Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire, sourit Chourave, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, nous allons mettre ces cache-oreilles, et replanter les mandragores qui se trouvent devant vous, je vais vous montrer comment faire. »

Tout le monde enfila ses cache-oreilles, puis une fois que le Professeur que tout le monde était protégé, elle attrapa un pot et tira d'un coup sec sur la tige ce qui dégagea une tubercule qui ressemblait de façon flagrante à un hideux bébé, aussitôt le bébé se mit à se débattre en poussant des cris que personne n'entendait, Chourave prit alors un pot plus grand rempli de terre et y enfouit la plante récalcitrante, puis elle enleva ses propres cache-oreilles et leur fit signe de faire de même.

« Bien, avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Bon, alors tout le monde se met par équipes de quatre, allons-y.

-Hé salut Rogue, dit Potter qui s'approchait d'eux, Londubat, Bones. C'était extra le coup de la voiture volante, vraiment, j'aurais tellement aimé en être !

-Potter, dit Eileen d'un air scandalisé, on a failli être renvoyé ! Voire pire, être accusé de trahir le Secret Magique, on aurait pu finir à Azkaban.

-Bah, quelques Oubliators et c'est terminé, balaya Potter, on a fait la fête hier avec les Weasley, et vous ? Il parait que les Poufsouffles font toujours des fêtes géniales vu que vous êtes juste à coté des cuisines.

-Nous on s'est fait enguirlander par notre Préfète-en-Chef, dit Neville. Et puis les Weasley ne faisaient pas autant les fiers face à Dumbledore hier. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient se faire renvoyer.

-Oh bien sûr, on ne fait jamais vraiment les fiers devant le Directeur, mais c'était tout de même géant. »

Puis Potter s'éloigna pour faire équipe avec son cercle d'amis tandis qu'ils étaient rejoints par Parvati avec laquelle ils ne purent pas réellement discuter puisqu'ils avaient les oreilles bouchées par les cache-oreilles. Comme d'habitude Neville était celui qui excellait le plus en Botanique, tandis que Susan peinait à arracher les Mandragores du pot et scalpa à moitié une des plantes en arrachant des feuilles, Neville parvenait à les rempoter avant même qu'elles ne commencent à se débattre, les empêchant ainsi de lutter contre leur remise en terre. Aimable, il montra à Susan comment bien saisir la base des tiges pour bénéficier de la meilleure prise, et comment prévoir le rempotage en rapprochant les pots au maximum, ce qui permettait d'avoir le moins de distance à parcourir possible. Chourave attribua encore dix points à Poufsouffle pour cet excellent état d'esprit et pour la performance générale de Neville à la fin du cours, puis elle les laissa retourner au château, en nage et couverts de terre. Seul Neville s'était vraiment bien amusé pendant le cours.

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Juste pour dire, le titre est une référence à Aznavour. Perso, c'est clairement pas mon chapitre préféré du tome, mais ça s'arrange après. J'espère que la réaction de Severus est crédible, et je sais pas si Neville n'est pas un poil trop insolent avec Lockart. Bon après il risque pas grand chose, Lockart ne l'écoute pas XD**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

Queen Cassandra : _Excellent chapitre j'ai adorée le passage avec Lily en mode badass contre Malefoy ;)_ **Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. En fait, je voulais qu'il y ait une baston avec Lucius, mais je ne trouvais pas logique que Lily le frappe à mains nues ^^'** _  
Hâte de voir comment tu vas utiliser le personnage de Gilderoy Lockhart, je sens qu'on va rire .._ **Aha, oui il est toujours très comique Lockart ^^** _  
J'attends la suite avec impatience .._ **J'espère que ça ne t'as pas déçu :D** _  
Biz !_ **Bises ;)**


	4. 4: Mes amis, mes ennemis, mes emmerdes

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un nouveau chapitre, on n'avance pas beaucoup parce que je vais essayer de prendre mon temps sur ce tome là. Allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :D**

Après le Cours de Botanique, les Poufsouffles allèrent prendre une rapide douche avant d'aller dans la cour profiter du soleil pendant la pause du matin. Alors qu'ils bavardaient avec tout leur petit groupe c'est à dire Parvati, Padma et Luna, Neville sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un minuscule Première Année aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui le regardait fixement, l'air pétrifié. Il tenait un appareil photo dans la main que Neville reconnut comme Moldu puisqu'il semblait bien plus moderne que l'antiquité de Xenophilius Lovegood. Quand le garçon croisa son regard, il s'empourpra et le salua.

« Salut Neville, je suis Colin Crivey. Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais prendre une photo de toi ?

-Euh... pourquoi pas, dit Neville un peu gêné, mais pourquoi au juste ?

-C'est que mes parents sont Moldus, dit-il très vite, et mon père est laitier, et il n'y croyait pas à tout ça, puis le Professeur McGonagall est venu chez nous, je faisais tout le temps des trucs bizarres, mais je savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, alors le Professeur est venu, et elle a changé une tasse en souris, puis elle s'est changé elle-même en chat, et donc mon père a été obligé d'accepter que les sorciers et la magie existaient, et du coup je prends des photos pour lui envoyer, et je sais tout sur toi comment tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui, et du coup je voulais lui envoyer une photo de toi pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré et on m'a dit qu'avec la bonne potion elle _bougerait_ , et ce serait génial si tu pouvais me la dédicacer...

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy, tu dédicaces des photos, Londubat ? » Il s'approcha avec un sourire goguenard puis s'écria pour être entendu de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cour. « Tout le monde à la queue, Londubat distribue des photos dédicacées !

-Ferme-la Malefoy, dit Neville d'un ton las, je me fiche de ce que tu me racontes. Colin, je veux bien que tu prennes une photo si tu veux, mais je ne vais pas la signer, je ne dédicace pas...

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends, claironna une voix chantante, qui dédicace des photos ?

-Oh non, soupira Neville, pas vous !

-Ah Neville, sourit Lockart, comme on se retrouve ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Viens avec moi, toi, dit-il à Colin d'un ton désinvolte, prends une photo de nous deux, les deux plus grandes célébrités du monde sorcier. Voilà, comme ça. »

Une fois que Colin eût pris la photo, Lockart traîna Neville dans un coin et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

« Neville mon garçon, dédicacer des photos à ton âge ce n'est pas très sérieux.

-Professeur, je vous assure...

-Ah Neville, Neville, Neville, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister, je t'ai transmis le virus, c'est bien normal. Mais tu comprends, dédicacer des photos à douze ans, on penserait que tu as la grosse tête, non crois-moi je t'ai rendu un grand service en figurant avec toi sur la photo. Un jour tu devras comme moi avoir des photos dédicacées en permanence dans ta poche, mais en attendant, patiente un peu. »

Neville n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'échapper au Professeur Lockart dès qu'il eût fait une pause dans son discours avant de rejoindre Eileen et les autres.

« Pfiou, il commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs, par pitié dis-moi qu'on a Potions après. Au moins il n'essaiera pas de me coincer avant ce cours-là, ton père le réduirait en cendres...

-Désolé, dit Eileen avec un sourire moqueur, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Oh non, gémit Neville, pitié il faut que tu me cache. Tu crois que je pourrais porter un déguisement ?

-Allons Neville, ce n'est pas si terrible dit Susan, et puis il finira par se lasser...

-Tu ne comprends pas Susan, dit Neville, il n'essaie pas de me donner des conseils sur ma renommée, il essaie de s'afficher avec moi pour profiter de ce que tout le monde me connaît. Il veut qu'on pense que c'est mon professeur préféré, il va pas me lâcher de l'année...

-Allons, il faut pas qu'on arrive en retard, on a cours tout de suite, dit Eileen, voilà la cloche qui sonne. Il suffira de se cacher dans un coin, de toute façon il peut pas arriver en retard à son propre cours, si ? »

Ils se rendirent donc au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, fort heureusement Neville évita Lockart qui ne le remarqua pas. Il se mit tout au fond de la salle pour la première fois de sa scolarité, le plus près de la porte possible et se cacha de l'estrade du Professeur en mettant Eileen à côté de lui et Susan devant. Ses deux amies se moquèrent un peu de ces précautions, mais elles lui rendirent quand même ce service. Lockart saisit un livre sur une des premières tables, celui de Justin et sourit en montrant la photo de lui clignant de l'œil en dos d'une couverture.

« Ça c'est moi, Gilderoy Lockart, Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe, membre honoraire de la Société de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et lauréat cinq fois de suite du concours du sourire le plus charmeur de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , mais ce n'est pas avec un sourire charmeur que j'ai vaincu le loup-garou de Wagga-Wagga. »

Il se tut comme s'il attendait des rires, mais seules deux filles du premier rang, Hannah Abbot et Morag McDougal gloussèrent, tandis que Eileen reniflait de désapprobation. Elle avait comme ses parents une vision très négative de Gilderoy Lockart et les début de cours de celui-ci ne faisaient rien pour la faire changer d'avis.

« Bien, reprit-il, je vous ai composé un petit test, rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi m'assurer que vous avez bien lu mes livres. »

Il distribua alors un questionnaire de trois pages sur lesquels étaient inscrites cinquante-quatre questions, allant de _1 : Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?_ à _2 : Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockart et quel serait son cadeau d'anniversaire idéal ?_ Neville relut le questionnaire, cherchant à comprendre si c'était une blague ou un code. Puis il griffonna quelques réponses et finit par passer la demi-heure que dura le test à jouer au Pendu avec Eileen qui n'avait même pas daigné à écrire une réponse. Lockart ramassa ensuite les copies et les corrigea rapidement pendant qu'il déambulait dans les rangs, mais il s'avéra que la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas daigné ouvrir un seul de ses livres ce qui le décontenança un peu. Mais il le cacha avec l'aisance d'une longue pratique et s'approcha d'une cage posée sur son bureau mais recouverte d'un voile.

« Et maintenant au travail, annonça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, ma mission est de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre des créatures magiques parmi les plus innommables du monde magique. Vous aurez les plus belles peurs de votre vie dans cette classe, mais je vous assure que vous ne risque rien tant que je suis là pour vous protéger. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas paniquer ! »

Avec un grand geste théâtral, il souleva alors le voile qui recouvrait la cage, dévoilant des petites créatures bleu électriques mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres, elles avaient l'air vaguement humanoïdes, mais avec une tête pointue, des oreilles en pointe, des voix terriblement aiguës, et des ailes de libellules dans le dos qui leur permettait de voler. Aussitôt que la cage fut découverte, elles s'agitèrent, cognant dans les barreaux, faisant des grimaces aux élèves ou se disputant de leur voix criardes.

« Eh oui, dit-il d'une voix solennelle, ce sont bien des Lutins de Cornouailles que j'ai capturé au péril de ma vie et... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss Rogue ?

-C'est que, dit Eileen qui s'était écroulé sur sa table de rire, ils ne sont pas très dangereux, Professeur.

-Faites attention, dit-il en la menaçant de son index d'un air agacé, ce sont tout de même de redoutables petites pestes. Et maintenant, voyons ce que vous valez comme sorciers. »

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la cage d'où s'échappèrent les lutins qui firent aussitôt régner un désordre monstre dans la salle de classe, ils se précipitèrent vers tout ce qui pouvait créer du chahut, renversant les encriers, chiffonnant les feuilles de parchemin, ils mirent par terre les piles de livres et certains se mirent à dévisser le lustre. D'autres essayèrent de s'évader par les fenêtres, ou s'attaquaient aux élèves, leur tirant les cheveux ou leur mordant les oreilles de leurs petites dents pointues. Les élèves fuyaient en toute hâte vers le fond de la classe, essayant d'échapper aux lutins.

« Allons, dit Lockart en essayant de rétablir l'ordre, ce n'est tout de même pas si compliqué. _Mutinlutin Malinpesti_! »

Rien ne se passa, si ce n'est qu'un lutin lui arracha sa baguette pour la jeter par la fenêtre. Eileen lança par contre un _Estourbo_ qui assomma un lutin. L'imitant, Susan et Neville parvinrent à protéger leur coin de classe. Voyant qu'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir, Lockart leur lança un « Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir les remettre dans leur cage » et fila par une porte, donnant le signal de la débandade. Par acquis de conscience, Ernie McMillan resta également pour leur donner un coup de main et à eux quatre ils purent maîtriser la plupart des lutins et laissèrent les derniers s'échapper par la fenêtre. Ils enfermèrent alors les lutins assommés dans la cage et quittèrent enfin le cours.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce prof, s'emporta Eileen une fois qu'elle fût sortie, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire !

-Enfin, dit Susan en rougissant un peu, il a juste voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques.

-Eh bien c'était raté...

-Enfin Eileen, tu as bien lu ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il y a dans ses livres. C'est un grand sorcier.

-Hmpf, ça c'est ce qu'il dit.

-D'ailleurs, demanda Neville, comment savais-tu comment se charger des lutins ?

- _Estourbo_? C'est simplement un sort dont se sert mon père pour s'occuper des Korrigans de la lande quand ils s'aventurent chez nous, je me suis dit que ça devrait faire la même chose sur eux, ils ne sont pas beaucoup plus petit que des Korrigans. Bon sang, je suis presque sûre que ce sort vient de son propre Guide des Nuisibles, il aurait pu nous l'apprendre plutôt que de baragouiner je ne sais quelle formule inefficace. »

Durant le reste de la semaine, Neville eût l'impression de jouer à une partie de cache-cache dans tout le cachot où il était cherché par Lockart et Crivey. Le premier le coinçait dès qu'il le pouvait pour lui donner des conseils sur la façon dont il devait gérer son image, et le second adorait lui dire cinq ou six fois par jour « Salut Neville, ça va ? », et s'entendre répondre « Salut Crivey ! », ou même « Dégage Crivey ! ». Eileen quand à elle était de plus en plus exaspéré par les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et laissa échapper plusieurs fois qu'ils auraient dû filer le poste à son père.

Finalement le week-end arriva, mais il ne fut pas de tout repos, le samedi même, Eileen fut réveillée par Liva qui la tira du lit d'autorité des couettes à six heures du matin.

« Liva, gémit Eileen, tu as vu l'heure ? On est samedi bon sang !

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! J'ai recomposé l'équipe, il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner, on a deux nouveaux joueurs cette année il faut les intégrer à l'équipe le plus rapidement possible.

-Mouais, mouais, j'arrive. Ouaaah, bailla-t-elle, au moins il n'y aura pas de changement chez les Poursuiveuses.

-A ce propos, l'année prochaine je ne serais plus là, il faudra que Elen et toi soyez prêtes à accueillir un autre Poursuiveur. De préférence une fille, je pense qu'on communique mieux entre filles. Histoire de reconstituer ce trio de choc, c'est la force de l'équipe.

-Ouais, ouais, bon j'vais m'doucher,à tout de suite. »

Eileen descendit ensuite sur le terrain, à moitié endormi. Elle arriva en même temps que Liva qui ramenait les deux garçons de l'équipe, le nouvel Attrapeur et le Batteur Dai Davids. Elle s'avança devant le petit groupe et leur adressa un grand sourire malgré la brume qui régnait sur le terrain et le fait que le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon.

« Eh bien nous sommes tous là, avant de commencer, je voudrais vous présenter nos deux nouveaux joueurs, Brighid O'Neil notre nouvelle Gardienne, et Cédric Digorry, notre nouvel Attrapeur. »

La première était une Cinquième Année bien bâtie, elle avait une queue de cheval touffue de couleur rousse, un long nez et un fort accent de Belfast. Le deuxième était un grand gaillard bien qu'il soit en Quatrième Année il dépassait le reste de l'équipe d'une bonne tête, il avait également un grand sourire étincelant qui rappela à Eileen celui de Lockart, et de courts cheveux bruns surplombant des yeux gris. Il était particulièrement séduisant et Elen gloussa en l'observant, mais se calma vite lorsque la Capitaine lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bien maintenant, on va faire un petit échauffement, histoire de voir comment l'équipe se débrouille. Allons, tous en selle, on est partis. »

Ils s'échauffèrent pendant une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève tout à fait, amenant avec lui quelques spectateurs. Eileen reconnût Susan et Neville, mais aussi Colin qui semblait avoir suivi Neville jusque là. Liva s'interrompit en entendant le cliquetis de l'appareil photo.

« C'est qui lui, dit-elle en montrant le photographe en herbe, un espion des Gryffondors ?

-Le parasite de Neville, dit Eileen en souriant, mais tu as raison il est à Gryffondor. Viens, on va aller lui dire d'aller photographier l'entraînement des Gryffondors, demain.

-Attends, c'est pas les Serpentards là ?

-Mais si, et ils ont leurs balais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

Oubliant Crivey, l'équipe de Poufsouffle fondit sur les Vert et Argent qui s'installaient sur le terrain.

« Flint, hurla Liva, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? J'ai réservé le terrain jusqu'à onze heures !

-Oui, mais nous avons un mot du Professeur Rogue, il nous autorise à utiliser le terrain pour tester notre nouvel Attrapeur.

-Un nouvel Attrapeur ? Quel nouvel Attrapeur, dit Liva.

-Moi, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy, je suis le nouvel Attrapeur de Serpentard. Et regardez ce que mon père a offert à l'équipe de Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en dévoilant un Nimbus 2001.

-Le tout dernier modèle, se vanta Flint en exhibant le sien, bien meilleur que les Nimbus 2000. Et les Brossdur ne tiennent pas la comparaison bien sûr.

-Tu sais Flint, dit Elen d'un ton sarcastique, ce qui compte ce n'est pas le balai c'est le joueur qui est dessus. Et les joueurs de Poufsouffle n'ont pas payé pour entrer dans l'équipe, on est tous là parce qu'on est les plus talentueux.

-Tais-toi espèce de Sang de bourbe, cracha Malefoy, on t'as pas demandé ton avis. »

La réaction fut immédiate, si les Davids et Brighid ne comprirent pas l'insulte, étant eux-même Né-Moldus, les autres élèves de Poufsouffle réagirent aussitôt, Liva foudroya Malefoy du regard et s'apprêtait à intervenir en profitant de son statut de Préfet-en-Chef, mais Eileen fut plus rapide, dégainant sa baguette, elle lança un sort de jambencoton qui fit chuter Malefoy au sol, l'envoyant mordre la poussière. Il allait répliquer, et deux Serpentards sortirent leurs baguettes à leur tour, quand Liva s'exclama, outragée.

« Eileen ! On n'attaque pas les élèves, même en cas de provocation verbale ! Je vais demander à Chourave de te donner une retenue de plus, et j'enlève dix points à Poufsouffle ! Quand à vous les Serpentards, vous fichez le camp, le terrain sera libre à onze heures un point c'est tout. Le Professeur Rogue vous autorise à utiliser le terrain, très bien, mais vous attendrez les créneaux libres comme tout le monde. Et je retire également dix points à Serpentard ! Allons, disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Effrayés par la Préfète, les Serpentards battirent en retraite, puis Liva se retourna contre sa Poursuiveuse.

« Eileen, je sais que tu voulais défendre Elen, mais tu ne peux pas simplement attaquer les autres élèves. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche à Poudlard, tu as déjà reçu un avertissement en début d'année, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. Bien sûr, un maléfice ne te vaudra pas une expulsion, mais tu es vraiment sur une mauvaise pente. Tu es beaucoup trop impulsive, contrô maintenant, on reprend l'entraînement. »

Sans rétorquer, les Poufsouffles redécollèrent et continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à dix heures trente, voyant l'heure Liva les laissa aller se changer pour éviter de croiser à nouveau les Serpentards. Quand ils sortirent des vestiaires, Elen attira Eileen à l'écart pour lui parler.

« Je sais que tu n'aurais pas dû, mais merci quand même d'avoir pris ma défense, dit-elle à son amie, mais... ça veut dire quoi Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-C'est un terme abject, dit Eileen en rejoignant ses amis auxquels se joignit Elen, c'est pour qualifier les gens comme nous parce que leur sang serait sale, les sorciers qui sont nés de Moldus. Littéralement, notre sang est de la boue, pour eux, mais ce ne sont que les vieilles familles de sang-pur qui utilisent ce genre de termes. Et encore, Liva vient d'une vieille famille très renommée et elle n'a rien contre les Né-Moldus, elle en a pris plusieurs dans son équipe.

-Mais pourquoi tu te désigne comme Sang-de-Bourbe, demanda Elen, tu es la fille du Professeur Rogue.

-Oh, je ne suis pas techniquement une Née-Moldue, bien sûr. Mais Malefoy par exemple n'hésiterait pas à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ma mère en est une, de Née-Moldue, et mon père a une mère Sang-Pure, mais un père Moldu, donc je suis à trois-quarts Moldue, c'est largement suffisant pour les personnes comme Malefoy.

-Vous parlez de quoi, demanda Neville. »

Eileen et Elen leur résumèrent l'altercation avec les Serpentards, et expliquèrent à Neville ce qu'était un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils furent scandalisés par l'attitude de Malefoy, mais Susan gronda quand même un peu Eileen de s'être emporté. Sentant qu'ils avaient faim, ils décidèrent alors d'aller faire un saut chez Hagrid pour manger chez lui plutôt que dans la Grande Salle, Elen décida de les accompagner et ils allèrent tous les quatre frapper chez le garde-chasse. Lorsqu'il leur ouvrit il avait un air contrarié, mais il s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire.

« Entrez, entrez, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire, je pensais que c'était Lockart qui revenait.

-Il est venu vous rendre visite, s'étonna Eileen.

-Oui, grogna Hagrid, lui et sa robe fuchsia. Il voulait me montrer comment faire sortir des farfadets d'un puits, comme si je ne savais pas le faire moi-même.

-Et comme s'il savait le faire lui, rigola Eileen, en tout cas il ne sait pas gérer les lutins de Cornouailles quand ils sont dans sa classe.

-Vraiment, s'esclaffa Hagrid, ça ne m'étonne pas !

-Enfin, s'étonna Elen, Dumbledore n'aurait quand même pas donné le poste à un incapable, il n'aurait pas choisi le Professeur Lockart si celui-ci n'avait pas été le plus apte à ce poste, non ?

-Il n'était pas le meilleur, dit Hagrid, il était le seul. Hormis ton père Eileen, mais sans vouloir t'offenser tout le monde n'est pas prêt à laisser un ancien Mangemort enseigner la Défense.

-Ça va Hagrid, dit l'intéressée, je le sais bien.

–Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver des gens pour ce poste, continua Hagrid en remuant la marmite où mijotait un ragoût, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il est maudit... en tout cas ça doit faire une trentaine d'années que les candidats se succèdent, ils ne finissent jamais l'année. Bien sûr vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Quirrell. Et toutes sortes d'histoires sont arrivées aux autres, on a eu un vampire il y a quelques années, l'a dû démissionner quand ça s'est su, certains devenaient fous, ils entendaient des voix, ça les a poussés à démissionner. Et puis y'a trois ans, y'a eu ce Weber...

-Celui-là je le connais, dit Eileen en riant. Il a tenté de séduire ma mère, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres, de manière assez directe... et il s'est fait directement encastrer dans le mur de sa classe. Vous avez vu ce qu'elle vaut sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'ai pas vu la scène, mais ma mère m'a raconté. Mon père était furieux, il est un peu jaloux sur les bords.

-Bref, reprit Hagrid, les professeurs de Défense ne font pas long feu à Poudlard et les candidats deviennent plus rares d'année en année. Au fait Neville, dit-il en changeant de sujet, on m'a dit que tu distribuais des photos dédicacées, tu aurais pu l'en donner une.

-Mais pas du tout, protesta Neville, je ne fais absolument pas ça ! C'est Lockart et Colin qui...

-Te fatigue pas, dit Hagrid en souriant, je sais très bien que c'est pas ton genre. De toute façon, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Lockart, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être célèbre, t'es devenu plus célèbre que lui à l'âge d'un an, et je suis sûr que t'as encore plein de choses à faire.

-Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, rit Susan, il déteste qu'on laisse entendre qu'il n'est pas le plus célèbre.

-Non, ça ne lui a pas plu, et quand je lui ais dit que je n'ai pas lu un seul de ses livres il est parti, bon débarras. Y'a aussi la petite Weasley qui est venu me voir, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle venait pour me voir moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Neville.

-La petite Weasley ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà, Jenny ?

-Non, c'est Ginny, elle ne dirait pas non à une photo dédicacée si tu veux mon avis.

-Bah, je l'ai vu quoi ? Deux fois dans les couloirs, et encore c'est parce que c'est difficile de rater ses cheveux. Quoique, je crois qu'elle s'entend bien avec Luna. »

En continuant à parler, ils passèrent à table, le ragoût de Hagrid était un peu trop cuit mais globalement mangeable. Ils prirent ensuite congé, et se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque pour entamer leurs devoirs. Eileen faussa compagnie à ses amis pour rejoindre son père dans son bureau, elle toqua doucement à la porte, et entendit un « Entrez », très sec.

« Salut Papa, dit-elle en refermant le bureau, ça va ?

-Ah Eileen, dit Severus en se déridant, ravi de te voir. Tu as fait quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

-Quidditch, puis on est allé manger chez Hagrid.

-Il ne vous a pas empoisonné ? s'étonna Severus avec un rictus. En parlant de Quidditch, la Préfète-en-Chef m'a parlé d'un incident sur le terrain. Tu as jeté un sort à Malefoy une semaine après avoir reçu un avertissement du Directeur, est-ce que tu as une excuse ?

-Euh... ma mère a une mauvaise influence sur moi ?

-Touché, rit Severus, c'est vrai que tu as la même impétuosité que ta mère. Essaies quand même de te calmer, s'il te plaît, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois renvoyé. Et je ne vais pas essayer de l'empêcher si tu te mets dans la panade toute seule, je te préviens, pas de favoritisme.

-Ah, tu n'as pas influencé Dumbledore pour qu'il ne nous renvoie pas ?

-Oh, s'il n'y avait eu que les Weasley, j'aurais peut-être un peu plus insisté sur le fait qu'il faut les renvoyer. Mais de toute façon, je pense que Dumbledore fera tout pour que Neville ne soit pas renvoyé, c'est très important qu'il soit à Poudlard, bien plus important qu'une histoire de voiture volante. Bref, tout va bien, tu t'en sors avec tes nouveaux cours ?

-Oui, ça va Papa. A part en Cours de Défense, c'est juste... inintéressant, Lockart a commencé par nous interroger sur ses livres, c'est à dire sur lui. Et après il a libéré des lutins dans la classe et a été incapable de les maîtriser, c'est moi qui ai dû montrer à la classe comment faire...

-Ah Gilderoy... J'espère que le prochain Professeur sera compétent, pour rattraper le niveau.

-Du coup, Dumbledore ne te fait toujours pas confiance pour enseigner la Défense ?

-Confiance ? Si il me fait confiance, il sait très bien que j'ai de solides attaches sentimentales. C'est surtout le Conseil d'Administration qui s'y oppose en fait, ils pensent que le reste du monde sorcier n'est pas assez prêt pour ça. Mais tu n'es pas là pour discuter de mes échecs, Eileen, et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire, ma vie est suffisamment comblée avec toi et ta mère pour que je n'aies pas besoin d'enseigner ma matière préférée pour être heureux. »

Eileen passa plusieurs heures avec son père, elle prit même le temps de faire un croquis de lui travaillant à son bureau avant de finalement prendre congé. En rentrant elle croisa le professeur Chourave qui l'accosta avec une mine sévère.

« Miss Rogue, je vous cherchais, vous commencerez votre retenue ce soir et vous la ferez jusqu'à vendredi prochain, elle consistera à récurer les chaudrons de la salle de Potions, le Professeur Rogue a estimé qu'il devait personnellement régler cette affaire. Et pour l'incident de ce matin sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'ai approuvé la retenue que voulait vous donner Miss Ollivander, vous aurez donc une retenue supplémentaire samedi prochain, en ma compagnie. Ah et si vous croisez M Londubat, dites-lui qu'il devra commencer sa retenue en même temps que vous, le Professeur Lockart a demandé son aide pour répondre à ses admiratrices.

-Très bien Professeur. Je... je suis désolée de ma conduite, Professeur Chourave, je sais que j'ai été un peu trop impulsive et je vais essayer de me calmer à l'avenir.

-Je l'espère Miss Rogue, dit Chourave avec un sourire attendri, vous êtes une grande sorcière et vous pourrez aller très loin, ne gâchez pas tout en vous faisant renvoyer de l'école pour des raisons futiles. »

Eileen retourna alors dans la Salle Commune où elle trouva Neville, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle lui communiqua le message de Chourave ce qui le consterna.

« Oh non, pas Lockart ! Tout mais pas ça...

-Tu préfères venir récurer les chaudrons dans les cachots ?

-Au moins toi tu seras avec ton père, dit Neville d'un ton amer, je préférerais passer une semaine avec Severus qu'avec Lockart.

-Tu te trompes, dit Eileen, je ne serais pas avec mon père mais avec le Professeur Rogue, le pire enseignant de Poudlard et la Terreur des Cachots, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, sinon mon père m'aurait prévenu pendant l'après-midi que j'ai passé avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mmmm, peut-être. Mais je préférerais quand même subir les critiques acerbes et les sarcasmes de Rogue que le bavardage de Lockart.

-T'en fais pas un peu trop, s'amusa Susan, Lockart est juste un peu exubérant, mais au fond il est pas si horrible que ça.

-Mais il m'exaspère, c'est comme ça... »

Le soir ils se séparèrent après le dîner pour aller chacun à sa retenue, Eileen prit le chemin des cachots tandis que Neville tentait de trouver le bureau du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa retenue n'eût rien d'une partie de plaisir, elle passa quatre heures à nettoyer des chaudrons à la seule force de ses bras, tandis que son père se contentait de remarques acerbes sur son travail ou de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait oublié une tâche sur un chaudron, l'obligeant à recommencer le travail sur celui-ci. Certains chaudrons étaient si énormes qu'elle pouvait y entrer toute entière et elle passait de longs moments à en frotter tous les recoins, avant que le Professeur Rogue ne soit entièrement satisfait. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit des cachots, vers minuit, elle avait tout de même la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait.

En se dirigeant vers sa Salle Commune, elle vérifia sur sa Carte la position de Rusard, même si elle sortait de toute évidence d'une intense séance de récurage, elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer au concierge pourquoi elle rentrait à sa Salle Commune si tard, il refuserait certainement de la croire. C'est alors qu'elle vit que Luna se baladait également dans les couloirs, intriguée, Eileen obliqua se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre son amie de Serdaigle. Elle la retrouva dans un couloir qui menait aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, mais elle marchait bizarrement, comme si elle était somnambule.

« Luna, appela-t-elle doucement, ça va ? » Voyant que la jeune fille n'avait aucune réaction, elle la prit par le bras et dit plus fortement. « Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eileen, dit la jeune fille d'un ton endormi, salut. Je... où est-ce que je suis ?

-Tu es dans un couloir du deuxième étage à minuit. Heureusement que je t'ai vu sur ma carte, sinon c'est Rusard qui t'aurait pincé.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, j'étais sorti prendre l'air, ça m'aide à dormir. Je... je vais rentrer dans ma chambre à présent, je pense que ce serait plus prudent.

-Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux. Bonne nuit Luna.

-Bonne nuit Eileen, merci. »

Eileen rentra ensuite dans sa propre Salle Commune, elle songea un instant à parler de cet incident avec les autres, mais elle chassa cette idée. Si Neville pouvait s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille parce qu'il ne la connaissait qu'à peine, elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas à s'alarmer, c'était Luna, elle devait sûrement avoir l'esprit embrumé de Joncheruines ou quelque chose comme ça. Eileen fila donc se coucher, assommée par sa dure journée.

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Perso mes passages préférés sont ceux avec Eileen, j'aime beaucoup sa répartie... oui je sais que c'est moi qui écrit tout XD**

 **Sinon, le prof vampire vient des notes de Rowling, au début Quirell n'existait pas mais il y avait un prof vampire qui a finalement été oublié. Et certains reconnaîtront le Professeur Weber :p**  
 **Toujours dans les références le titre est bien entendu une référence à Aznavour que j'écoutais beaucoup pendant ce chapitre (comme celui d'avant d'ailleurs ^^).**

 **Ah et quelques différences avec le canon mineures mais que j'ai remarqué, Hagrid cuisine mieux que dans l'original, et surtout j'ai changé le système des Préfets. En fait, il y a une incohérence en soit dans la saga (d'après le 5, les Préfets ne peuvent pas enlever de points aux élèves, mais dans le deux Percy en enlève à Ron ^^), du coup j'ai essayé de faire un mix en pensant à ce que j'aurais fait moi. En gros, les Préfets peuvent enlever des points uniquement à leur propre maison, et peuvent donner des punitions si un Professeur les approuve. Et les Préfets-en-Chef peuvent enlever des points à tout le monde, donner des punitions, mais aussi des retenues si elles sont validées par un Professeur. Voilà, j'aime bien cette hiérarchie parce que ça fait des Préfets une figure d'autorité dans leurs maisons respectives, et des Préfets-en-Chef de vrais Préfets supérieurs ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

Queen Cassandra  
 _Hey !_  
 _J'ai bien aimée ton chapitre, le passage avec la beuglante m'a fait rire quelle sacrée Lily ;)_  
 _On se retrouve au prochain bonne continuation .._  
 _Bisous !_  
 **Merci, oui je ne pouvais pas empêcher Lily de pousser une gueulante XD  
J'espère qu'il t'as plu :p**


	5. Chapitre 5: Le château hanté

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, on entend le Monstre de Serpentard et Neville a encore quelques ennuis ^^  
Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :D **

Le lendemain, Neville retourna en retenue avec Lockart, il avait déjà dû subir son bavardage pendant six heures hier, le Professeur ne l'ayant laissé sortir que vers deux heures, lorsque les bougies s'étaient éteintes en crachotant. Il s'attendait à nouveau à passer une nuit très courte après une détestable soirée en compagnie du pire de ses Professeurs. Celui-ci l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et une magnifique robe d'un bleu roi, il l'invita ensuite à écrire les adresses sur les lettres qu'il écrivait, comme il l'avait fait hier soir. La première d'entre elles était pour Kathleen Nunush, Neville entreprit d'écrire l'adresse indiquée en songeant déjà à la fin de la retenue.

Entre chaque enveloppe, il observait les bougies qui baissaient progressivement mais lentement, si lentement. Il avait l'impression qu'elles ne fondaient même pas, mais il fut rassuré en constatant qu'une certaine quantité de cire s'étalait dans le chandelier. Alors qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules, il entendit une étrange voix, une voix qui sifflait et crachait en même temps, qui parlait d'un ton rêche et incompréhensible. Mais en se concentrant mieux, il discerna des mots au milieu des sifflements. « _Tuer, du sang... Viens, viens à moi... que je te déchire.. que je t'écorche... que je te tue... tuer, écorcher..._

-Vous avez entendu, dit-il à Lockart qui parlait tout seul depuis quatre bonnes heures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

-Cette voix ? Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? Elle parlait...

-Une voix ? Non, je n'ai rien entendu, mais... nom d'un best-seller, tu as vu l'heure ! Tu dois t'endormir, ce n'est pas étonnant, on s'amuse follement mais le temps passe. Allez rentre dans ta Salle Commune, il faut que tu te reposes, il y a cours demain. »

Neville fila sans demander son reste, trop heureux d'échapper à l'emprise de Lockart. Il alla aussitôt se coucher et ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, ce qu'il regretta le lendemain en se levant, il se sentait dégoûtant. Mais la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé hier avec Lockart chassa vite ses remords et il se dépêcha de faire sa toilette pour rejoindre les filles dans la Grande Salle, il leur raconta sa retenue devant un plat de maquereaux grillés.

« Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suppose que si c'était quelqu'un dans la pièce, Lockart l'aurait entendu aussi, non ?

-C'est bizarre, dit Eileen, ce n'est pas courant d'entendre des voix, même chez les sorciers... Dis Neville, tu ne crois pas que ce pourrait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Peut-être qu'il t'as retrouvé et il voulait te faire peur !

-Non, dit Neville avec un frisson à cette pensée, j'ai entendu sa voix l'année dernière, elle est glacée et menaçante et il parle très clairement. Là, c'était une voix sifflante et très rauque, elle était très différente, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui. Et il n'aurait pas pu venir ici, à Poudlard.

-Il l'a déjà fait, fit remarquer Susan. Mais si tu dis que ce n'était pas sa voix, je te fais confiance.

-Tu penses que je devrais en parler à un professeur ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Eileen, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe d'entendre des voix. Peut-être que tu as simplement mal entendu, il était tard non ?

-Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, expliqua Neville, je m'endormais à moitié d'accord, mais j'ai été réveillé par des sifflements et des crachements, et c'est quand je me suis concentré que j'ai remarqué que ça voulait dire quelque chose, il fallait que je me concentre pour les comprendre. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Bon, bon, mais je pense quand même que tu ne devrais pas en parler... »

Ils choisirent donc de ne rien dire et reprirent leur routine. Neville n'entendit plus la voix pendant ses retenues avec Lockart qui finirent par s'achever, et il finir par l'oublier à moitié, d'autant qu'il avait d'autres occupations, la deuxième année était bien chargée et ils devaient souvent passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Eileen quand à elle était d'autant plus chargée que Liva multipliait les entraînements et ce par tous les temps. En effet, le mois d'Octobre était venu avec un impressionnant cortège de nuages de pluie et les jours de beau temps étaient plus que rares. Le reste du temps, le temps variait de tempête mugissante à légère bruine.

Mais cela ne décourageait pas la Capitaine des Poufsouffles qui les faisait s'entraîner inlassablement, elle était en dernière année et comptait bien remporter la Coupe de Quidditch avant de partir de l'école. Ils croisaient souvent les Gryffondors en entrant ou en sortant des vestiaires, Dubois était aussi implacable que Liva et il faisait travailler son équipe tous les soirs, il était furieux d'avoir perdu la Coupe de dix points l'année dernière et comptait bien prendre sa revanche. Cela inquiétait un peu Eileen, si la plupart des joueurs étaient dans un esprit de compétition amicale, elle voyait bien que Dubois ne pensait plus ainsi, il était devenu aussi aimable avec les joueurs de Poufsouffle qu'avec les Serpentards et les soupçonnait de vouloir espionner ses joueurs chaque fois qu'ils allaient au Terrain de Quidditch. Mis à part Dubois, il n'y avait cependant pas de heurts avec les Gryffondors, qui avaient toujours été la Maison la plus proche des Poufsouffles.

Un jour d'Octobre, Neville rentrait seul du Parc, il avait aidé Chourave dans les serres, comme il le faisait de temps en temps, mais cette fois-ci la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis une semaine avait transformé le Parc en une gigantesque mare de boue qui avait tâché ses habits. Aussi répandit-il de la boue sur son chemin, tandis qu'il rentrait à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. En chemin, il croisa le Moine Gras qui engagea aimablement la conversation.

« Ah Neville, bonjour mon cher ami. Mais vous êtes trempés, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Bonjour mon Frère, répondit Neville, ce n'est rien, je suis juste sorti dans le Parc. Les joueurs de Poufsouffle doivent être dans un état bien pire, ils se sont entraînés pendant trois heures dans la pluie, tandis que moi j'ai passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi dans les serres.

-Vous devez beaucoup aimer la Botanique pour passer autant de temps à aider Mme Chourave, remarqua le Moine Gras.

-Oui, beaucoup, répondit Neville avec entrain. En fait, ce que j'aimerais, c'est créer un Club de Botanique à Poudlard, après tout on a bien un Club de Bavboules et un Club de Potions.

-Ce serait une excellente idée, cher ami, je vous suggère d'en parler à Mme Chourave, elle en serait ravie. »

A ce moment Neville faillit trébucher, évitant de justesse le chat gris qui était apparu entre eux deux, il s'agissait bien sûr de Miss Teigne, la chatte bien-aimée du concierge qui aidait son maître dans la lutte contre les élèves de l'école. Elle miaula fortement, certainement pour appeler son maître, bien que Neville ne sache pas vraiment en quoi il était en faute.

« Vous devriez rentrer vite dans votre Salle Commune, Neville, lui indiqua le fantôme, Rusard est de très méchante humeur, il est tombé malade et une explosion dans la salle de métamorphose a recouvert les murs d'une substance verdâtre qui lui a pris toute la journée à nettoyer, il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous voit mettre de la boue partout.

-Vous avez raison Frère Théobald, j'y vais au plus vite. »

Mais avant que Neville n'ait pu faire dix pas, un Rusard furibond surgit d'une tapisserie dissimulant un des nombreux passages secrets de l'école, certainement attiré par l'étrange sens qui le liait à son animal. C'était un homme petit, avec l'œil torve et la peau jaunâtre et cireuse, sa bouche était émaillée de chicots noirâtres et il avait le dos tordu. Présentement, il était en outre furieux, ce qui colorait son visage émacié de plaques rouges, et avait recouvert son nez rougi par la maladie d'une écharpe écossaise.

« Saleté, siffla-t-il, de la saleté dans les couloirs ! C'est assez, de la gelée verdâtre, de la bouse de dragon et de la cervelle de crapaud ! Et maintenant de la boue partout ! Londubat, venez avec moi ! Il faut faire un exemple ! »

Le concierge l'entraîna dans son bureau, situés au rez-de-chaussée, c'était une pièce basse, sans fenêtre, où flottait une odeur de poisson frit et de nourriture pour chats bon marché, une lampe à huile éclairait chichement les lieux tout en dégageant une fumée sombre qui piquait les yeux. Les murs étaient tous encombrés de dossiers, qui contenaient les dossiers disciplinaires de tous les élèves de l'école, ainsi que de leurs prédécesseurs. Enfin, dans un coin, pendaient chaînes et menottes dans l'attente du jour béni, pour le concierge, où les châtiments corporels seraient de retour à Poudlard.

« Voyons, voyons, marmonna le concierge en prenant une feuille vierge, nom Neville Londubat, crime...

-Vous savez, Monsieur, dit poliment Neville, ce n'était qu'un peu de boue.

-Pour vous c'est un peu de boue, pour moi c'est deux heures à me casser le dos pour nettoyer vos saletés ! Je disais donc, crime...

-Mais, je pourrais peut-être nettoyer ça moi-même, ou vous pourriez lancer un sort de récurage.

-Pas de magie dans les couloirs, aboya le responsable de la discipline, pour la six-cent-deuxième fois ! Je disais donc, Crime : Souillure du château et impertinence, puisque vous insistez. Châtiment proposé : Hmmmm »

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait intensément, un gros bruit se fit entendre à l'étage au dessus, le faisant sursauter. En hurlant le nom de Peeves, le concierge se rua hors du bureau, laissant Neville seul dans la pièce malodorante, le garçon laissa traîner son regard sur les dossiers, remarquant le nom de _Weasley (F et G)_ , qui avait droit à un tiroir entier, puis sur le bureau, qui était encombré de parchemins et de formulaires. L'un d'eux attira son attention, c'était un parchemin bleu portant le nom de _Vitmagic_. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il le tira à lui et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une arnaque, songea-t-il, il avait vu des dizaine de ces prospectus chez Anna et Richard, bien qu'ils ne soient pas sur l'amélioration des pouvoirs magiques, mais sur des sujets aussi triviaux que trouver la fortune, maigrir, ou connaître l'avenir. Bien qu'il se doutait que le monde magique soit capable de grandes prouesses il doutait beaucoup de la capacité d'accroître ses pouvoirs magiques par correspondance, après tout, pourquoi Tante Anna aurait-elle quitté le monde magique si une méthode miraculeuse lui avait permis de suivre des cours à Poudlard et d'avoir une vie normale.

Alors qu'il songeait à sa Tante, il comprit soudain pourquoi Rusard avait reçu ce prospectus, il était lui aussi un Cracmol. C'est pour ça qu'il passait des heures à récurer le château, il était incapable d'utiliser une baguette magique et devait donc nettoyer les lieux à la manière moldue. Alors qu'il songeait à l'infortune du concierge, il entendit celui-ci revenir et rejeta le prospectus plus loin sur le bureau. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il s'aperçut que le document qui devait être caché par des tas de parchemins était maintenant bien en vue au sommet de la pile. Ce que Rusard remarqua également, pâlissant soudain en voyant le document bien en vue.

« Vous... vous avez lu ma correspondance ?

-Je... je suis désolé, dit Neville qui avait horreur du mensonge, je n'aurais pas dû...

-De toute façon ce n'est pas pour moi, dit le concierge, c'est pour un ami. Sortez, sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Neville fila sans demander son reste, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Il croisa alors le Moine Gras dans le couloir qui arborait un grand sourire

« Ah cher ami, alors ça a marché ? Rusard vous a libéré ?

-Oui, dit Neville, vous avez fait quoi pour l'attirer hors du bureau ?

-J'ai convaincu Peeves de renverser une Armoire à Disparaître, dit le Moine Gras d'un ton complice, pas que ça ait été très dur d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il l'aurait déjà fait s'il en avait eu l'idée tout seul.

-Je vous remercie mon Frère, dit Neville, je n'ai même pas été puni Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous remercier ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, vraiment, dit le Moine Gras, rien du tout. Mais il y a bien une chose... je ne voudrais pas vous y obliger bien sûr, mais voilà, le jour d'Haloween, sir Nicholas le fantôme de Gryffondor organise son cinq-centième anniversaire de mort. Ce sera une grande fête où viendront la plupart des fantômes du pays, et ce serait un grand honneur pour Poudlard si le Survivant faisait une apparition. Vous êtes très connu, même chez les fantômes, vous comprenez, et je suis sûr que Sir Nicholas en sera ravi.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, dit Neville, je serais ravi de venir. Je n'ai jamais pu assister à un anniversaire de mort, ce doit être très intéressant. Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux amener mes deux amies, Susan et Eileen ? Pour ne pas être le seul vivant à la fête.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le frère, oh cher ami, ce sera grandiose ! Un honneur qui représentera beaucoup pour les fantômes de Poudlard.

-Eh bien, ravi de vous rendre ce service, Frère Théobald, je vous dirais si Susan et Eileen acceptent de venir. »

Il rentra ensuite à la Salle Commune et expliqua tout à Susan et Eileen qui se réchauffaient près du feu, la fille du Professeur de Potions était trempée de son entraînement, et d'ailleurs la plupart des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'était rassemblée autour du feu. Neville leur raconta donc rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé. Eileen sourit en l'entendant dire que Rusard était un Cracmol, elle le savait déjà par son père. D'autres en revanche furent plus surpris.

« Alors le vieux Rusard est un Cracmol, se moqua Zacharias Smith qui traînait dans le coin, pas étonnant que ce soit un incapable si c'est un erreur de la nature.

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit, Smith, dit Neville en se levant. »

La moitié de la Salle Commune se retourna vers eux, surprise par les éclats de voix. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas forcément très calmes, mais Neville était connu pour être un élève sage et studieux, peu porté à l'emportement, contrairement à Eileen, le voir s'énerver ainsi en réponse à une pique était troublant. Si Smith fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et se contenta d'un sourire narquois.

« Alors tu défends Rusard Londubat, dit-il d'une voix gouailleuse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait dans ce bureau ?

-Je me fiche bien de ce vieux croûton, riposta Neville en sortant sa baguette, mais ma Tante est une Cracmolle, et je t'interdis de la traiter d'erreur de la nature, même indirectement. Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si je ne le fais pas, ironisa Zacharias, tu écriras à ta Tante ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai vaincu Voldemort l'année dernière, riposta Neville en ignorant le frisson d'effroi qui parcourait l'assemblée, à côté du plus grand mage noir scotché derrière la tête de Quirrell, tu ne fais pas le poids, Smith.

-Londubat, Smith, intervint finalement Liva, arrêtez immédiatement ce cirque, ce n'est pas digne de Poufsouffle ! Neville, tu baisses ta baguette, Zacharias, tu retires ce que tu as dit. Et vous vous serrez la main, immédiatement.

-Désolé, marmonnèrent-ils tous les deux en se serrant la main.

-Bien, dit Liva qui parut s'en contenter, et la prochaine fois je retire des points à Poufsouffle. Vous pouvez faire autant de bruit que vous voulez dans la Salle Commune, mais je ne veux pas de bagarres, et surtout pas de duels de sorciers ! »

Elle balaya toute l'assemblée d'un regard furieux qui fit baisser la plupart des têtes et les conversations reprirent petit à petit, closant définitivement l'incident. Zacharias eût l'intelligence de s'exiler à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune tandis que Neville s'excusait auprès de la Préfète-en-Chef d'une petite voix.

« Eh ben, dit Eileen à sa Capitaine, t'es terrible comme Préfète-en-Chef dis donc.

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, Neville je n'ai rien contre toi mais je ne peux pas tolérer de tels esclandres dans la Salle Commune, ou même dans les couloirs, tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune Poufsouffle, je comprends tout à fait, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi. Au fait Eileen et Susan, le Moine Gras m'a invité à assister à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, pour la gloire de l'école selon lui. Il a aussi accepté que vous m'accompagniez si ça vous dit.

-Bien sûr, dit Eileen en souriant, ça doit être super intéressant de pouvoir participer à une fête de fantômes, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de vivants ont pu jamais y assister. Ce serait follement intéressant. C'est quand ?

-Le jour d'Halloween, donc dans deux semaines. »

Le jour dit, les trois amis allèrent donc dans les profondeurs des cachots pour y retrouver les fantômes, Susan avait émis quelques regrets quand au festin de Halloween qui s'annonçait particulièrement spectaculaire, mais Eileen lui fit remarquer qu'ils connaîtraient au moins cinq autres festins d'Halloween, tandis qu'ils ne pourraient voir qu'un seul Anniversaire de Mort dans leur vie. Et Neville avait de toute façon donné sa parole et son amie ne voulait pas le laisser y aller seul. Ils entrèrent donc tous les trois dans la salle que les fantômes occupaient, reconnaissable à la température glaciale qui y régnait.

La fête qui s'y tenait était pour le moins étrange, l'orchestre semblait jouer avec des scies musicales, en tout cas d'atroces instruments qui faisaient entendre un bruit strident qui faisait mal aux dents et était aussi éloigné de l'image que se faisait Neville de la musique que la Lune de la Terre. En outre une odeur pestilentielle régnait autour du buffet, qui était composé de divers plats qui auraient pu être appétissants s'ils avaient été servis trois mois plus tôt et n'avaient pas été laissés à pourrir pendant ce temps, le hachis contenait plus de vers que de viande, les poissons empestaient et étaient recouverts d'une pellicule verte et gluante pas du tout engageante et le gâteau qui était la seule chose qui ne semblait pas pourrie était dur comme de la pierre et avait d'ailleurs une forme de pierre tombale.

« Ah mon cher ami, dit la voix chaude et rassurante du Moine Gras, vous êtes là. Et vous avez amené vos amis, parfait. Mais ne restez pas près du buffet, c'est là de la nourriture pour nous, j'ai demandé aux Elfes de vous dresser une table un peu plus loin.

-Oh merci beaucoup Frère Théobald, dit Neville, c'est gentil à vous.

-Ce n'est rien, vous êtes mes invités et je sais que les mortels n'apprécient guère la nourriture avariée.

-Pourquoi avoir tout laissé se perdre, demanda Eileen, vous ne pouvez de toute façon pas manger.

-Non, mais le goût est plus fort et ainsi on peut presque le ressentir en passant à travers. Je pense que c'est la chose que je regrette le plus de ma vie terrestre, la bonne chère que je pouvais apprécier. Ça et le fait de n'avoir jamais été nommé Cardinal. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, nous sommes là pour faire la fête. Après tout, même les fantômes savent quel jour nous sommes, dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Neville. »

Il les laissa ensuite pour se diriger vers un groupe de fantômes, Neville et ses deux amis s'installèrent à une petite table à l'écart du buffet où les attendait une grosse marmite de soupe au potiron, une tourte de bœuf et une miche de pain, ainsi qu'une grande tarte à la citrouille pour le dessert. Affamés, ils attaquèrent ce petit festin, tout en bavardant entre eux et avec les fantômes qui passaient au dessus de leur table et s'arrêtaient parfois pour échanger quelques mots avec eux. Au milieu du repas, ils virent Peeves qui bombardait Mimi Geignarde cacahuètes pourries, la forçant à s'enfuir sous les cris de « Boutonneuse, boutonneuse. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis leur tarte à la citrouille, ils se mêlèrent à la foule, en essayant d'éviter le plus possible de traverser les morts, pour aller féliciter Nick, qui restait le centre de la fête. Alors qu'ils parlaient avec le fantôme des Lions, de grands bruits s'élevèrent du couloir et une troupe de cavaliers fantômes déboulèrent dans la salle, tenant tous leur tête sous le bras. Nick engagea la conversation avec le chef des cavaliers, un boute-en-train qui ne ratait pas une occasion de faire une blague, notamment avec sa tête tranchée, et qui ne tarda pas à voler la vedette au fantôme des Gryffondors. Neville fit une forte impression quand il révéla qui il était, mais ils finirent par quitter la fête, non sans avoir remercié Nick et le Moine Gras de les avoir invités.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de leur Salle Commune, Neville se figea dans un couloir et dit à ses amies de se taire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Eileen, intriguée.

-Chut, tu n'entends pas ?

-Entendre quoi ?

-Cette voix. Elle dit qu'il va y avoir un meurtre ce soir. Elle veut déchirer, tuer, elle veut du sang !

-Neville, enfin... attends nous !

-Par là, dit-il en prenant un couloir, elle va par là. Elle veut tuer, il faut l'en empêcher.

-Mais je n'entends rien, pesta Eileen en le suivant, et je pense que s'il y a vraiment un tueur fou dans le château il faut prévenir les professeurs. On ne peut rien faire Neville, on est des enfants. Et puis tout le monde est au festin, viens.

-Attends, elle s'est arrêtée. Je crois qu'elle monte, il faut prendre les escaliers.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, c'est ça ? Je te dis qu'il faut retourner dans la Grande Salle !

-Oui, c'est ça allez-y, il faut aller prévenir Severus, et Dumbledore. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau.

-Ah non, on ne te lâche pas, dit Susan, si tu tombes sur un malade on sera pas trop de trois pour l'arrêter. Arrête de jouer les héros !

-Je ne joue pas les héros. Mais vous ne l'entendez vraiment pas ?

-Non, on n'entend rien Neville je te jure.

-Oh... je n'entends plus rien non plus. Elle s'est tu. Je crois qu'elle a disparu par là...

-Par ici ? C'est les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, personne n'y va jamais...

-Oh Merlin, jura Susan. »

Dans le couloir les torches se reflétaient dans une immense mare d'eau qui venait des toilettes. Accrochée par la queue à une des torchères, Miss Teigne pendait lamentablement, raide comme de la pierre, et au dessus du corps de la chatte on pouvait lire ce sinistre message _Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte_ , inscrit en lettres de sang sur le mur il luisait d'une lueur inquiétante dans la lumière vacillante des torches. Les trois enfants restèrent figés devant cette vision d'horreur, puis Neville dit doucement qu'ils devraient peut-être aller prévenir les professeurs. C'est alors qu'un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et qu'une foule d'élèves arrivèrent dans le couloir en passant par les escaliers, rentrant tous du Banquet. Ils se figèrent à leur tour, formant un cercle autour de la scène de crime et du trio de Poufsouffles.

« Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy qui brisa le silence, bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, dit brusquement la voix du concierge, rentrez dans vos salles communes sales mômes, le festin est fini ! Que, sa voix s'étrangla d'un coup, ma chatte, qu'est-il arrivé à ma chatte. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

Personne ne répondit, mais les élèves s'écartèrent précipitamment du chemin du concierge, qui prit le corps de Miss Teigne dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui en retenant à grande peine ses sanglots. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers les trois Poufsouffles restés au centre du cercle, ce n'était pas la tristesse mais la rage qui déformait son visage.

« Vous, grinça-t-il en montrant Neville, c'est vous qui avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais pas du tout, protesta Neville, je n'ai rien fait à votre chatte, je viens de la découvrir comme ça. Je voulais prévenir Sev... le Professeur Rogue quand tout le monde est arrivé.

-Allons, allons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les interrompit la voix calme du Professeur Dumbledore, vous devriez rentrer dans vos dortoirs. Argus, que se passe-t-il ?

-Lui, aboya le concierge en pointant toujours Neville, Londubat, il a tué ma chatte !

-Voyons Argus, dit doucement Dumbledore, suivez-moi nous allons examiner toute cette affaire en plus petit comité. Monsieur Londubat, Miss Bones et Rogue, suivez-nous.

-Mon bureau est tout près, dit Lockart avec son habituel sourire, venez je vous accompagne.

-Merci Gilderoy. Les préfets, veuillez accompagner les élèves dans leurs Salles Communes, le Festin est fini et le couvre-feu devrait déjà être respecté. Allons, pressons ! »

Tandis que les Préfets rétablissaient l'ordre et ramenaient les élèves surexcités dans leurs appartements, Dumbledore prit délicatement le corps de Miss Teigne des bras du concierge, puis l'emporta dans le bureau de Lockart, suivi des Professeurs Chourave et Rogue, Lockart les précédant, sa robe orange volant de tous côtés tandis qu'il se dépêchait. Enfin les trois enfants et le concierge fermaient la marche, Neville terrifié à l'idée d'être accusé à tort d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et qui pourrait lui coûter sa place à Poudlard.

Lockart ouvrit son bureau, révélant une pièce que Neville ne connaissait que trop bien. Dumbledore posa le corps de la chatte sur le bureau sans prendre garde aux portraits qui fuyaient pour cacher leurs bigoudis et commença à l'ausculter doucement, palpant le petit corps froid et dur en prenant garde à ne rien casser, puis donnant de petits coups de baguettes pour tenter de la réanimer. Pendant ce temps Rusard s'était effondré sur une chaise, le corps secoué de sanglots tandis que le Professeur Chourave tentait de le réconforter en lui tendant de grands mouchoirs de soie pris sur le bureau de Lockart. Celui-ci aurait pu s'en scandaliser s'il n'était pas occupé à donner ses conseils à Dumbledore. Le Directeur se redressa ensuite avec un sourire triste.

« Tout va bien, Argus, dit-il d'une voix douce, elle n'est pas morte elle est simplement pétrifiée.

-Quel dommage que je n'aies pas été là, l'interrompit Lockart, j'aurais pu inverser le contre-sort, j'en suis sûr. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu inverser le maléfice avec un contre-sort si je l'avais lancé assez tôt. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir maintenant...

-Bien sûr que si, s'exclama brusquement Severus qui semblait sous pression, Pomona a reçu de très belles mandragores, dans quelques mois elle pourra les récolter et je fabriquerais un philtre de mandragore, ne vous en faites pas Argus, Miss Teigne aura recouvré la santé avant la fin de l'année.

-Bien sûr, un philtre de mandragore, ne vous fatiguez pas tant Severus, je pourrais en préparer un dans mon sommeil. J'ignorais que Pomona avait des plantes si intéressantes.

-Gilderoy, dit Severus d'une voix glaciale, je suis le Maître des Potions de Poudlard et je ne laisserais personne préparer une potion en dormant si je me trouve dans le même bâtiment que lui. La question n'est pas ce que nous allons faire mais qui a pu faire ça à Miss Teigne.

-C'est lui, s'étrangla Rusard, c'est Londubat ! Il... il sait que je suis un Cracmol, il a vu mes prospectus Vitmagic ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le mur !

-Ce n'est pas moi, protesta Neville, je n'ai pas touché à Miss Teigne. Et ma Tante est une Cracmolle, pourquoi est-ce que je les détesterais ?!

-Si je peux me permettre Monsieur le Directeur, dit Severus d'une voix nouée, il se pourrait que ces jeunes gens aient été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je sais qu'ils étaient invités dans les cachots à un anniversaire de mort, ils ont dû sortir plus tôt que les autres élèves...

-Bien sûr que vous les défendez Severus, cracha Rusard en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, c'est votre fille et ses amis !

-Argus, dit la voix ferme de Dumbledore, je ne crois pas que Neville ait pu faire ça. Il s'agit d'un sortilège très puissant, de la magie noire. Je doute profondément que ce soit du niveau d'un élève de Deuxième Année.

-Alors que faisaient-ils dans ce couloir, aboya Rusard, ce sont des Poufsouffles, on est au deuxième étage, ils n'avaient rien à faire là !

-Je.. dit Neville.

-On a entendu des bruits bizarres, l'interrompit Eileen, alors on a voulu voir ce que c'était. Puis je me suis aperçu que c'était des sanglots et j'en ai déduit que c'était Mimi Geignarde qui pleurait, Peeves l'a persécuté à la fête des fantômes. On a vu cette grande flaque d'eau, puis la chatte suspendue à la torchère, c'était horrible. On a voulu aller prévenir quelqu'un, mais les autres élèves sont arrivés.

-Et d'ailleurs, dit remarquer Susan, dans les élèves qui étaient au deuxième étage il y avait des Serpentards qui habitent dans les cachots, on a entendu Malefoy.

-Ma chatte a été pétrifiée, hurla Rusard, j'exige un châtiment !

-Innocents jusqu'à ce que l'on ait démontré leur culpabilité, l'interrompit Dumbledore, ne vous en faites pas Argus, nous arrêterons celui qui lui a fait ça et Miss Teigne aura recouvré la santé d'ici quelques mois. Maintenant je suggère que toute monde aille se coucher après cette rude soirée. »

Une fois que les trois Poufsouffles se furent suffisamment éloignés, Neville se retourna vers ses deux amies et leur demanda.

« Vous pensez que j'ai eu raison de ne pas leur parler de cette voix ?

-Je ne sais pas Neville, répondit Susan, ça n'est pas très bon signe d'entendre des voix, mais... ça pourrait être important.

-Et puis, ajouta Eileen, je ne suis pas sûre que mon père ne soit pas déjà au courant...

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive à savoir des choses qu'il n'est pas sensé savoir. Enfin, je sais pas, c'est peut-être juste une impression...

-Mais non, la rassura Susan, je suis sûre qu'il est juste très intelligent, il lit en toi comme dans un livre parce que tu es ta fille. Personne ne peut lire dans les pensées.

-Bref, tout ça pour dire... pour l'instant je pense qu'il vaut mieux tenir ça secret mais si jamais i nouveau des problèmes... il faudrait peut-être en parler à mon père, je suis sûre qu'il sera compréhensif.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais... vous me croyez n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'on te croit Neville, dit Susan avec un grand sourire, tu es notre ami, tu n'as aucune raison de nous mentir. Et on a bien trouvé Miss Teigne, non ?

-Dis, intervint Eileen, tu ne penses pas que ce pourrait être en lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Mais non, dit Neville, je te dis que ce n'est pas sa voix que j'entends.

-Pas sa voix à lui, c'est sûr. Mais... ça pourrait être celle de quelqu'un d'autre, après tout il a déjà possédé quelqu'un...

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, j'ai pas du tout envie de faire à nouveau face à Voldemort...

-Moi non plus, dit Eileen, mais en même temps... je trouve que ce serait plus rassurant d'avoir à nouveau à affronter Tu-Sais-Qui plutôt qu'un autre mage noir surpuissant...

-On peut aller se coucher, dit Susan d'une petite voix, je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de Vous-Savez-Qui. En plus, on est dans un couloir à minuit et demie, si un prof nous surprend on est bon pour la pire punition de notre vie. Et si c'est Rusard il va nous étriper. »

Les trois Poufsouffles se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans leur Salle Commune qui était passablement agitée. Cependant, lorsque le portrait de Helga vint transmettre l'ordre de Mme Chourave que tout le monde devait se coucher, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs chercher le repos.

Le lendemain, Neville et ses amis retrouvèrent les Patil et Luna dans une salle de classe vide où ils discutèrent des événements de la veille tout en s'entraînant à leurs sortilèges. Luna semblait particulièrement bouleversée, même si c'était difficile à dire chez elle. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude et son regard était un peu moins rêveur que d'habitude.

« D'ailleurs, lui demanda Padma, tu étais où Luna hier ? Je t'ai cherché partout au moment du banquet, tu avais quelque chose à faire ?

-Moi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas très bien de la nuit d'hier, répondit Luna d'une voix pâteuse très différente de sa voix habituelle, je... j'avais pris la direction de la Grande Salle, et puis après c'est un peu flou. Si, je crois que j'ai mangé dans la Grande Salle. Mais je suis sorti plus tôt, parce que j'avais des devoirs à faire.

-Ah bon, dit Padma, si tu le dis. Du coup, tu n'es pas au courant pour Miss Teigne ?

-Si, les filles en parlaient quand je suis revenu dans le dortoir.

-Mais tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir pour faire tes devoirs, demanda Susan.

-Je ne sais plus... je crois que j'ai été infectée par un Joncheruine hier, tout est tellement flou...

-Bon, si tu le dis.

-Pauvre Miss Teigne soupira la jeune blonde, elle ne méritait pas ça...

-Oh tu sais, dit Parvati, elle nous embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Si c'était un autre chat, je serais triste, mais Miss Teigne ça va...

-Au fait, dit Neville pour changer de sujet, ce matin j'ai croisé Dean Thomas, et quand j'ai voulu le saluer il s'est enfui en courant. Et Potter s'est remis à nous traiter comme des parias...

-Oh ne fais pas attention, ils sont bêtes, lui répondit Parvati, tous les Gryffondors sont persuadés que tu es celui qui a pétrifié Miss Teigne.

-Génial, marmonna Neville, les Gryffondors se liguent avec Rusard pour me pourrir la vie. Heureusement qu'il y en a une qui garde un semblant de jugeote, ajouta-t-il en voyant Parvati se renfrogner.

-Oh je ne suis pas la seule, dit-elle, Hermione non plus n'y croit pas une seconde.

-Chez les Serdaigle aussi tu es considéré comme l'Héritier , ajouta Padma, je me suis fâché avec Mandy à cause de ça.

-Eh les filles, dit Neville, vous n'êtes pas obligées de vous fâcher avec vos amies pour moi. Je m'en fiche bien de savoir qu'on me regarde de travers chez les Serdaigle et les Gryffondors tant que vous trois vous me considérez comme normal et les Poufsouffles aussi.

-Tu es sûr que les Poufsouffles ne te voient pas comme ça, demanda Luna.

-En tout cas aucun d'entre eux ne s'est enfui quand je suis allé manger. Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi sûr de moi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, ils ne sont pas très différents des autres maisons, après tout. »

Neville eût l'occasion de tester la loyauté des Poufsouffles le soir-même, en revenant dans la Salle Commune. Apparemment l'absence de réaction de ses camarades au matin était plus due à leur ignorance qu'à leurs opinions car lorsqu'il revint dans la Salle bondée, il y eût un grand mouvement de foule pour s'écarter de lui. Jusqu'à ce que Musca la préfète de Sixième Année se place à ses côtés. Elle ne le dépassait que d'une tête malgré ses quatre ans d'avance, mais sa petite taille ne l'empêchait pas d'être pleine d'autorité et d'avoir un certain coffre, ses reproches retentirent dans toute la salle.

« Dites-donc, est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous avez peur de Londubat ?

-Ben, dit un des Septième Années après un silence, on dit que c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et qui a pétrifié Miss Teigne.

-Ah et qui dit ça ?

-Ben tout le monde, renchérit un autre, je l'ai entendu d'un Gryffondor qui était au premier rang hier. Même que Rusard l'a accusé tout de suite.

-Est-ce que Londubat a été renvoyé, rétorqua la Préfète, est-ce qu'il a eu une retenue ou même des points en moins ?

-Euh... non.

-Et vous pensez que Dumbledore aurait laissé un coupable impuni ?

-Ah ouais, peut-être pas...

-Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres maisons, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ici on est chez les Poufsouffles ! Et chez les Poufsouffles, on est loyaux et justes. Tant que Londubat n'aura pas été déclaré coupable par Dumbledore, je refuse de vous voir le traiter en paria. Et je vous préviens, c'est pas des paroles en l'air, je suis prête à enlever des points à Poufsouffle à la moindre incartade. C'est compris ? »

Elle balaya l'assemblée d'un regard noir qui fit baisser les yeux aux spectateurs des premiers rangs puis, satisfaite, se tourna vers Neville qui n'en menait pas large.

« Londubat, je t'assure que si on découvre que c'est toi qui a fait ça, on va te pourrir la vie. Mais en attendant... tu as le soutien de toute la maison Poufsouffle sans exception. T'es chez toi ici, comme chacun et chacune d'entre nous. Et n'hésite pas à venir nous parler si tu as un problème à cause de ces histoires, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, nous les Préfets.

-Merci Musca, dit Neville avec un sourire, ça fait plaisir. J'ai vraiment de la chance que le Choixpeau m'ait envoyé chez les Blaireaux. »

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Le prénom du moine gras vient de la fic "Les secrets d'Hermione" de Miss Teigne1 sur .**

 **RAR :**

 **Queen Cassandra : Ravi que ça t'ait plus, oui Eileen a le caractère de sa mère ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Enquête et Accident

**Je suis de plus en plus nul en titres :p  
Bref, le titre est assez explicite, on avance un peu dans l'histoire et Dobby revient d'un façon toujours aussi fracassante :D  
On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;) **

Le Lundi, les Poufsouffles avaient cours d'Histoire de la Magie en première heure, ce qui ne les enchantait pas vraiment. La plupart en profitaient pour finir leur nuit de sommeil, ou suivaient vaguement tout en dessinant ou en bavardant avec leur voisin. La seule élève studieuse du cours était Eileen qui parvenait à résister au pouvoir soporifique de la voix du Professeur Binns, le seul enseignant mort du Collège. Cependant ce lundi là était un lundi particulier parce que ce lundi-là, une élève avait une question à poser au Professeur Binns. Quand ce dernier vit la main tendue d'Eileen il fut particulièrement étonné tant et si bien qu'il en perdit le fil de son discours et ne sût d'abord pas comment réagir.

« Oui Mlle...

-Rogue, Professeur. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez nous parler de la Chambre des Secrets. »

La phrase eût l'effet d'un coup de canon dans la salle de classe, la plupart des élèves se réveillèrent, ceux qui dessinaient levèrent le nez de leur feuille et le Professeur Binns hoqueta un instant, surpris par cette question.

« La Chambre des Secrets ? Je regrette Mademoiselle Orgue, mais je m'occupe d'histoire, pas de légendes.

-Mais Professeur, ne dit-on pas que sous toutes les légendes il y a une vérité qui se cache ?

-Eh bien... c'est souvent vrai, Mlle Morgue, mais cette légende est si farfelue, si invraisemblable... Il ne peut pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de fondé derrière tout ça.

-Mais Monsieur, dit Neville, ne sommes-nous pas chez les sorciers ? En quoi la Chambre des Secrets est-elle plus farfelue que la magie ?

-Voyons Monsieur...

-Londubat.

-Voyons Monsieur Pont de bois, la magie obéit à des règles précises et n'a rien de farfelu si tant est qu'on ait été élevée avec elle durant son enfance... Mais, je suppose qu'on peut en discuter, dit-il en voyant que toute la classe était suspendue à ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des siècles, eh bien vous savez tous que Poudlard a été fondé par les quatre plus grands sorciers de leur temps, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Bien, ces quatre sorciers avaient décidé de fonder un lieu où chacun pourrait transmettre son savoir à des dizaines de jeunes sorciers. Et au début tout se passait bien, ils recherchaient des jeunes gens doués de pouvoir magique, et les éduquaient ensemble, en harmonie, à l'abri des Moldus qui étaient à l'époque effrayés par les sorciers. Bien sûr, nous sommes vers l'an mil, c'est à dire trois-cent ans avec le Code du Secret Magique International.

Mais une dispute éclata ensuite entre Salazar Serpentard et les trois autres, Serpentard estimait que les sorciers issus de familles moldues n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, qu'ils pouvaient mettre la sûreté de l'école en danger. Mis en minorité, il quitta l'école, voilà ce que l'on sait d'après des sources historiques dignes de foi. Mais une légende est venue troubler cette histoire, d'après cette légende, Serpentard ne s'est pas contenté de quitter l'école, il aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour créer une chambre secrète sous le château, cachée des trois autres Fondateurs, une chambre renfermant un monstre hideux qui n'obéirait qu'à son Héritier, lequel pourrait l'utiliser pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne sont pas dignes de recevoir l'éducation des Quatre Fondateurs.

Mais ce n'est bien sûr qu'une légende, aucun monstre n'a été trouvé, ni aucune chambre. Des sorciers parmi les plus puissants de leur époque ont fouillé l'école à plusieurs reprises dans son histoire, elle a même subi des grands travaux qui ont obligé à démonter une grande partie des murs, et pourtant jamais aucune chambre n'a été découverte. C'est une légende idiote destinée à effrayer les esprits faibles. Selon moi, je dirais que c'est une rumeur lancée par des partisans du sang-pur pour effrayer les Nés-Moldus qui ignoreraient l'histoire de l'école.

-Mais, l'interrompit Eileen, si la chambre est secrète, peut-être que personne n'a pu la trouver.

-Sottises Miss Ogre, riposta le Professeur, certains des plus grands Directeurs et Directrices ont fouillé ce château ou ont supervisé des travaux majeurs. S'il y avait le moindre placard à balais secret dans ce château, il serait déjà connu depuis des siècles. Les Trois Fondateurs ont eux-même fouillé le château, sans succès alors qu'ils étaient chacun aussi puissants et sages que Salazar Serpentard.

-Mais peut-être faut-il pratiquer la magie noire pour l'ouvrir, proposa Ernie McMillan.

-Monsieur...

-McMillan.

-Monsieur McTiernan, ce n'est pas parce que des sorciers ne pratiquent pas la magie noire qu'ils ne la connaissent pas. Je vous assure que des mages aussi puissants que Dumbledore savent tout des secrets les plus noirs de la magie sans y avoir touché eux-même.

-Mais, commença Hannah Abbot.

-Ça suffit, coupa le Professeur Binns, nous avons assez perdu de temps avec les mythes, revenons aux informations sûres et vérifiables ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la classe avait retrouvé sa torpeur habituelle, ce qui rassura le vieux fantôme, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être interrompu pendant son cours et tout ce qui brisait sa routine lui faisait peur. Il chassa cependant vite l'incident de ses pensées, et à la fin du cours, il était persuadé que tout s'était déroulé comme d'ordinaire et que personne ne l'avait interrompu pendant qu'il parlait. Les Poufsouffles, quand à eux discutèrent avec animation des nouvelles que leur avaient donné le Professeur fantôme.

« Eh bien, dit Susan, je savais que Serpentard était à moitié fêlé, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait inventé toute cette histoire de sang-put, ni que c'était lui qui avait conçu la Chambre des Secrets.

-Donc tu penses que la Chambre des Secrets existe vraiment, demanda Neville un peu perdu.

-Bien sûr, répondit Susan, n'écoute pas ce vieux barbon de Binns ! Je suis persuadée que la Chambre des Secrets existe, qui d'autre qu'un monstre pourrait pétrifier une chatte ? Dumbledore l'a dit, c'est un acte de très haut niveau, et je ne vois pas un Professeur pétrifier Miss Teigne comme ça pour s'amuser.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit Eileen, mais je trouve ça bizarre cette histoire de monstre et de chambre. Je veux dire, si Serpentard était un mage noir sans scrupules qui déteste tous les Né-Moldus, pourquoi être parti en cachant le monstre ? Il aurait juste pu pétrifier les trois autres avec son monstre, prendre possession de l'école et n'y accepter que les sang-purs.

-Peut-être que son monstre était trop jeune ? Ou peut-être qu'il a été vaincu par les trois autres ?

-Mais alors pourquoi garder la maison de Serpentard, se demanda Neville, s'il était vraiment maléfique. Je veux dire, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément maléfiques...

-Tu trouve, dit Susan, pourtant la maison de Serpentard est celle qui a produit le plus de mages noirs !

-Oui, mais Severus aussi est allé à Serpentard, rétorqua Neville. Et moi aussi j'ai failli y aller, le Choixpeau me l'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé à cause des avertissements de Eileen.

-Ah, dit Eileen, moi il m'a proposé Gryffondor, mais j'ai refusé à cause de mon père. Et puis mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait des bons sorciers qui sont allé chez Serpentard, et il ne se comptait pas dans le tas.

-Ah bon qui ? Et pourquoi il ne se comptait pas ?

-Merlin par exemple, dit Eileen. Et... il se considère presque comme un Mage Noir, à cause des histoires de Mangemort et tout ça. Je sais pas vraiment, il refuse de m'en parler le plus souvent. Il essaye de me protéger.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, dit Susan, Serpentard n'est peut-être pas aussi diabolique que ça. Mais n'empêche, cette Chambre expliquerait toutes ces agressions.

-Peut-être, dit Neville, peut-être que la Chambre a été conçue pour abriter un monstre qui devait défendre Poudlard. Peut-être que Serpentard aimait beaucoup l'École, puisqu'il l'avait fondé, et a voulu la protéger. Alors il a demandé à son héritier de continuer. Mais au fur et à mesure, les héritiers de Serpentard sont devenus des mages noirs qui voulaient éliminer les Né-Moldus. Et dans ce cas, l'Héritier de Serpentard serait un fils de vieille famille, qui déteste le Né-Moldus et rêve de les détruire...

-Malefoy, s'écria Susan, c'est sûrement lui ! Vous vous rappelez le soir de l'agression, quand il a dit que les prochains seraient les Sang... je n'arriverais pas à dire ça. Bref, il a tout de suite dit que ce serait les Né-Moldus qui seraient les prochains sur la liste, alors que rien ne l'indiquait. « Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde ! », ça ne veut rien dire si on ne sait pas que c'est censé être l'Héritier de Serpentard.

-Oui, mais comment le faire avouer, demanda Eileen. Je me vois mal aller dire à mon père « Papa, on est sûrs que c'est Malefoy qui a fait le coup, tu dois l'arrêter. ». Il se moquerait de moi.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse tirer les vers du nez de Malefoy, proposa Neville, et qu'on enregistre sa voix pendant qu'on le fait parler. Je pourrais demander un magnéto à ma Tante...

-Un navet d'eau, demanda Susan, pourquoi tu voudrais demander un navet à ta Tante ?

-Mais non, dit Nevile en riant, un ma-gné-to ! C'est un truc qu'on utilise chez les Moldus, ça enregistre les voix.

-Ça ne marchera pas, répondit Eileen, Poudlard est trop magique, rien d'électronique ne peut y fonctionner. Une Plume à Papote serait trop voyante et en plus on aurait pu écrire n'importe quoi...

-Mais, dit Neville, vous avez bien une radio chez les sorciers, non ? Alors vous devez avoir des micros ou des appareils pour enregistrer les sons ?

-Mmmm, oui, on pourrait prendre un magiphone, il faudrait que j'essaie d'enregistrer quelque chose en le réduisant de taille...

-Oui, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment faire avouer Malefoy, intervint Susan, on n'est pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté avec les Serpentards, et surtout avec celui-là.

-Oh pour ça j'ai mon idée, dit Eileen avec un grand sourire. Par contre, il va falloir violer une bonne dizaine d'articles du règlement... On va utiliser du Polynectar !

-Attends, c'est une potion du niveau des ASPICs, ça, dit Susan, ton père nous en a vaguement parlé la semaine dernière, mais il a bien précisé qu'on ne verrait pas ça avant la sixième année...

-Eh bien, dit Eileen avec un petit sourire satisfait, on verra si je suis aussi doué que mon père et ma mère en Potions. Par contre, il y a quelques difficultés, premièrement on va devoir emprunter un livre dans la Réserve, donc avoir l'autorisation d'un Professeur...

-J'ai mon idée là-dessus, dit Neville avec un de ses rares sourires machiavéliques.

-Ensuite, il y aura certainement des ingrédients qu'on a pas dans nos nécessaires à potions... et ne comptez pas sur moi pour voler quoi que ce soit à mon père, c'est un maniaque qui refait l'inventaire de sa réserve tous les soirs !

-Oh pour ça, j'ai un oncle apothicaire, il ne fera pas d'histoires si on ajoute un petit pourboire à la commande.

-Tu lui diras de se servir dans mon coffre, intervint Neville, quelques Gallions de moins ne feront pas une grande différence dans la fortune des Fawley.

-Et enfin troisièmement, il faudra un bout de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence... Ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai un très bon sortilège de sommeil pour s'occuper des Serpentards dont on devra prendre l'apparence.

-En fait, c'est surtout l'idée de boire de l'extrait de Serpentard qui nous dégoûte, fit remarquer Neville. Imagine une potion avec une rognure d'ongle de Goyle...  
-En général, dit Eileen en soupirant, on prend un cheveu. Après, si tu veux t'amuser avec des rognures d'ongles, des poils d'aisselles ou je ne sais quel immondice, libre à toi. »

Les trois amis éclatèrent alors de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Puis Eileen retrouva son sérieux et demanda à Neville.

« Alors, quelle est cette idée géniale pour avoir une autorisation d'un Professeur pour pénétrer dans la Réserve ? Je te préviens tout de suite, mon père ne doit pas savoir qu'on emprunte des livres de potions de Septième Année, il me soupçonnerait tout de suite de les préparer en cachette.

-Lockart, dit Neville avec le retour du sourire machiavélique, il signe tout ce qu'il voit on n'aura même pas à trouver une excuse crédible.

-Mais... c'est génial, dit Eileen, au moins cette andouille servira à quelque chose. »

Deux jours plus tard, pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils mirent leur plan en route. Le cours était rapidement devenu le plus détesté de Neville, alors qu'il aimait bien la Défense avec Quirrell, les cours de Lockart étaient inutiles, il reconstituait les scènes de ses livres au moyen d'un cobaye, de préférence Neville. Ce cours-ci il devait imiter un loup-garou menaçant un village à chaque pleine lune dont Lockart s'était débarrassé d'un simple coup de baguette. Neville se sentait parfaitement ridicule, accroupi sur le bureau en train de hurler à la lune et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas exploser, puisqu'il avait un service à demander au Professeur ensuite. Eileen était elle aussi à bout, chaque fois qu'elle entendait Neville imiter un hurlement de loup, elle imaginait son parrain à sa place et elle oscilla entre l'explosion de rage et la crise de larmes pendant tout le cours, parvenant cependant à contenir les deux.

« Voilà, très bien Neville, dit Lockart, et lorsque je me suis retrouvé coincé dans cette cabine téléphonique, essayant de retenir la bête pour l'empêcher de me mordre, j'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai lancé un sort compliqué du nom d' _Homomorphus_ , qui l'a fait redevenir humaine. Et c'est ainsi que les habitants de Wagga-Wagga n'ont plus jamais été menacés par le terrible loup-garou. Bien, pour le prochain cours je voudrais que vous m'écriviez un poème relatant ma victoire sur le terrifiant loup-garou de Wagga-Wagga. »

Alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, pour ceux qui les avaient sorties, et se dépêchaient de sortir dans le couloir, Neville, Eileen et Susan s'approchèrent avec leur morceau de parchemin. C'est Susan qui s'avança avec l'autorisation.

« Professeur, excusez-moi, je... j'aurais besoin d'emprunter un livre de la Réserve. Je pense qu'il m'aiderait à mieux comprendre votre livre _Marche avec les Monstres_ , et...

-Tu l'as aimé, demanda Lockart en sortant une magnifique plume de paon sans regarder ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le parchemin, je crois que c'est mon livre préféré. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir aidé trois excellents élèves de perfectionner leurs connaissances.

-Merci beaucoup Professeur, dit Susan en reprenant le parchemin.

-De rien. »

Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Neville fuit le plus vite possible par la porte, entraînant ses amies avec lui. Une fois éloignée de la salle de Défense d'une bonne distance, Eileen laissa éclater sa colère.

« Non mais quel crétin ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, il a quoi dans la cervelle, de la sauce à la menthe ?!

-Eh calme-toi Eileen, dit Neville, ça nous arrange qu'il soit trop stupide pour lire ce qu'il signe.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, mais de son cours. Non mais vraiment ? Un simple sortilège qui guérit les loups-garous. S'il y avait un sortilège qui guérissait les loups-garous, il n'y aurait plus de loups-garous !

-Ah ça, oh il se vante un peu, il a dû s'en sortir par un autre moyen.

-Pfff, il a tout inventé oui. Comme si on pouvait en réchapper en se faisant enfermer dans une cabine téléphonique avec un loup-garou...

-Ça t'es déjà arrivé, demanda Susan qui n'aimait pas qu'on critique le Professeur Lockart.

-Enfin, c'est évident, non ? Les morsures de loup-garou sont empoisonnées, un coup de croc et il serait devenu un paria lui aussi !

-Eh calme-toi Eileen, dit Neville, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils...

-Désolée, je sais que ça ne sert à rien, répondit-elle en sanglotant. Mais... je suis toujours sur les nerfs quand ça concerne Parrain.

-Ne t'en fais pas Eileen, lui dit Susan, Remus c'est un cas particulier. Après tout, il a de très bons amis, Dumbledore l'aide parfois à trouver du travail, il vit beaucoup mieux que la plupart des loups-garous.

-Oui, désolée, dit Eileen en reniflant, je me calme, je me calme. Venez, on va à la bibliothèque pour récupérer le livre. »

A la bibliothèque, Mme Pince fit des difficultés pour les laisser aller dans la Réserve,elle vérifia plusieurs fois le parchemin puis fut forcée d'admettre que c'était bien une autorisation et les laissa emprunter un livre. Eileen fureta partout en allant le chercher, mais elle parvint à se contenir et n'emprunta que les _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. Une fois à l'abri de leur Salle Commune, Eileen le feuillette, s'arrêtant à presque chaque potion jusqu'à ce que Neville lui arrache à moitié des mains pour consulter le sommaire.

« Ah voilà dit Eileen en reprenant le livre, oh Merlin elle a l'air compliquée comme potion. Voyons, on aura besoin de chrysopes, de polygonum, ça c'est facile. Ce qui va être compliqué, c'est la corne de bicorne en poudre et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. Ton Oncle peut nous trouver ça Susan ?

-Sans problème, répondit cette dernière en notant ce dont ils auraient besoin. Bon, elle sera prête quand cette potion ?

-Un mois, pas moins, répondit Eileen, il y a la pleine lune à respecter, les chrysopes doivent macérer pendant vingt-huit jours, etc... De toute façon je vais m'occuper de tout ça, par contre il va falloir trouver un endroit discret pour la préparation.

-Pourquoi pas les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, proposa Susan, personne n'y va jamais.

-Pourquoi pas en effet, répondit Eileen, si tu arrives à allumer un feu dans un endroit aussi humide. »

Ils décidèrent de faire une reconnaissance des toilettes ce week-end, après le match de Quidditch qui devait opposer Poufsouffle à Serdaigle, le premier match de l'année, toute l'école y assistait et il était une fois de plus commenté par Lee Jordan. Les Serdaigles étaient survoltés, après l'humiliation de l'année dernière ils avaient entièrement remplacé leur équipe et espéraient, si ce n'est gagner, au moins sauver l'honneur en donnant du fil à retordre aux Poufsouffles qui étaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps donnés comme favoris. L'équipe de Poufsouffle se sentait parfaitement bien, leurs Poursuiveuses étaient au meilleur de leur forme et de leur complicité et Liva estimait que Digorry était encore meilleur que Nellie au poste d'Attrapeur.

Le match débuta par une magnifique action des Poursuiveuses de Poufsouffle, comme d'habitude, elles marquèrent le premier but en moins d'une minute, provoquant une ovation parmi les tribunes jaunes et noires. Mais le match prit une toute autre tournure dans la tribune jaune et noire lorsqu'un Cognard faillit la percuter, provoquant un mouvement de frayeur. Le Cognard repartit vers le centre du terrain puis, sans avoir été dévié par un Batteur, obliqua en direction des tribunes de Poufsouffle, et fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Dai qui était dans le coin le renvoya d'un grand coup de batte vers un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui n'eût même pas à l'éviter, le Cognard obliquant à nouveau en direction des tribunes.

Voyant qu'ils étaient la cible d'un Cognard fou, les Poufsouffles quittèrent les tribunes en hâte, tandis que les joueurs réclamaient un temps mort pour s'occuper du Cognard. Ce dernier, voyant que les tribunes étaient vides changea de direction et alla pourchasser les spectateurs qui s'enfuyaient. Il apparut rapidement que c'était Neville qui était visé, il avait beau courir dans toutes les directions, toujours le Cognard le rattrapait, les Batteurs de Poufsouffle tentèrent de le protéger, mais ils avaient du mal à évoluer aussi près du sol et au dessus d'une foule d'élèves paniqués. Finalement le Cognard percuta Neville au bras, l'envoyant à terre, il revint à la charge, tentant de s'abattre sur son ventre mais Dai parvint à le dévier au dernier moment et Jenny l'agrippa au vol et le plaqua au sol. Mme Bibine qui arrivait avec la caisse de rangement des balles eût toutes les difficultés du monde à l'y transvaser.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, jamais les Cognards n'avaient attaqué les spectateurs jusque là.

-Ouch, dit Neville en tentant de se relever, je crois que j'ai le bras cassé.

-Excusez-moi, dit une voix bien connue, laissez-moi passer, je peux l'aider.

-Oh non pas vous, dit Neville en reconnaissant la robe pervenche.

-Le pauvre garçon, il n'a plus toute sa tête, dit Lockart avec un grand sourire. Ne t'en fais pas Neville j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, je vais te soigner.

-Non, protesta Neville, je préférerais aller à l'Infirmerie. Ou allez chercher le Professeur Rogue.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ton bras sera comme neuf. Alors voyons, _Reparis Cubitus_ ou alors c'est _Sine Ossum_! »

La deuxième formule eût apparemment un effet puisqu'il se produisit une petite explosion et un grand flash de lumière blanche. Neville ne sentit plus de douleur dans son bras.

« Eh bien, peut-être que vous êtes pas si nul que ça... Eh mais... Je peux plus bouger mon bras, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh euh, dit Lockart gêné, c'est un effet secondaire qui arrive parfois. Je suis sûr que ça passera dans quelques heures.

-Espèce de malade, cria Neville, vous avez fait disparaître tous les os de mon bras !

-Neville, dit la voix inquiète de Severus, tu vas bien ? Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Lockart a essayé de soigner un bras cassé, résuma Eileen qui oscillait entre le rire et l'inquiétude, et il a réussi à faire disparaître tous les os du bras de Neville. Il faudrait l'emmener à l'Infirmerie.

-Gilderoy, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, dit Severus d'une voix tranchante, venez Londubat, je vous emmène à l'Infirmerie. »

Neville suivit Severus docilement, derrière lui les joueurs des deux équipes entouraient Mme Bibine pour savoir s'il fallait reprendre le match ou le rejouer la semaine d'après, seule Eileen ne participait pas à la discussion, trop inquiète pour son ami. Finalement, il fut décidé de reporter le match d'une semaine, le temps que l'on examine le Cognard et qu'on le remplace, les élèves furent donc invités à quitter le Stade pendant que Mme Bibine et le Professeur Flitwick emportaient le Cognard fou dans le bureau de la Professeure de Vol. Neville quand à lui faisait face à Mme Pomfresh qui était furieuse qu'on ait essayé de soigner un élève sans son accord et surtout que ça ait tourné si mal.

« Non mais vraiment, dit-elle en faisant s'allonger Neville sur un lit, quelle idée de lancer des sorts quand on est incapable de savoir ce qu'ils font. Il fallait venir me voir toute de suite, je sais réparer une facture en un tour de baguette, faire repousser tous les os du bras c'est une autre paire de manches.

-Mais vous allez y arriver, n'est-ce pas, demanda Neville qui s'inquiétait un peu.

-Bien sûr mon grand, j'ai déjà vu pire. Par contre, ça ne va pas être plaisant, et tu vas devoir rester toute la nuit à l'Infirmerie. Mais tu devrais être remis sur pied dès Lundi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Après que l'Infirmière l'ait fait s'allonger, elle accepta que Susan et Eileen viennent lui rendre visite, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent d'un côté du lit et s'enquirent de la santé de leur ami.

« Ça va, dit Neville, ça ne me fait pas mal du tout. Je ne peux juste plus contrôler mon bras, mais sinon ça ne me fait pas mal.

-Lockart ne t'as pas raté sur ce coup là, dit Eileen, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Je suis sûre que mon père aurait pu t'arranger ça lui.

-Ou même Mme Pomfresh, j'aurais passé cinq minutes à l'Infirmerie.

-Ça suffit maintenant, les interrompit la voix de l'infirmière, il va avoir besoin de repos. Vous pourrez revenir le voir demain matin. »

Une fois que ses deux amies furent sorties, Neville dût boire une potion que Mme Pomfresh présenta comme du Poussos, puis il s'allongea à nouveau dans le lit, sentant son bras le picoter un peu. Il se dit que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais révisa vite son jugement. Deux heures plus tard, ce n'était plus des picotements mais de violents élancements qu'il ressentait dans tout son bras, mais il parvint malgré tout à s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, l'Infirmerie était plongée dans le noir et il ne distinguait que des formes indistinctes, mais il voyait parfaitement deux sphères jaunes devant lui et eût un mouvement de recul.

« Dobby, dit-il en comprenant à qui appartenait ces yeux, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Neville Londubat doit quitter Poudlard, Monsieur, couina l'étrange créature, je vous en supplie, il faut que vous quittiez le Château, Monsieur.

-Mais je ne peux pas, Dobby, dit Neville, ma place est ici. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit autorisé de quitter le château en pleine année scolaire.

-Dobby pensait que s'il empêchait Neville Londubat Monsieur de prendre le train, il pourrait le sauver, mais Neville Londubat a trouvé un autre moyen, Monsieur, très malin.

-C'est toi qui a bloqué la barrière, siffla Neville, on a failli être renvoyés ! Et pas que moi, Eileen et les jumeaux Weasley aussi !

-Mais ça vous aurait sauvé la vie, Neville Londubat Monsieur, vous courrez un grand danger, Neville Londubat Monsieur !

-Pour le moment, la chose la plus dangereuse qui m'ait menacée c'est un Cognard fou, et encore sans cet imbécile de Lockart j'aurais été sur pied en un rien de temps.

-Dobby est désolé Monsieur, Dobby pensait que son Cognard blesserait Neville Londubat suffisamment gravement pour qu'on le renvoie chez son Oncle et sa Tante, Monsieur.

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce Cognard aussi Dobby ? Tu veux me tuer ?!

-Oh non pas du tout, Dobby ne veut pas tuer Neville Londubat, Dobby veut sauver Neville Londubat, Monsieur, vous courrez un grave danger ici... Ça a déjà commencé, Neville Londubat Monsieur.

-Mais qui voudrait me voir mort, Dobby ? Voldemort ?

-Neville Londubat Monsieur est très brave de prononcer le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dit Dobby en frissonnant, mais ce n'est pas lui qui menace Neville Londubat Monsieur.

-Alors qui ? Ses partisans ? Ils sont tous en prison, non ?

-Non, beaucoup ont échappé à la justice, dit Dobby d'une voix terrifiée, par exemple en trahissant leurs amis comme Severus Rogue ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec Severus bon sang, protesta Neville, il est très gentil et il n'a jamais vraiment rejoint Voldemort.

-Il faut chercher avant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dit Dobby très vite, vous comprenez Neville Londubat Monsieur ?

-Non, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, s'emporta Neville, tu ne pourrais pas parler clairement ?

-Je ne peux pas Neville Londubat, Monsieur, ce serait désobéir à ma famille. Je ne devrais déjà pas être là, ma famille aimerait beaucoup voir Neville Londubat mort, Monsieur.

-Ils sont si méchants que ça tes sorciers ? »

L'Elfe hocha la tête, puis il bondit vers la lourde carafe d'argent qu'il saisit mais Neville la lui arracha des mains et il dût se tordre les oreilles avec ses mains que Neville immobilisa aussi. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de lutter sans bruit, l'Elfe tentant de se punir pour avoir offensé sa famille et l'humain l'en empêchant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ils entendirent un bruit qui venait du couloir, au moins trois personnes s'approchaient. Neville se réfugia sous les couvertures tandis que Dobby transplanait avec un petit claquement de fouet. Entrouvrant les yeux, Neville observa les nouveaux arrivants, il avait souvent fait cette manœuvre pendant son enfance feignant le sommeil pour observer les adultes.

Il vit alors entrer Dumbledore accompagné de McGonagall et de Severus qui faisait léviter un petit corps raide devant lui, en voyant la silhouette rigide il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé et son cœur se glaça. Severus déposa le corps sur un lit tandis que McGonagall allait chercher Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri horrifié en voyant le corps sur le lit et l'ausculta en questionnant Dumbledore.

« Que s'est-il passé Albus ?

-Severus a trouvé ce pauvre Colin pétrifié dans un couloir il y a deux heures, on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il a été agressé, mais Minerva va interroger les Gryffondors demain.

-Il a un appareil photo, dit McGonagall, il a peut-être pris une photo de son agresseur.

-Voyons-ça dit Dumbledore en prenant l'appareil, il l'ouvrit avec dextérité mais seule une fumée âcre en sortit qui les fit tousser. Brûlée, dit-il, la pellicule a entièrement brûlée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Albus, interrogea McGonagall, c'était la première fois que Neville la voyait aussi bouleversée.

-Cela signifie Minerva que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte à nouveau, et que Poudlard va vivre une nouvelle année sombre. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de morts cette fois-ci.

-Albus, dit Severus, il faudrait peut-être...

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez Severus, et il en est hors de question. Il a toute ma confiance et je suis persuadé qu'il n'était pas le coupable la dernière fois. Maintenant, allons nous coucher, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre jusqu'au matin. »

Les enseignants retournèrent donc dans leurs appartements tandis que Neville se tournait pour éviter de voir le corps pétrifié de Colin Crivey, en cherchant le sommeil il s'interrogeait sur le mystérieux personnage que Severus soupçonnait malgré la confiance de Dumbledore. Il sombra finalement dans un sommeil torturé par la douleur de son bras et la peur du Monstre de la Chambre. Il était toujours dans l'Infirmerie, mais ce n'était plus lui qui était dans le lit mais des élèves de l'école pétrifiés, il vit ainsi Eileen, Susan, les sœurs Patil ou Luna, mais aussi Severus et même son Oncle et sa Tante. Et pendant qu'il pleurait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver, Dobby lui disait de penser avant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en lui brûlant le bras. Il s'éveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte que son bras le brûlait vraiment.

Mme Pomfresh accourra quand il cria de douleur, et elle lui donna une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, le plongeant dans un sommeil bien plus réparateur. Le lendemain, il n'avait plus du tout mal au bras et lorsque l'Infirmière l'examina elle lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir, tous ses os avaient bien repoussé. Il commença par aller dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles mais n'y trouva pas ses deux amies. Ce fut un Premier Année qui lui indiqua qu'elles avaient parlé de toilettes, il se précipita alors vers les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dans lesquels une cabine était de toute évidence occupée.

« Vous êtes là, dit-il en l'ouvrant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Les ingrédients sont arrivés ce matin, dit Eileen, et on appris pour Colin, du coup on a décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de terminer la potion au plus tôt. Je dois préparer la macération pour les chrysopes, et l'Oncle de Susan indique qu'il nous enverra les sisymbres dans une semaine, puisqu'il faut les cueillir à la pleine lune. Ah et il a bien pu avoir accès à ton coffre, ça t'as coûté une dizaine de Gallions, je te donnerais la facture. Et toi ça va, Pomfresh t'as bien rafistolé ?

-Tu la connais, répondit-il, si j'avais encore le moindre petit bobo je passais une nuit de plus à l'Infirmerie. Au fait, j'ai vu ton père amener Colin hier, et il a évoqué quelqu'un, je crois que c'est celui qui a été accusé la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte...

-Attends, la Chambre a déjà été ouverte, demanda Susan.

-D'après Dumbledore oui, donc je suppose que c'était il y a moins de cent ans pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Et apparemment une des personnes qui se trouve à Poudlard a été accusé, mais Dumbledore ne le croit pas coupable.

-Je demanderais à mon père tout à l'heure, proposa Eileen, parce que je ne vois pas vraiment qui ça pourrait être.

-Tu sais où sont les Patil et Luna, demanda Susan, je ne les ais pas vu ce matin.

-Luna ne se sent pas bien, indiqua Eileen, donc Padma a décidé de l'aider à se changer les idées et Parvati les a rejoints. Je pense qu'elles se promènent sur les bords du Lac. »

Eileen donna un dernier coup de baguette à sa préparation, puis y plongea les chrysopes et mit le tout de côté. Ils sortirent ensuite prendre leur petit-déjeuner, les deux filles ayant attendu Neville pour aller manger.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Est-ce que vous avez aimé mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie? Je me suis éclaté avec Binns qui se trompe sur tous les noms de famille. Ah et je pense vraiment que Binns est tellement vieux qu'il oublie en fait tout ce qu'il se passe pendant son cours et pense que rien n'a jamais changé, sinon il aurait fini par remarquer qu'il passe par le mur ^^'  
Ah et je crois aussi que ce que Neville dit sur Serpentard est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, enfin je ne vois pas Serpentard être un gros méchant mage noir qui hait les Moldus comme Voldemort, ça n'aurait aucun sens de garder les Serpentards dans ce cas ^^'  
Au fait en parlant de Serpentard, d'après Rowling, Merlin est passé par Serpentard. Sauf que Merlin a vécu, d'après la plupart des légendes, entre trois et quatre-cent ans avant la fondation de Poudlard, du coup Merlin est-il plus jeune de quatre siècles, ou les Serpentards de gros vantards? XD**

 **Bref, à part ça, est-ce que vous avez aimé mon plan pour s'infiltrer chez les Serpentards? On colle au canon, mais on va pas piquer des trucs à Severus, parce qu'il aurait pas apprécié je pense que Neville jette un pétard mouillé dans un chaudron XD**

 **Ah et la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances et je pourrais recommencer à écrire :D  
Oui, ça fait trois semaines que je vous file des chapitres que j'avais en réserve et que je n'écrivais plus que des OS ^^**

 **Au fait j'espère que ces OS vous ont plu. J'en écrirais sûrement d'autres, et aussi peut-être un gros OS sur Serpentard ^^**

 **RAR :**

 **Queen Cassandra :** _Coucou !  
J'ai bien aimée ce chapitre, je me demande dans ton histoire c'est aussi Ginny qui utilise le journal de Voldemort ?  
En tout cas impatiente de lire la suite ;)  
Bisous ! _

**Salut, merci j'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-là. Ah qui mène les attaques dans le château ? :p**

 **Je pensais que c'était assez évident, je pourrais faire du suspense, mais je trouve que ça sert à rien, c'est Luna qui a récupéré le journal, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si bizarre après l'attaque ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 7: Duel de Sorciers

**Salut les amis, désolé je poste un peu en retard, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Bon, le chapitre est sur le club de Duels, et quelques révélations qui ne sont pas dans le canon. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

La nouvelle de l'attaque de Colin eût vite fait de faire le tour de l'école, ce qui eût plusieurs conséquences, pour commencer il se mit en place un trafic d'amulettes censées protéger du Monstre, si les Poufsouffles eurent peu d'occasions de commercer avant que Liva ne confisque tout ce qui ressemblait à une amulette qu'elle appelait charlataneries, les autres élèves en faisaient abondamment commerce. Chez les Gryffondors, Parvati voyait des élèves qui s'étaient fait des dizaines de Gallions en vendant diverses objets de protection comme des poupées en crin de licorne, de gros oignons malodorants ou des statuettes censées être sculptées dans des os de Troll. Dans leur groupe, seule Luna avait acheté un gri-gri constituée d'un gros cristal violet qu'elle avait attachée dans ses mèches folles, ainsi qu'un gros oignon vert qu'elle portait de temps en temps en pendentif.

« Mais Luna, lui demanda Eileen, pourquoi est-ce que tu as acheté ça ? Tu es une Sang-Pure, tu ne crains rien puisque le Monstre attaque les Né-Moldus...

-Oh mais ce n'est pas pour me protéger du Monstre, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse, c'est une Pointe de Clairesprit.

-Et ça sert à quoi ?

-C'est pour éloigner les Joncheruines bien sûr, répondit Luna sur le ton de l'évidence, j'en ai aussi acheté une pour Papa, il m'a dit qu'il en ferait un article dans le Chicaneur de Décembre. Il pense qu'elles ont peut-être d'autres vertus, mais il faut encore qu'il fasse des recherches.

-D'accord si tu le dis, répondit Eileen qui avait appris à ne pas contredire son amie quand elle parlait des croyances de son père. Et cet oignon, c'est pour quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas un oignon, c'est un Fumerolle, très reconnaissable à son odeur de souffre. C'est pour m'éclairer l'esprit parce que j'ai parfois quelques absences. Par exemple hier, je suis allé aux toilettes, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais au Deuxième étage et il était presque minuit. J'ai dû me dépêcher de rentrer. J'espère que je n'ai pas été infectée par des Embrumeurs...

-C'est quoi des Embrumeurs, demanda Neville avec candeur.

-Ce sont de petites créatures, expliqua Luna, elles ne sont pas vraiment dangereuses, mais elles font leur nid dans les esprits des sorciers et quand elles s'y trouvent en trop grand nombre on peut avoir des trous de mémoires ou des moments où on ne se souvient pas de ce qu'on a fait.

-Oh, c'est embêtant en effet, dit Neville, et c'est vrai qu'on dirait que tu en as les symptômes. Tu penses que ça se soigne ?

-Je demanderais à Papa.

-Neville, chuchota Eileen en prenant garde à ne pas se faire entendre de leur amie, ça n'existe pas les Embrumeurs.

-Je n'y crois pas vraiment, répondit Neville avec un sourire, mon Oncle et ma Tante sont du genre sceptiques et on m'a appris à me méfier de ce genre de choses. Mais j'aime beaucoup Luna et je trouve ça amusant ces croyances. Tu sais, je pense qu'elle et son père ils ont une imagination formidable, je trouve ça fascinant.

-Si tu le dis, dit Eileen avec une moue peu convaincue, personnellement je trouve que ce sont des bobards et que Luna pourrait penser à des choses plus intéressantes.

-Tu ne comprends rien à l'attrait de l'imagination, dit Neville navré, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous avez fini de faire des messes basses tous les deux, protesta Susan, ce n'est pas très poli pour les autres.

-Pardon dit Neville, c'est vrai. Au fait, vous avez vu l'annonce de ce matin ? Comme quoi il y aurait un Club de Duel ?

-Oh oui, dit Susan, je vais y aller moi, même si je ne pense pas que ce sera très utile contre le Monstre, ce sera en tout cas intéressant. Et puis on ne sait jamais si Malefoy nous cherche des noises.

-C'est vrai, dit Eileen, j'espère simplement que ce seront des Professeurs compétents qui l'animeront.

-Tu veux dire tout le monde sauf Lockhart, plaisanta Neville.

-Tu as saisi l'idée, rétorqua son amie d'un ton espiègle. »

Mais avant le Club de Duel, ils avaient une semaine de cours, et notamment cours de Botanique. Puisque les Mandragores étaient devenues indispensables pour réveiller les victimes du Monstre, Mme Chourave avait changé son programme pour s'en occuper elle-même, ils passèrent donc le cours à s'occuper de Jonquilles à Trompe que Neville trouvait particulièrement drôles. Ils étaient à nouveau en compagnie des Gryffondors pour ce cours mais alors que les Rouge et Or étaient d'ordinaires très sympathiques avec eux, ils étaient cette fois particulièrement hostiles à leur encontre et notamment Neville, à l'exception bien entendu de Parvati qui les rejoignit.

« Ne fais pas attention Neville, dit-elle au milieu des sons de klaxon des plantes, ils sont bêtes c'est tout.

-Encore cette histoire d'héritier, demanda Neville.

-C'est ça, ils t'accusent d'avoir pétrifié Colin, mais ça n'a aucun sens tu étais à l'Infirmerie à ce moment. Je veux dire Luna serait plus suspecte que toi pour n'importe qui enquêterait dans l'école, puisqu'elle se baladait dans les couloirs vers le moment où Colin a été agressé mais ne fournit aucune explication sur son comportement.

-Comme si Luna était capable d'agresser quiconque, dit Eileen en riant, elle est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était suspecte, dit Parvati, mais qu'elle était plus suspecte que Neville si on devait être logique. Mais le plus logique ce serait que le coupable soit quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école, personne parmi les élèves n'a les pouvoirs suffisants pour pétrifier une personne...

-Oui et puis ce n'est pas un pouvoir répandu parmi les sorciers, ajouta Susan, l'hypothèse du taré qui a fait sortir le Monstre de Serpentard est bien plus logique.

-Oui, c'est vrai dit Parvati, mais qui serait assez taré pour faire ça ?

-Surtout que ça a déjà été fait dans le passé, dit Eileen, je pense que je vais quand même demander à mon père qui a ouvert la Chambre il y a cinquante ans. »

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, mis à part certains élèves qui semblaient en vouloir à Neville. Ce dernier ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, les Poufsouffles étaient rarement hostiles envers lui et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Le vendredi soir, ils allèrent donc au Club de Duel, où ils retrouvèrent un nombre surprenant d'élèves de l'école. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que le plus étrange duo de Professeurs sorte d'une porte à l'arrière de la salle, Lockhart et Severus qui formaient un étrange contraste.

Lockhart, impeccablement coiffé, était vêtue d'une longue robe dorée qui resplendissait dans toute la salle et il faisait un grand sourire à la foule d'élèves qui se trouvait devant lui, tout était beau chez lui, le visage qui semblait être celui d'une statue grecque, la silhouette musclée et bien dessinée, et le sourire étincelant. A ses côtés, Severus avait vaguement coiffé ses cheveux noirs, sa robe noire portait des traces d'ingrédients de potion et il n'accordait aucune attention aux élèves, hormis un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille et un rictus sadique aux autres, son visage avait un teint cireux, ses yeux noirs avaient rougi à cause des vapeurs d'une potion qu'il venait de faire et il tâchait de ne pas dévoiler les dents tordues et jaunâtres qui ornaient sa bouche.

Cependant, Eileen était persuadée que malgré toutes les rodomontades de Lockhart, son père pouvait s'en débarrasser en quelques sorts, et elle espérait que les deux Professeurs allaient faire une démonstration de duel. Elle ne fut pas déçue, après un discours inintéressant, Lockhart voulut se mesurer au Professeur Rogue, ils se mirent en garde, saluèrent de la façon conventionnelle, puis Rogue envoya Lockhart voler en bas de l'estrade d'un simple sort, sa baguette partant dans la direction inverse. Quelques murmures de dépit se firent entendre, surtout du côté des jeunes filles, mais Eileen affichait elle un grand sourire et applaudit à tout rompre suivie de quelques autres.

« Très bien Severus, dit Lockhart sans quitter son grand sourire, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite su ce que vous aviez en tête et j'aurais pu vous en empêcher.

-Bien sûr Gilderoy, dit Severus d'une voix doucereuse, mais vous avez préféré faire don de votre personne pour les bienfaits de la démonstration, c'est très noble de votre part.

-Exactement, dit Lockhart sans relever le sarcasme, et maintenant nous allons faire des équipes de deux, je vous prie, nous allons travailler le sortilège Expelliarmus que Severus vient d'utiliser sur moi. Allez y, mettez vous en équipes de deux. »

Susan et Eileen se mirent ensemble, ainsi que les sœurs Patil, et Neville se retrouva seul. Lockhart voyant qu'il avait l'air perdu le mit avec la première personne qu'il trouva, Drago Malefoy qui eût un ricanement sardonique en se retrouvant en face de Neville. Ils se saluèrent tandis que Neville tentait de se rappeler des mauvais sorts que lui avaient appris Eileen d'après les livres de ses parents, certain que Malefoy ne s'en tiendrait pas au sortilège de désarmement. Il entama le duel d'un Expelliarmus mal ajusté, que Malefoy évita et répliqua par un Tarantagrella, forçant Neville à danser de façon ridicule. Tout en tentant de contrôler ses jambes, Neville envoya un Furunculus à Malefoy qui se retrouva recouvert de gros boutons verdâtres.

Pendant que la moitié des élèves se lançaient des sortilèges sans savoir quoi faire, Lockhart essayait de rétablir l'ordre sans succès. C'est Severus qui rétablit l'ordre en déclenchant une détonation avec sa baguette. Neville et Malefoy se regardaient en chien de faïence, le Poufsouffle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, mais il avait désormais une irrépressible envie de rire, Malefoy quand à lui avait des furoncles sur tout le visage, des dents de dix centimètres de long et des cheveux qui traînaient par terre.

« Londubat, le sermonna Severus, vous avez clairement dépassé les bornes. Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Malefoy allez à l'Infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh vous arrangera ça.

-Désolé Professeur, dit Neville, je crois qu'on est allé un peu trop loin. Je vous jure que j'ai commencé par un Expelliarmus.

-Bien, dit Lockhart alors que les derniers élèves se relevaient, je pense que le mieux serait de faire une petite démonstration. Par exemple Neville, viens me voir, et... avec qui étais-tu ?

-Drago Malefoy, dit Neville en souriant, mais j'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste, et il a dû aller à l'Infirmerie.

-Oh, très bien, voyons qui pourrait venir. Oh cette charmante jeune fille, vous vous appelez ?

-Daphnée Greengrass, répondit la jeune fille en question en montant sur l'estrade.

-Excellent choix, dit Severus en souriant, une de mes meilleures élèves. Daphnée, viens, voilà ce que tu vas faire.

-Ecoute Nevillle, dit Lockhart, voilà ce que tu dois faire. »

Il fit des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette, qui finit par lui échapper des mains. Il la ramassa aussitôt en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Voilà, tu as compris ?

-Non, répondit Neville, je dois laisser tomber ma baguette ?

-Je t'assure, c'est très simple, dit Lockhart en le poussant en avant. »

Résigné, Neville salua son adversaire, Greengrass était une ravissante jeune fille blonde, elle avait les yeux vairons, un vert et un doré, et portait une fleur dans ses longs cheveux. Cependant, elle semblait aussi très intelligente et serait sans doute plus redoutable que Malefoy. Après s'être salués, les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un moment, puis Neville tenta de lancer un Expelliarmus que la jeune fille esquiva. Elle s'écria alors « Serpensortia », et fit apparaître un énorme serpent noir qui se précipita vers Neville en sifflant.

« Je m'en occupe dit Lockhart, il fit un geste et le serpent se retrouva catapulté dans les airs, sifflant de rage, lorsqu'il atterrit, il s'approcha de Justin qui était le plus proche de lui. Hou-là, ma baguette est énervée ce soir, dit Lockhart.

-Non, reste calme, siffla Neville en s'approchant du serpent, viens vers moi, n'attaque personne. »

Obéissant à ses ordres, le serpent se tourna vers lui et resta un moment ainsi, comme s'il attendait de savoir s'il allait mordre ou non la personne qui lui parlait. Puis Severus le fit disparaître et les élèves qui étaient restés pétrifiés devant la scène se mirent à parler avec animation en fixant Neville qui se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Voyant que les élèves partaient et notamment que Justin s'était enfui après l'avoir regardé comme s'il était fou, il s'approcha de ses amies qui l'entraînèrent hors de la salle.

« Tu es un fourchelang, s'exclama Susan quand ils l'eurent traînés à l'écart, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

-Un fourchelang, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Bah, ce n'est pas très important, dit Neville, je suis sûr que plein de sorciers peuvent parler aux serpents.

-Non, ce n'est pas bien, dit Eileen d'un ton grave, les fourchelangs sont très rares. Et la plupart sont des mages noirs, Neville.

-Mais je ne suis pas un mage noir, dit Neville en riant, je sais juste parler aux serpents. Je m'en suis aperçu en même temps que mes pouvoirs, j'arrivais à parler aux couleuvres qui se baladent dans le jardin, et une fois j'ai parlé à un boa au zoo.

-Tu... commença Parvati abasourdie, tu parle aux couleuvres ?

-Neville, poursuivit Padma, c'est très grave dans ce contexte.

-Oui, reprit sa sœur, le fourchelang le plus célèbre de l'histoire n'est autre que Serpentard.

-Et donc, continua Padma, tout le monde va penser que tu es son descendant, son héritier.

-Mais... même si j'étais le descendant de Serpentard, dit Neville, je n'aurais pas été son Héritier... Je veux dire pourquoi j'attaquerais des moldus, j'ai grandi avec eux toute mon enfance ? Et puis...

-Eh Neville, l'interrompit Eileen, on ne parle pas de logique là, mais de peur. T'es dans de sales draps, parce que tout le monde va penser que tu fais de la magie noire.

-Mais vous me croyez vous n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait de tel.

-Bien sûr, dit Susan, mais même moi ça m'a fait bizarre de t'entendre parler fourchelang... Ah et il faudrait que tu ailles dire ça à Justin aussi, je suppose.

-Enfin vous avez bien vu que j'ai détourné le serpent de Justin, non ?

-On n'a rien vu, répondit Eileen, par contre on t'as entendu siffler et cracher... c'était horrible, on aurait dit que tu l'encourageais.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais aller voir Justin. Mais... je ne pensais pas que les fourchelangs étaient aussi mal vus, sinon je n'aurais rien fait. »

Neville alla donc retrouver Justin qui s'était réfugié dans leur dortoir commun. Il s'approcha du baldaquin du jeune homme et frappa doucement au poteau.

« Justin, je peux t'expliquer ce que tu as vu...

-J'ai bien vu, tu parle fourchelang. T'es l'Héritier de Serpentard, et moi je suis un Né-Moldu.

-Justin, dis Neville doucement, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menacé d'une quelconque façon que ce soit ? Je ne savais pas que le fourchelang effrayerait tout le monde, je voulais juste empêcher ce serpent de te mordre. Tu crois vraiment que je dresserais des serpents contre toi ?

-Je... Ok, c'est vrai c'est ridicule, si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, tu pourrais le faire quand tu veux. Mais c'était ultra-bizarre, mec, t'entendre cracher comme ça, comment tu fais ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Neville, je sais parler aux serpents depuis que j'ai sept ans. En fait, moi j'ai l'impression de parler anglais, je n'ai pas conscience de parler une autre langue. Je pensais que tous les sorciers savaient parler aux serpents. »

Neville serra la main de Justin, puis il alla se coucher, épuisé. Le lendemain, Eileen alla retrouver son père dans son bureau, elle le trouva en train de préparer le thé, il lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui.

« Au fait Eileen, depuis quand Neville est fourchelang ?

-Oh, ça ? Depuis toujours apparemment, mais il pensait que c'était normal. Et toi pourquoi tu as dit à Greengrass de faire sortir un serpent de sa baguette ?

-Parce que Lockhart n'était pas censé le faire rebondir dans toute la salle. Je voulais juste faire un peu peur à Neville parce qu'il a bien amoché Malefoy. Bon, d'accord, c'était bien fait pour lui, mais je suis la Terreur des Cachots, je pouvais pas laisser un élève agresser un Serpentard sans raison.

-Et du coup, tu lui as envoyé un serpent, vengeance de Serpentard. Tu comptais le faire disparaître après avoir foutu la trouille à tout le monde.

-Oui, mais cet idiot de Lockhart a voulu faire des siennes, puis Neville a fait son petit numéro. Ça n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Eileen. Au fait, je voulais te demander, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte il y a cinquante ans, non ? Qui c'est qui a fait le coup ?

-Oh, c'est facilement trouvable dans les journaux de l'époque, c'est Hagrid qui a été accusé, c'est pour ça qu'il a été renvoyé en Troisième Année. Heureusement, Dumbledore s'est occupé de lui, il lui a trouvé ce poste de garde-chasse et il l'a aidé à s'en sortir.

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'est Hagrid qui a lâché le Monstre la première fois ?

-Ca t'étonnes, demanda Severus, tu connais Hagrid, dès qu'il y a une créature dangereuse dans le coin il va vouloir l'apprivoiser, je pense qu'il y a peut-être eu un accident, il en a perdu le contrôle. Ou alors, tu crois Dumbledore qui pense que Hagrid a été le bouc-émissaire qui a pris à la place du vrai coupable. L'avantage c'est que ça expliquerait comment un élève de troisième année ait pu réussir à trouver une Chambre que les plus grands Directeurs n'ont jamais pu trouver.

-D'accord, donc c'est Hagrid qui a été accusé, mais c'est sûrement un coup-monté... Mais alors qui aurait pu faire le coup cette fois-ci ?

-C'est pour ça j'avais proposé à Dumbledore de faire surveiller Hagrid. Pas forcément l'enfermer, mais voilà le surveiller un peu. Mais Dumbledore ne voudra pas le faire.

-Enfin Papa, c'est Hagrid, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-Lui non, dit Severus avec un rictus, mais ses bêtes sauvages, sans doute. Il les contrôle à peine, on a sans arrêt des problèmes avec ça. Mais je comprends que ça te choque, vous êtes ses amis. »

Le père et la fille continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, elle retourna ensuite voir ses amis qui furent étonnés comme elle que ce soit Hagrid qui ait été accusé la dernière fois. Ils discutèrent un moment s'ils devaient aller voir Hagrid, mais ils décidèrent finalement de ne rien faire, redoutant la tournure que pourrait prendre une telle visite.

 **Voilà qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Le chapitre est un peu court, mais e n'avais pas envie d'ajouter du blabla pour rien XD**

 **Sinon, ça vous paraît crédible d'apprendre que Hagrid a ouvert la Chambre comme ça ? Vous avez pensé quoi de mon petit Club de Duel ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Queen Cassandra :** _Holà !  
Ce chapitre m'a pas mal fait rire "pont de bois" :') fallait le trouver celui-là mdr ...  
Mais oui la petite Luna j'y pensais plus à elle Sorry ...  
Sinon j'ai hâte de lire le duel de démonstration entre Gilderoy et Severus ;)  
À la semaine prochaine bisous !_

 **No hablas espanol :p**

 **J'ai mis du temps, fallait pas entrer dans la chambre à ce moment là, j'ai passé cinq minutes à marmonner « Londubat, Londubat », en cherchant ce qui pourrait y ressembler XD**

 **Eh elle est pas plus transparente que Ginny, elle est même un peu plus présente je trouve :p**

 **Le voilà, t'en as pensé quoi ? XD**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8: L'extraordinaire imposture

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un nouveau chapitre que j'espère poster à temps cette fois, et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. Le chapitre est un peu brouillon, il a été écrit sur une longue période de temps, j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop. C'est mon dernier chapitre de réserve, et j'espère pouvoir tenir les délais dans le futur. Bref bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

Le lendemain, le cours préféré de Neville était annulé, Mme Chourave devait prendre soin des Mandragores et maintenant qu'elles étaient devenues d'une importance cruciale pour les victimes, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les élèves de deuxième année s'en occuper. Les trois Poufsouffle choisirent donc de passer leur matinée à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs en compagnie de Parvati, qui participait aussi au cours de Botanique. Mais ils passèrent plus de temps à parler de la possible culpabilité de Hagrid que de leur travail scolaire.

Alors qu'il allait chercher un livre pour se renseigner sur les métamorphoses sur les insectes, Neville croisa deux jeunes Gryffondor, il les salua amicalement, mais ceux-ci s'enfuirent aussitôt sans se retourner. Déçu, il retourna auprès de ses amis, remarquant alors les regards en biais des autres élèves qui étudiaient à la bibliothèque. Ronchonnant son dépit, il s'écroula sur sa chaise, et grogna lorsque Susan lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« Je parie que c'est à cause des autres élèves, devina Parvati. Tout le monde te regarde comme une bête de cirque, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, marmonna Neville. Ou plutôt comme un dangereux criminel évadé de prison. Comme si j'allais les attaquer dans la bibliothèque.

-Qui sait, l'interpella une voix gouailleuse. Tu as bien attaqué un de tes potes devant deux professeurs, Londubat.

-Potter, soupira Neville. Alors toi aussi tu es persuadé que je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard ?

-Qui d'autre ? D'ailleurs j'ai recommandé à Dean de se réfugier dans la Salle Commune, il vaut mieux éviter de te croiser quand on est Né-Moldu.

-J'ai passé la moitié de l'été chez une née-moldue, fit remarquer Neville. Dont la fille est assise à côté de moi. Et je ne parle pas du fait que la personne que je considère comme ma mère est une Cracmolle, hein.

-Dégage Potter, siffla Parvati. On a pas de temps à perdre avec les débiles de ton genre. Bien sûr, reprit-elle après une infime pause qui aurait dû laisser le temps à sa sœur de prendre la relève. Dès qu'il y a une rumeur qui court il faut que tu mordes à l'hameçon.

-C'est plus qu'une simple rumeur, répliqua Ron Weasley qui suivait Potter comme à son habitude. Tous les indices pointent Londubat comme coupable !

-Pourtant Dumbledore est persuadé que je suis innocent, répondit Neville avec calme. Tu es plus intelligent que le Directeur, Weasley ?

-Bah, répliqua ce dernier. Dumbledore adore les cas désespérés, faut voir comment il a recueilli ce gros benêt de Hagrid, ou l'autre Cracmol de concierge.

-Donc, répondit Neville sans relever les insultes. Tu penses que Dumbledore préfère voir son école menacée de fermeture plutôt que de m'accuser car je suis un cas désespéré ? Je ne me sens pas si désespéré, pourtant, j'ai plus d'amis que je n'en ai jamais eu, une école géniale et une famille qui m'aime. »

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Weasley fit demi-tour et repartit, suivi par Potter qui leur lança un dernier regard courroucé. Les quatre amis allèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais Neville fit demi-tour au bout de quelques mètres, troublé par les deux Gryffondor il avait oublié son sac à la bibliothèque. Il se hâta d'aller récupérer ses affaires, puis croisa Hagrid dans le couloir, qui tenait un coq mort à la main.

« Hagrid, dit Neville avec un sourire, comment allez-vous ?

-Moi ça va, répondit Hagrid. Par contre c'est le troisième coq qu'on me tue. Je pense que ce sont des renards ou un gobelin sanguinaire, mais en tout cas il faut que le Professeur Dumbledore me laisse... pardon qu'il lance des sorts de protection. Et toi ?

-Ça irait mieux si les trois-quarts de l'école ne me considéraient pas comme un dangereux criminel, plaisanta le jeune garçon. A propos...

-Oui ?

-Non rien, se reprit le Poufsouffle. Excusez-moi je dois aller déjeuner. Je viendrais prendre le thé un de ces jours avec les autres. »

Pour aller plus vite, il coupa par un couloir qui était presque toujours vide, mais en courant il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur et faillit s'écraser sur le sol en pierre. Se rattrapant au dernier moment, il examina ce qui l'avait fait tomber et réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du corps de Dean Thomas, pétrifié, tandis que quelques mètres plus loin gisait le Moine Gras, qui avait prit une teinte grisâtre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner chercher Hagrid, Peeves vint le rejoindre en chantonnant une horrible chanson. En le voyant, l'esprit frappeur s'amusa à le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les deux corps au sol. Il s'écria alors, sa voix portant dans une bonne partie de l'étage.

« ALERTE ! ATTAQUE, NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! PERSONNE N'EST A L'ABRI, PAS MEME LES FANTOMES ! ALERTE, ATTAQUE ! »

Aussitôt toutes les portes s'ouvrirent et un torrent d'élèves se rua vers la scène de crimes isolant encore une fois Neville en son centre, mais cette fois-ci désespérément seul.

« Aha, triompha Potter. Pris sur le fait Londubat !

-Pas plus que la première fois, répliqua celui-ci. Tu accuses souvent les témoins d'un meurtre d'être les coupables ? »

Mais cependant sa voix était fébrile et trahissait sa peur d'être accusé de tout ça. C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui l'en sortit, elle lui prit le bras et lui intima de la suivre, puis l'emmena vers le bureau du Directeur.

« Professeur, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait, plaida Neville. J'ai découvert le corps de Dean en allant manger, et je voulais aller prévenir quelqu'un quand Peeves est arrivé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra dire ça Londubat, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Ça dépasse mes attributions. Nous allons voir le directeur. »

Arrivée devant une gargouille, elle lança « Sorbet Citron » et la gargouille s'écarta pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même. McGonagall et lui prirent place sur une marche, et ils s'élevèrent doucement jusqu'à une belle porte de bronze, avec un heurtoir en forme de griffon que le Professeur de Métamorphose actionna. Le bureau était vide, aussi la Directrice-Adjointe le laissa dans la pièce en lui ordonnant de rester là sans bouger, puis elle partit chercher le Directeur. Neville prit alors le temps d'observer la pièce, elle était grande et bien éclairée, les murs étaient tapissés de portraits qui devaient figurer les anciens Directeurs, mais qui étaient pour le moment en train de dormir. Quantités de tables encombraient l'espace, recouverts d'instruments en argent qui laissaient échapper des fumées argentées ou grisâtres, dans les coins il y avait des armories fermées.

D'abord intimidé, la curiosité finit par l'emporter et il fit le tour de la pièce, à priori rien d'intéressant, hormis un vieux volatile déplumé qui se balançait sur un perchoir à côté du bureau directorial. Et sur une étagère, le Choixpeau, que Neville eût soudain envie d'essayer à nouveau, en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec les filles sur le fait qu'il aurait pu aller à Serpentard. Il coiffa donc le vieux couvre-chef et entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Mais je te connais déjà, tu es Neville Londubat. Que voudrais-tu savoir à présent ?

-Je... Je voudrais savoir si tu t'étais trompé, est-ce que tu as bien fait de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Comme ça tu as suivi Papa et Maman. Mais pour moi, j'insiste, tu aurais eu une meilleure place à Serpentard.

-Peut-être, dit Neville après un instant de réflexion. Je pense que dans un autre contexte j'aurais pu apprécier Serpentard. Mais je pense que Poufsouffle me convient mieux, quoi que tu dise.

-Si tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi me demander ? Repose-moi, je travaille ! »

Neville obéit et observa à nouveau l'oiseau. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour lui caresser la tête, il prit soudain feu, arrachant un cri de frayeur au jeune Poufsouffle. Au même moment, le Directeur entra dans le bureau, ce qui déclencha la panique de Neville.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il très vite. Je suis désolé, votre poulet a cramé ! Je sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais je vous jure j'ai pas fait exprès.

-Que... un pou... Neville, se reprit Dumbledore. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Et Fumseck avait une mine épouvantable ces temps-ci, je lui avais demandé de faire quelque chose ?

-Vous aviez demandé à votre poulet de s'immoler ? s'interrogea Neville.

-Un phénix, précisa Dumbledore en gloussant. Fumseck est un phénix, ce sont de fascinantes créatures, elles peuvent porter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes peuvent guérir n'importe quelle blessure, et ils sont immortels. Lorsqu'un phénix meurt, de vieillesse ou par accident, il s'enflamme et renaît de ses cendres. Tu comprends ?

-Ah, d'accord.

-Bien, maintenant venons-en au fait qui nous intéresse, dit Dumbledore du même ton que s'il avait parlé de la météo. Ce petit incident avec Frère Théobald et Dean Thomas.

-Professeur ! rugit une grosse voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Ce n'était pas Neville ! Je suis prêt à le jurer, Professeur, il parlait avec moi quelques minutes avant l'agression, il n'est pas coupable !

-Hagrid, commença Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

-Il est innocent ! répéta Hagrid en faisant tourner son coq qui répandait des plumes et du sang partout. Je vous le jure Professeur !

-Hagrid, je ne pense pas que Neville soit le coupable.

-Mais puisque je vous dis... oh, excusez-moi Professeur, je... je vais attendre dehors, alors, désolé pour le dérangement.

-Vous ne me croyez pas coupable, répéta Neville en ôtant les plumes de coq qui jonchaient ses cheveux, vraiment ?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit lors de la première agression, tu n'as aucun moyen d'avoir pu libérer le monstre ou lancé un tel sort sur un de tes camarades. Encore moins à un fantôme. Et puis, tout le monde sait que tu t'entendais bien avec Frère Théobald, pourquoi l'agresser ? Mais cependant, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. Je voudrais quand même te parler Neville. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire, quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse ? »

Neville laissa ses pensées errer un moment, il pensa à Malefoy, son arrogance, son comportement envers les Né-Moldus et le Polynectar qui mijotait dans les toilettes, impossible d'avouer au Directeur qu'il violait la moitié des articles du règlement de l'école pour démasquer Malefoy. Puis il repensa aux voix qu'il avait entendues, cette voix désincarnée, menaçante, qui se manifestait avant les attaques. Quoique, pas cette fois-ci. Mais comment avouer au Directeur quelque chose qu'il lui avait caché le jour où il les avait interrogé ? Et enfin il songea à son balancement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais le Directeur ne pouvait pas prendre parti, il n'aurait rien à lui dire.

« Non, Monsieur, dit-il après un long moment. Pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment ?

-Oh, euh... non, Monsieur, je n'ai rien qui me tracasse. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Bien, tu peux rentrer dans ta Salle Commune, alors. »

De son côté, Eileen se rongeait les ongles avec Susan. La nouvelle de l'agression n'avait pas tardé à filtrer et tous les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés pour que les Professeurs puissent fouiller le château. Sauf que tous les Poufsouffle savaient aussi que Neville avait été convoqué chez le Directeur. Et le bruit courrait déjà qu'il avait été renvoyé, et d'autres rumeurs plus fantaisistes. Deux Troisième Années juraient qu'ils avaient vu deux Détraqueurs qui venaient emmener Neville à Azkaban, d'autres parlaient du Ministre de la Magie en personne et une Cinquième Année était persuadée que c'était un Troll qui l'escorterait hors de l'École. Et même les efforts conjugués des Préfets qui demandaient d'attendre des informations des Professeurs n'arrivaient pas à faire taire les rumeurs.

De son côté Eileen ignorait les rumeurs, mais elle était tout de même dans un état de stress inhabituel, ce qui inquiétait un peu Susan.

« Enfin Eileen, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

-Mais c'est notre ami, Susan, et s'il était renvoyé ? Ou même juste puni ? Il est innocent.

-Bah justement, il est innocent. Il était juste là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

-Oui, pour la troisième fois d'affilée, persifla Eileen. Pas suspect du tout.

-Allons Eileen, dit Elen qui la prit dans ses bras. Calme-toi, il va revenir ton pote.

-Ça sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil, ajouta son frère, t'es amoureuse ou quoi ?

-Moi, amoureuse ? siffla Eileen qui commençait à bouillir. Et pourquoi je serais amoureuse ?

-Bah je sais pas, t'es comme des filles de mon année qui sont amoureuses.

-Dégage Dai ! lui intima sa sœur. Tu ne comprends rien aux filles ! T'en fais pas Eileen, on sait tous qu'il est innocent, Neville, le Directeur le sait aussi, il ne va rien lui faire, pas Dumbledore.

-Hé, salut les amis, lança alors Neville en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

-Ah te voilà ! rugit quelqu'un. Alors tu viens faire tes bagages ?!

-Ouais ! cria un autre. J'espère qu'on t'as renvoyé pour avoir agressé le Moine Gras !

-Mais, balbutia Neville. Non, c'est le Directeur qui m'a demandé de retourner dans ma Salle Commune. Je suis innocent, vous le savez, bien sûr ?

-Bien sûr, lui dit Eileen. C'est génial que tu sois revenu !

-Tu en doutais ? Je veux dire... j'ai juste été convoqué par le Directeur parce qu'il voulait me demander si je voulais lui parler. C'est tout.

-Oh non, je n'en doutais pas du tout, mais... j'ai peut-être un peu stressé à cause de toute cette histoire, des rumeurs, bref, ça va, ne t'en fais pas. »

Neville ne creusa pas plus longuement, et choisit d'aller d'aller se coucher, pour éviter les remarques de ses camarades de Maison. Le lendemain, le sentiment général n'avait pas changé, malgré l'insistance des Préfets et même de la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais la Maison des Poufsouffle était la moins pire car les gens qui l'y accusaient étaient relativement minoritaires, et largement calmés par les Préfets, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle étaient bien plus virulents et c'est détesté par une bonne partie de l'école que Neville finit l'année, seuls les Serpentard restaient en dehors de cette histoire, pas vraiment inquiétés par les histoires de monstres terrifiant les Né-Moldus.

Lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, le château se vida comme par magie, la plupart des élèves refusant de rester dans l'école qui était si dangereuse. De leur côté, les trois Poufsouffle avaient mis au point leur potion interdite, le Polynectar ne demandait plus qu'un ingrédient, un cheveu de la personne dont on souhaitait prendre l'apparence. Eileen et Susan décidèrent donc d'endormir Crabbe et Goyle pour leur subtiliser des cheveux, tandis que Neville avait déjà trouvé un cheveu de Daphné Greengrass sur sa robe après son duel contre la Serpentard.

Eileen et Susan prirent donc des gâteaux bourrés de somnifère et d'une légère potion d'oubli que Eileen avait subtilisé à leur dernier cours de Potions dans son chaudron. Ainsi, les deux gorilles oublieraient qu'ils s'étaient endormis après avoir mangé des gâteaux, ce qui éviterait des questions gênantes. Elles choisirent ensuite de traîner près de la Grande Salle avant le repas, alors que les deux garçons passaient sans leur chef.

« Eh ! dit Crabbe à son camarade. Ils ont l'air bons ces gâteaux.

-Ouais, et j'ai faim. Malefoy ne dira rien si on arrive un peu en retard.

-Nan, eh toi Rogue, file-nous ton gâteau !

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir des ennuis avec son père ? leur dit Susan.

-Si tu caftes, on te fais la tête au carré, l'interrompit Goyle. Maintenant file nous ça. »

Après avoir confisqué les pâtisseries, les deux caïds les engouffrèrent en deux bouchées et s'écroulèrent avant même d'avoir fini la deuxième. Eileen les fit léviter rapidement dans un placard à balais contre lequel elles s'appuyaient, vola deux cheveux et retourna dans les toilettes des filles. Là, chaque Poufsouffle prit une cabine et versa le cheveu dans son verre copieusement rempli de potion. Neville vit la potion prendre une couleur rouge sang et l'avala en une lampée, pour ne pas trop sentir le goût qui était infect, semblable à de la chair pourrie.

Il sentit alors ses entrailles gigoter, sa peau se cloquer violemment, sa mâchoire lui fit mal tandis que ses dents semblaient chauffées au fer-blanc. Ses yeux aussi lui firent mal, lui piquant violemment, tandis que sa tête semblait en feu, il tomba à genoux pendant qu'une violente douleur se faisait sentir au bas de son dos, il regarda ses mains qui semblaient transpercées de milliers d'aiguilles, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, et vit alors avec horreur une épaisse fourrure y pousser. Il entendit alors les deux filles sortir des toilettes, puis s'adresser à lui.

« Hé Nev, dit la voix de Crabbe donc de Susan. Viens, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-J'ai la Carte, ajouta Eileen avec la voix de Goyle. Elle donne même le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, tu viens ?

-Je... partez devant, vite, la potion ne durera pas. Moi je vous attends là, je... je me sens un peu barbouillé.

-Tu es sûr ? Allez viens, ce n'est pas grave si tu as pris l'apparence d'une fille, on a bien pris celle de deux mecs.

-Non, non, allez-y. Et puis, ça paraîtrait suspect si Daphné vous accompagne, elle est partie avant-hier, je préfère pas venir.

-Bon, comme tu voudras, on te racontera. »

Les deux gorilles sortirent ensuite des toilettes, puis partirent dans la direction des cachots, Goyle regardant la Carte de temps en temps. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts et ils ne croisèrent personne. Une fois devant le mur des Serpentard, elle s'apprêtait à lire le mot de passe quand une voix traînante les interpella.

« Ah vous êtes là, vous deux, où étiez-vous ?

-On était en train de traîner devant la Grande Salle, dit Crabbe d'une voix lente. On avait faim.

-On a piqué des gâteaux à deux Premières Années, ajouta Goyle avec un rire un peu bête.

-Bon, très bien, dit Malefoy. Allez, venez. C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà cette semaine ?

-Sang-Pur, dit Goyle qui venait de le lire sur la Carte.

-Bien Goyle, souligna Malefoy. Rogue casse les pieds à le changer toutes les semaines. De toute façon il m'énerve ce traître, le bon petit chien-chien à Dumbledore.

-Oui approuva Crabbe avec un léger coup de pied à Goyle qui voulait protester. Mais au moins il favorise les Serpentard.

-Manquerait plus que ça, persifla Malefoy. Et sa fille qui est allée chez les Poufsouffle. Remarquez, avec la Sang-de-Bourbe de mère qu'elle a, elle en est pratiquement une elle-même, j'espère qu'elle se fera rapidement avoir par le Monstre. D'après mon père, il y a eu un mort la dernière fois, j'espère que ce sera elle.

-Alors, tu sais qui est l'Héritier de Serpentard ? demanda hâtivement Goyle.

-Bien sûr que non, Goyle, répondit Malefoy avec mépris. Tu es vraiment stupide, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien. Mon père refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, il ne veut pas que je m'approche de cette histoire. Il ne veut même pas me dire qui l'a ouverte la dernière fois. Mais regardez, j'ai quelque chose qui va vous faire rire. »

Il montra un article de la Gazette titrant _Perquisition abusive du Ministère_ , l'article était une interview larmoyante de Lucius Malefoy chez qui le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie avaient fait une perquisition mais n'avait trouvé aucun signe d'objets de magie noire ou d'usage illégal de la magie.

« Alors, dit Malefoy narquois. Pas mal hein ? Ces idiots du Ministère n'ont même pas trouvé la latte branlante du salon sous laquelle on cache notre pièce secrète. Et puis les objets qu'a vendu mon père chez Barjow et Beurk au début de l'année ont bien aidés aussi.

-C'est bien fait pour eux, approuva Goyle. Ils se sont ridiculisés.

-Oui, approuva Crabbe. C'est encore un échec pour ce Weasley. Après que ses fils aient volé sa voiture volante, il échoue à faire couler ton père.

-Ah oui, je n'avais même pas remarqué que notre bon ami Wistily était de la fête, dit Malefoy. Bravo Crabbe. Ça va vous deux ? »

Les deux gorilles s'entre-regardèrent et virent qu'ils s'affaissaient un peu, signe que la Potion donnait des signes de faiblesse. Ils dirent donc qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien et sortirent précipitamment de la Salle Commune pour foncer dans un placard où ils se changèrent rapidement. En retirant sa robe, Eileen y prit le magiphone miniaturisé qu'elle avait utilisé et écouta l'enregistrement. Toute la conversation y était retranscrite avec une bonne qualité qui permettait de bien reconnaître la voix de Drago Malefoy. Elle le fourra dans sa nouvelle robe et rejoignit Neville dans les toilettes, lequel n'avait pas quitté sa cabine.

« Nev, appela-t-elle. Viens, on a du nouveau. Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui a fait le coup, mais j'ai quelques enregistrements très compromettants.

-Oui, ajouta Susan. Je vais les envoyer à mon père, il a des contacts au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie qui seront ravis de prendre une petite revanche.

-Ah très bien. Dites les filles, vous avez repris votre apparence normale ?

-Bien sûr, dit Eileen, ça fait pratiquement une heure vingt qu'on a bu la potion. Tu sors ?

-Le problème dit Neville en ouvrant la porte. C'est que moi non. C'est horrible hein ?

-Merlin, Neville !, s'écria Eileen. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu... c'était un poil de chat que tu as utilisé ?

-Oui je crois. Le Polynectar et les métamorphoses animales, ça marche ?

-Non, dit Eileen. C'est contre-indiqué. Il faut que tu ailles à l'Infirmerie.

-Vous êtes sûres ?

-Tu peux pas aller en cours comme ça, soupira Susan. Allez viens, Pomfresh ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions. »

Eileen accompagna donc son ami à l'Infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh, comme prévu, ne posa pas de questions indiscrètes, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que si elle voulait obtenir les circonstances exactes des accidents de ses patients, elle passerait plus de temps à les interroger qu'à les soigner et qu'il y aurait beaucoup de gens qui essaieraient de se soigner seuls. En conséquence de quoi l'Infirmière de Poudlard ne posait par tradition aucune question, la plupart des Directeurs estimant préférable de bien soigner les élèves que de les laisser se prendre en charge eux-même pour éviter les questions indiscrètes.

Le lendemain, Eileen se vit remettre un morceau de parchemin signé de la main de son père lui demandant de la rejoindre dans son bureau pour l'heure du thé, un peu inquiète d'être convoquée par son père pour la première fois de sa scolarité, elle se rendit au rendez-vous à l'heure dite où l'accueillit un Severus franchement sévère.

« Eileen, dit-il après qu'elle se fût installée. C'est normal que Neville soit à l'Infirmerie avec les symptômes d'une mauvaise utilisation de Polynectar ? Sachant qu'après une petite enquête de ma part, il s'avère que toi et tes amis ayez emprunté un livre comportant la recette du Polynectar. J'espère que ma fille de douze ans n'a pas décidé qu'elle pouvait préparer une potion hautement classifiée par le Ministère au sein de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Et que cette potion n'a rien à voir avec le comportement bizarre de deux Serpentard de Deuxième Année, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, dit Eileen mal à l'aise. Disons qu'on n'a peut-être pas totalement suivi le règlement de l'école à la lettre.

-Eileen, soupira Severus. Que tu violes le règlement de l'école après un avertissement reçu en début d'année, passe encore, mais là tu violes carrément la loi des sorciers. Tu es au courant qu'un témoignage recueilli sous une fausse apparence n'a aucune valeur juridique et peut même être considéré comme une usurpation d'identité ?

-Mais Papa, gémit la jeune fille. C'était pour savoir si Malefoy était l'Héritier de Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le trouver ! rugit son père en frappant du poing sur la table. Ta seule préoccupation en tant qu'élève, ce devrait être d'avoir de bonnes notes à ton examen de fin d'année ! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai déjà une position privilégiée pour espionner les Serpentard ?! Que je n'ai pas déjà utilisé tous les moyens dont je dispose pour m'assurer qu'aucun d'eux et en particulier un vantard comme Malefoy ne soient derrière cette histoire ?! Tu me prends pour le dernier des incapables ou pour un abruti ?! »

Terrifiée par le ton violent de son père, dont elle avait rarement fait l'expérience, Eileen fondit en larmes, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise en essayant de camoufler ses sanglots dans ses longs cheveux. Sentant que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, son père passa de l'autre côté du bureau et la prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. La réconfortant, il conjura un mouchoir de tissu pour essuyer ses yeux et son nez tandis qu'elle se calmait peu à peu, s'abandonnant contre la poitrine maigre et osseuse de son père.

« Eileen, dit-il de la voix douce que seule sa famille connaissait. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je me suis emporté. Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie, je comprends tout à fait qu'à ton âge et avec les dons dont vous disposez à vous trois, vous vouliez nous aider, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce que tu as fait dépasse de loin une simple violation du règlement de l'école, si un Auror avait découvert qu'un adulte avait fait ça, il l'aurait condamné à Azkaban pour plusieurs années, tu comprends ?

-Oui Papa, désolé, je... on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, et je suis la plus fautive. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de la potion, et qui l'ait préparé, les autres n'y sont pour rien, surtout pas Neville.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, après tout personne ne vous a pris sur le fait, vous avez fait un très bon travail. Et en vrai, ajouta-t-il avec un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Je suis très fier que tu sois capable de réaliser une telle potion à douze ans, tu es la digne fille de ta mère.

-Et de toi, dit sa fille avec un sourire timide.

-Et de moi, dit-il en souriant à son tour. On était d'accord l'année dernière, vous pouvez violer un peu le règlement si vous ne vous faites pas prendre. Et tout ce que tu me diras dans ce bureau sera pour ton père seulement, d'accord ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'il n'y a aucune borne à respecter, même si Dumbledore est très laxiste avec Neville, et même si je ferme volontiers les yeux, il y a des règles à respecter dans le monde, et tu ne dois pas trop les dépasser, sinon tu te retrouveras dans des ennuis plus gros que toi.

-D'accord Papa. Mais tu sais, on pensait vraiment bien faire. Tu avais vraiment vérifié la culpabilité de Malefoy ?

-Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier. Lorsque ton amie Susan nous a dit que pour Malefoy les prochains seraient les Né-Moldus, j'ai utilisé un peu de magie noire, et j'ai vérifié discrètement s'il n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il dit. Il n'est qu'un stupide Sang-Pur vantard, je te le promets.

-De la magie noire, ricana sa fille. Et tu me fais la morale sur le Polynectar ?

-Disons que ce n'est pas tout à fait de la magie noire, que c'est bien moins risqué que le Polynectar et que Dumbledore m'avait donné son aval. Lorsque tu auras plusieurs années d'expérience comme moi, dit Severus avec un clin d'œil. Tu auras plus de libertés que maintenant, d'accord petite chipie ? »

Gloussant de rire, Eileen embrassa son père et ils s'installèrent autour d'un plateau de thé. Pour l'occasion, Lily vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, passant par la cheminée du Professeur de Potions, son air sévère apprit à Eileen qu'elle connaissait toutes ses frasques, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaires et se dérida vite. Eileen quitta cette petite réunion de famille impromptue avec un esprit bien moins chargé de culpabilité qu'en entrant. Elle en profita pour rendre visite à Neville qui lui apprit que d'après le Professeur Rogue qui était passé au début de l'après-midi, il serait remis sur pied avant Noël s'il prenait chaque jour la potion qu'il avait fourni à l'Infirmière. Eileen résuma donc sa discussion avec son père à ses deux amis, et Susan convint qu'ils avaient été assez imprudents. Elle s'empressa ensuite de détruire l'enregistrement coupable qu'ils avaient fait et qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyé à son père.

Comme promis, Neville ne passa qu'une semaine à l'Infirmerie, quittant le lit deux jours avant le Réveillon qui se passa dans la Grande Salle, qui parut singulièrement austère, bien que le Banquet soit magnifique et les décorations somptueuses, les élèves présents n'auraient pas rempli la moitié d'une table et même la Table des Professeurs semblait vide. Y manquait notamment Severus, qui passait comme chaque année Noël en famille, la principale différence étant que cette année Eileen manquait à l'appel chez les Rogue, ce qu'elle commençait à regretter amèrement. Susan et Neville étaient tout aussi nostalgiques de leurs familles respectives, et au moment du Réveillon, leurs plans pour démasquer Malefoy paraissaient bien futiles et chacun regrettait d'avoir sacrifié une des rares occasions de revoir sa famille pour un espoir si mince, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait le reprocher aux autres.

Au moins le lendemain fut plus joyeux, étant les seuls à être restés chez les Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année, ils réunirent tous les cadeaux dans le dortoir de Neville, celui-ci ayant fait une douloureuse chute quand il avait voulu apporter ses cadeaux dans le dortoir des filles. Neville avait cette fois-ci reçu un livre sur les plantes anglaises de la part de ses parents adoptifs, un petit jeu de bavboules des Rogue, et beaucoup de confiseries de la part de la plupart de ses amis. Eileen et Susan avaient reçu également beaucoup de confiseries et chocolats, et les trois amis firent un petit festin durant la matinée, à tel point qu'ils grignotèrent à peine le repas de Noël servi ce midi.

Eileen avait également reçu un petit livre de ses parents qui contenaient des recettes de potions de leur cru, ou fortement modifiées, avec en guise de préface l'avertissement « _Ces Potions ont étés approuvées par le Grand Maître des Potions de Poudlard à condition qu'elles restent dans un cadre strictement amical et ne servent pas à violer le règlement. Auquel cas le Grand Maître des Potions certifiera ne jamais les avoir vu._ » signé de la main de son père, ce qui la fit sourire. Il y avait des potions juste rigolotes comme celle qui permettait de souffler des bulles par le nez, ou une potion qui faisait sortir du poil par les oreilles, mais aussi d'autres plus utiles comme une potion permettant de parfumer sa sueur de l'odeur de son choix, ou une permettant de changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour la journée. Quand à Susan, elle avait notablement reçu un magnifique miroir enchanté qui pouvait se rétrécir pour être glissé dans la poche.

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai eu un peu de al à écrire ce chapitre, ou plutôt la première partie a été assez laborieuse, mais j'ai écrit la deuxième partie (à partir du Polynectar) d'une traite. Du coup c'est ma préférée XD**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé faire la blague sur le poulet cramé, en fait je sais que ça vient d'une fiction et que c'est une référence, mais je trouve plus laquelle. Et je vous jure j'ai passé dix minutes à chercher dans mes favoris puis à taper sur google des variantes de « poulet cramé fanfic Harry Potter », pour chercher, si quelqu'un sait, dites-le moi stp ^^**

 **Bref, sinon, la discussion avec Severus n'était pas prévue, mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait trop de trucs bizarres pour que Severus ferme simplement les yeux. Et au final, c'est une des discussions que je préfère, et en même temps, je me dis que Severus est peut-être trop laxiste avec sa fille. Mais bon, sinon y'aurait pas d'histoires ^^**

 **Ah oui, Eileen a mis d ela potion d'oublie dans ses muffins. En même temps, je sais que c'est Crabbe et Goyle, mais bon de là à ne pas s'apercevoir qu'ils se sont endormis deux bonnes heures après avoir mangé du gâteau, et que justement Malefoy les a croisé et les a trouvé bizarre, c'est un peu gros XD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews Je précise juste, je ne réponds ainsi qu'aux revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte, pour les autres j'utilise la fonction PM ;)**

 **adenoide :** _Hermione peut répondre aux questions, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle maitrise toutes les choses qu'elle apprend. L'auteur originale en a fait une bolée mais elle a oublié qu'elle vient du monde moldu et non sorcier.  
Un match nul veut signifier pas de vainqueurs, alors la coupe aurait dû être partagée durant la future année.  
Pour les récompenses de dernières minutes, Dumby a forcé la justice et ce qu'il a fait est un bon moyen d'augmenter l'animosité entre les maisons. Si les poufsouffles ont eu des points en surplus c'est parce que Dumby les a manipulé pour connaître le pouvoir de Neville face à Voldy._

 **Bon j'ai dû chercher sur internet ce que veut dire bolée dans ce contexte, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Après Hermione reste très bonne même si elle ne sait pas tout. Je crois que je l'ai indiqué à un moment, mais pour moi elle est très capable et notamment de recracher le manuel, mais elle est incapable de faire preuve d'initiative, et c'est ce qui énerve par exemple Severus.**

 **Alors pour la Coupe de Quidditch je n'ai juste jamais compris le fonctionnement de la Coupe de Quidditch, donc j'ai décidé qu'on additionnait les points de tous les matchs, et l'équipe qui en avait le plus gagnait. En l'occurrence, Poufsouffle avait dix points de plus que Gryffondor, donc gagnait en cas de match nul. C'est bizarre, mais pas plus qu'une équipe qui peut perdre la Coupe en gagnant un match, ce qui a failli arriver dans un des tomes :p**

 **Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais c'est ce qu'il fait aussi dans le canon ^^**

 _Les sorciers sont vraiment des êtres qui se croient supérieurs. Je ne peux pas croire que les sorciers acceptent que leurs elfes ne soient pas propre, ils oublient que les elfes les représentent._

 **Plutôt d'accord, mais je me refuse à changer l'univers, je ne change que les personnages et les événements ^^**

 **Après on pourrait objecter qu'un bon Elfe de Maison est un Elfe invisible. Même s'ils accueillent parfois les invités ^^'**

 _Donc le rat glouton est Peter. On peut penser que le journal se retrouvera avec les livres de Luna. Les Weasley sont absents dans cette fic ainsi que Harry._

 **Exactement, on verra Harry et donc Ron de temps en temps (plus Harry que Ron), mais ce ne sont pas des personnages centraux. Je les situerais entre Neville et les élèves d'autres maisons dans le canon ^^**

 _C'est Chourave qui aurait dû chasser Gilderoy et faire entrer Neville. On peut dire que les adultes ne croient pas les enfants. Dans un mois Neville est traité de menteur deux fois, sa tante devrait mieux le connaître que cela._

 **Oui bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elle préfère surveiller sa classe qui est dans une serre assez dangereuse. Simple logique de prof, vaut mieux s'occuper de 26 élèves que d'un seul XD**

 **Disons que sa tante le connaît, mais elle connaît aussi le monde des sorciers et sait qu'un Elfe ne peut pas théoriquement aller chez des Moldus (elle en a eu plusieurs dans sa jeunesse ^^), donc elle croit qu'il se fiche d'elle, d'autant que le Ministère l'accuse directement. Quand à Lockhart, ce n'est pas qu'il le traite de menteur, c'est simplement qu'il est hermétique à toute autre version que la sienne ^^**

Queen Cassandra : _J'ai adorée ton club de duel, pauvre Drago il s'en est pris plein la figure ;')  
Le fait d'apprendre que c'est "Hagrid" qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets comme ça me paraît crédible car après tout Severus est un professeur il est donc au courant de ce qu'il se passe ..  
À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 **Merci pour ta review, oui Malefoy s'en prend un peu plein la gueule, Eileen et ses amis ne sont pas aussi inoffensifs que Harry et ses amis XD**

 **Merci, c'est vrai que c'est assez crédible ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9: Tout s'emballe

**Salut à toutes et à tous, désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Mais le chapitre est là quand même ne vous en faites pas. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Après les vacances, les amis des trois Poufsouffles revinrent à l'École, soulageant un peu leur mélancolie, Luna semblait aller beaucoup mieux après les vacances de Noël. Padma passait quand à elle beaucoup de temps avec Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque, ce qui agaçait un peu Parvati qui se sentait exclue. Les deux filles voulaient résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets et épluchait méthodiquement les livres de la Bibliothèque qui pourraient parler de l'époque des Fondateurs ou de la légende du Monstre de Serpentard. Parvati avait bien essayé de se joindre à elles, mais elle s'ennuyait rapidement à lire des livres sans savoir quelle information elle devait chercher au juste et abandonna vite. Du reste, les deux filles abandonnèrent également leurs recherches lorsque après deux recherches elles furent incapables de trouver quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y eût aucune attaque de plus après Noël, et Gilderoy Lockhart semblait persuadé qu'il avait fait fuir le Monstre en approchant de la solution de l'énigme. Si la plupart des membres du collège ignoraient simplement les vantardises du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elles ne manquaient pas d'énerver Eileen, qui lui vouait une haine tenace depuis le début de l'année. Cependant mis à part les crises de nerfs de la rousse, il n'y eût pas d'incidents jusqu'au jour du 14 Février où le Professeur Lockhart décida de remonter le moral de tout le monde à sa façon.

Ce jour-là, lorsque les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent ébahis devant la transformation impromptue de leur salle à manger, les murs étaient devenus roses, pas d'un rose seyant, non un rose pelucheux, criard, qui agressait les yeux et donnait envie de vomir. Mais outre l'agression visuelle des couleurs, de petits angelots volaient dans le ciel, apparemment Lockhart avait capturé des créatures encore plus moches que des gnomes que Susan identifia comme des Nains, les avaient affublées d'ailes en tulle rose, de tutus roses, et d'un charme de lévitation et leur avaient ordonné de faire pleuvoir des confettis roses sur la tête des élèves pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Comme dégâts collatéraux des confettis on pouvait compter les plats, le jus de citrouille, et pratiquement toute la Grande Salle, ce qui obligea la plupart des élèves à résoudre le dilemme de passer dix minutes à enlever la moindre trace de papier rose de leurs assiettes ou de simplement sauter le petit-déjeuner.

« Salut à vous chers élèves, dit Lockhart drapé dans une robe aussi rose et écœurante que le reste de la salle. Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai décidé de vous préparer une petite surprise pour la St-Valentin, je voudrais remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte pour l'occasion. Maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter mes joyeux auxiliaires qui égaieront votre journée. »

Il frappa dans ses mains, ce qui fit accourir une douzaine de Nains, à pied eux mais toujours revêtus de tutus et d'ailes. Malgré les allégations de Lockhart, ils avaient tous une tête de trois pieds de long et semblaient au bord de la dépression, sans que l'on sache si c'était dû à une certaine tendance de leur espèce ou à cause du rôle qu'ils devaient jouer.

« Ces gentils Cupidon vont se faire un plaisir de porter vos messages d'amour, continua leur employeur. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je suis sûr que mes collègues se feront une joie d'adapter leurs cours à cette journée de fête. Pourquoi ne pas demander à notre Maître des Potions préférés comment préparer un philtre d'amour ? Et je suis certain que le Professeur Flitwick en sait plus que quiconque sur les sortilèges de Séduction. Bonne St-Valentin ! »

Au regard noir que lança Severus sur la Grande Salle, les quelques fous qui auraient pu lui demander de préparer un philtre d'amour oublièrent vite cette idée, tandis que le minuscule Professeur de Sortilèges disparut derrière son verre en rougissant. Pour une fois Eileen ne fut pas agacée par l'exubérance du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et choisit d'en rire avec ses deux camarades. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Luna et Padma, ils assistèrent à une scène qui les fit à nouveau s'esclaffer.

Harry Potter était en train d'essayer d'échapper à un nain grincheux qui semblait décidé à lui délivrer un message. Il feinta à droite, mais le nain parvint à attraper son sac et le déchira en deux, forçant Potter à ramasser rapidement ses affaires et donc à rester écouter son message. Eileen était trop occupée à rire pour remarquer la teneur du message que Potter avait reçu, mais quand elle se remit de ses émotions, elle remarqua que Malefoy avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les affaires du jeune Gryffondor. Le Serpentard tenait un journal intime dans les mains avec un certain amusement tandis que Potter et Weasley tentaient vainement de le rattraper malgré la présence de Crabbe et Goyle. C'est à ce moment que Severus sortit de la Grande Salle, et fondit sur le petit attroupement qu'avait crée l'incident de Potter.

« Allons, dépêchez-vous, allez en classe. Malefoy, Potter, vous avez cours avec moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'être en retard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Monsieur, Potter a reçu un message, s'esclaffa Malefoy. Et il a perdu son journal intime.

-Rends moi ça Malefoy.

-Allons Monsieur Malefoy, ne faites pas perdre un temps précieux à tout le monde, donnez moi ça.

- _Expelliarmus_! » s'écria Potter avant que Severus n'ait pu s'emparer de l'objet.

Le journal intime s'envola des mains de Malefoy et vola vers lui, lui permettant de l'attraper d'une main experte, ce qui déclencha quelques applaudissements chez les Gryffondors.

« Potter, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit Rogue avec un rictus. Et estimez-vous heureux que je n'ai pas considéré votre geste comme une attaque envers un Professeur. Et maintenant, tout le monde en classe avant que je ne me fâche. »

Les élèves se dispersèrent rapidement, en commentant rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose en saluant Luna qui semblait choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Sans doute a-t-elle vu autre chose que nous, pensa Eileen, avant de passer rapidement à autre chose, habituée à ce que son amie fantasque voit des choses qui n'existent pas. Mis à part cet incident, la journée de la St-Valentin se passa relativement bien, et la plupart des élèves oublièrent rapidement l'incident de Potter, hormis les jumeaux Weasley qui se plaisaient à lui chanter des sérénades à base d'yeux bleus comme les embruns ultramarins, et de cheveux noirs comme le corbeau.

Le lendemain, Parvati rejoignit Eileen à la bibliothèque, elles s'étaient mises ensemble pour un devoir de Métamorphose qu'elles devaient rendre une semaine plus tard, et bavardaient tout en travaillant.

« Au fait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Tour de Gryffondor ? demanda Parvati.

-Non, répondit Eileen. Encore une farce des jumeaux ?

-Non, Potter s'est fait dévalisé. Quelqu'un a profité des cours pour s'introduire dans son dortoir et saccager ses affaires. Je l'ai entendu dire à ses amis qu'il lui manquait le journal de Jedusor.

-Le journal de Jedusor, répéta Eileen pensive. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi.

-Mais si, ce journal que Malefoy voulait lire le jour de la St-Valentin, tu te rappelles pas ?

-Si, si, bien sûr, mais c'est le nom de Jedusor qui me dit quelque chose, je crois que je l'ai lu quelque part. Mais impossible de m'en rappeler.

-Tu lis trop, plaisanta son amie. T'es comme Padma, tu dévores tellement de bouquins que tu n'arrives plus à faire le tri.

-Il ne me semble pas que ça soit dans un livre. Oh salut Luna, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, la jeune Serdaigle s'était approchée de leur table et se tortillait un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Oh oui Eileen, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je voulais te rendre ta Carte, merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

-Oh, tu n'en as plus besoin ? Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ?

-Oui, merci. J'en avais besoin pour retrouver une salle du château, précisa-t-elle. J'y ai rangé des affaires, mais je ne la retrouvais plus.

-Eh bien ravie de t'avoir aidé, dit Eileen en souriant. Personne ne t'as vu l'utiliser ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je... je vais y aller maintenant, j'ai des devoirs à faire. »

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas léger, suivie par deux regards teintés d'inquiétude, cela faisait plusieurs mois que les filles ne reconnaissaient plus vraiment Luna Lovegood, sans pour autant être capable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui changeait chez elle. Ne trouvant toujours pas, les deux filles revinrent vers leurs devoirs.

Le week-end suivant, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor devaient s'affronter au Quidditch, un des matchs les plus attendus de la saison, chacune des deux équipes désiraient prendre la revanche du dernier match, qui s'était soldé par un match nul. Alors qu'Eileen allait prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle fut rejointe par Liva qui avait un grand sourire.

« Un temps idéal pour le Quidditch, annonça-t-elle. Je vous veux toutes sur le terrain une demi-heure avant le début du match, quelques mots à vous dire avant de commencer. Et n'oublie pas de bien manger, il faut qu'on soit en forme, on va s'assurer que la Coupe reste dans le bureau de Chourave !

-N'y compte pas trop Ollivander, les interrompit Dubois. Je n'ai raté la Coupe que de dix points l'année dernière et mon équipe est encore meilleure cette année, elle ne m'échappera pas cette fois. Vous êtes peut-être les plus fortes avec le Souaffle, mais je ne laisserais pas passer vos buts et Potter va vous écraser.

-Causes toujours Dubois, railla Liva. Je te parie ce que tu veux que t'encaisse un but en moins de cinq minutes, même si t'es loin d'être une passoire, j'ai jamais eu d'aussi bonnes poursuiveuses. »

Tandis que les deux capitaines se défiaient du regard, Eileen s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où Neville prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Susan. Après avoir dévoré un solide repas, les trois amis partirent vers le Terrain de Quidditch, rapidement rejoints par les jumelles Patil. Alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur la grosse tête des Gryffondor, Neville se figea soudain et se tourna vers ses amies.

« Vous l'entendez ? s'écria-t-il. La voix ?

-Encore cette voix, protesta Eileen. Mais ça fait des mois que tu ne l'as pas entendu !

-Et ça fait des mois qu'il n'y a pas eu d'agression, songea Padma. D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, des murs je crois, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre dans les murs, elle veut tuer, elle dit, tuer, écorcher.

-Je... Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Padma. Susan, je peux t'emprunter ton miroir steuplé ?

-Euh, oui, si tu veux, répondit l'intéressée en sortant son cadeau de Noël. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, je dois aller à la Bibliothèque. Mais je suis presque sûre de mon coup, et... Hermione ! Viens avec moi, vite. »

Sans plus d'explications, les deux filles s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la Bibliothèque, en devisant rapidement, apparemment très excitées. Leurs amies les regardèrent avec incompréhension, puis Eileen fit mine de les suivre, très intriguées, mais Parvati la retint par le bras.

« Viens, tu vas être en retard pour le match. Ça ne sert à rien de les arrêter, ma sœur peut être très têtue quand elle veut.

-Mais pourquoi doit-elle aller à la bibliothèque ?

-Elle fait toujours ça quand elle a un doute, consulter ses livres. Et tu sais comme elle déteste se tromper, hors de question qu'elle nous explique quoi que ce soit.

-Je te sens un peu aigrie, remarqua Susan.

-Je... Je ne veux pas vraiment être en colère contre Padma, expliqua Parvati. Mais c'est juste que j'aime pas quand elle me met à l'écart comme ça. Même si je sais que c'est parce que je suis loin d'être aussi intelligente qu'elle.

-Mais si tu es intelligente, la reprit Eileen. Aussi intelligente que Padma, mais il te manque la patience nécessaire pour éplucher la moitié des livres de la Bibliothèque. Allez viens, elle te rejoindra pendant le match je suis sûr. »

Lorsque Eileen entra dans le vestiaire des Poufsouffles, elle était la dernière de l'équipe et évita le regard noir de Liva pour se changer le plus vite possible. Après quelques explications aussi inutiles qu'ennuyeuses de leur Capitaine, les Poufsouffles poussèrent quelques cris d'encouragement et empoignèrent leurs balais. Liva avait raison, le temps était parfait pour voler, totalement dégagé, le ciel n'était parcouru que de quelques nuages en hauteur, qui cachaient le soleil aveuglant. Les deux Capitaines se serrèrent la main, puis les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent dans le ciel, tandis que les balles étaient lâchées. Eileen récupéra le Souaffle en première, elle évita un Cognard d'une roulade, passa à Liva par dessus l'épaule d'une Gryffondor, lorsque retentit la voix du Professeur McGonagall couvrant le commentaire de Lee Jordan.

« Le match est annulé ! cria-t-elle. Tous les élèves doivent regagner leurs Salles Communes immédiatement ! Le match est annulé, les joueurs, descendez ! »

Aussitôt, le stade explosa en cris de protestations, Dubois se posa à côté de sa Directrice de Maison et l'implora de les laisser jouer, mais elle fit évacuer la salle. Alors que les Poufsouffles atterrissaient à leur tour, McGonagall s'approcha d'Eileen avec un air grave.

« Miss Rogue, je vais vous demander de me suivre, vous aussi M Londubat, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Neville qui sortait du stade.

-Professeur, dit le jeune Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Venez avec moi. Miss Bones et... Parvati, venez avec moi. Pardon, Miss Patil. »

Inquiets, les quatre amis suivirent la Directrice des Gryffondor jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Près de deux lits, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je vous préviens, vous allez avoir un choc. »

Elle ouvrit les rideaux, et Parvati laissa échapper un sanglot en voyant le corps de sa sœur pétrifiée, l'autre lit étant occupée par Hermione. Eileen se sentit mal, il était impossible que Padma se soit fait pétrifiée, elle était encore là i peine une heure.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta le Professeur McGonagall. J'imagine que ce doit être terrible pour vous, Miss Patil, mais je vous assure que le philtre de Mandragore sera rapidement préparé, nous pourrons la guérir avant le début des examens je vous le promets. Je... je suis désolée de vous déranger avec ça, mais on a trouvé ceci avec elles, avez-vous une explication ? »

Elle sortit un miroir de sa poche, et Susan étouffa une exclamation.

« C'est mon miroir, dit-elle. Padma me l'a emprunté juste avant le match, elle devait aller à la Bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose.

-On les a retrouvé dans le couloir de la Bibliothèque, confirma le Professeur. Elles en sortaient, de toute évidence. Vous n'avez vraiment aucun indice ?

-Padma cherchait l'énigme de la Chambre des Secrets, expliqua Eileen. Mais elle ne voulait rien nous dire, elle n'a partagé ses recherches qu'avec Granger. Je pense qu'elle voulait absolument être sûre avant de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vois, dit le Professeur. Je vais maintenant vous demander de retourner dans vos dortoirs.

-Professeur ? demanda Neville avant de sortir. Je... est-ce que cette nouvelle agression...

-Je le crains M Londubat, si ces agressions se multiplient, il va falloir agir au plus vite ou Poudlard fermera ses portes. »

Les trois Poufsouffles se retrouvèrent dans leur Salle Commune et firent vite bande à part, pendant que la plupart des élèves commentaient l'annulation du match et les nouvelles règles de sécurité données par Chourave. Celle-ci avait annoncé que les élèves devaient regagner leurs Salles Commune à dix-huit heures, et que les élèves ne se déplaceraient plus qu'en groupes, escortés par un Professeur. Les trois amis discutèrent de ce qu'il fallait faire pour résoudre l'énigme de la Chambre.

« On ne devrait rien faire, dit Eileen. On est juste des élèves, on ne peut rien faire, on n'a pas le droit.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ! protesta Neville. Le monstre a pétrifié notre amie ! Ils vont fermer Poudlard !

-J'ai dit qu'on ne devrait rien faire, dit Eileen. Mais depuis quand on fait ce qu'on devrait ? Mon père va encore être furieux si on se fait prendre.

-Même si je suis renvoyé, je m'en fiche, dit calmement Neville. Je veux démasquer ce monstre, l'arrêter, pour éviter que Poudlard ferme et pour qu'on puisse guérir Padma.

-Ce n'était même pas une Née-Moldue, protesta Susan encore sous le choc. Elle ne risquait rien, c'était une Sang-Pur.

-Elle était amie avec une Née-Moldue, objecta Neville. Et puis je ne pense pas que le Monstre fasse vraiment la distinction, regardez l'agression de Frère Théobald, pour autant qu'on sache il était Sang-Pur. Je pense que son Maître lui indique une cible, un Né-Moldu, mais qu'il ne regarde pas les dégâts collatéraux. Sauf si ce sont des Sang-Purs de Serpentard, bien sûr.

-On s'en fiche au pire, dit Eileen. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

-Hagrid, dit lentement Susan. Il faut aller voir Hagrid.

-Hagrid ?

-Je... je en crois pas qu'il soit coupable, expliqua-t-elle. Mais c'est la seule personne qu'on connaisse qui ait vécu à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit bien avoir des choses à nous dire.

-Ok, on prendra la Carte pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Mais pas ce soir, tout le monde est sur-excité, ça sera infaisable. »

Le lendemain, Neville vit Potter se diriger vers lui et soupira intérieurement, il était déjà assez secoué comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin en plus que le Gryffondor lui pourrisse la vie. Mais étonnamment, celui-ci se contenta de lui tendre la main avec un sourire triste.

« Je.. j'ai appris pour Padma, je sais qu'elle était très proche de vous. J'ai été stupide de te soupçonner, Londubat.

-Bon, ça va, dit Neville en lui serrant la main. Après tout, la moitié de l'école l'a fait, tu restes dans la moyenne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, dit Parvati qui les avait rejoints. Ma sœur est pétrifié pour le reste de l'année, je vais faire payer celui qui a fait ça !

-Écoutez, dit Potter d'un ton de conspirateur. J'ai appris grâce à un journal magique que j'ai trouvé que c'était Hagrid qui avait libéré le Monstre la dernière fois, et...

-Te fatigue pas Potter, l'interrompit Eileen. On sait déjà ça, mon père me l'a dit. Toi aussi tu veux aller le voir, alors ?

-Bien sûr ! Je... je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit coupable, mais c'est notre meilleure piste.

-Je ne saurais pas mieux dire, confirma Parvati. J'ai pensé à une chose, Eileen tu prends ta Carte, et vous allez au rez-de-chaussée, on vous rejoint avec la Cape de Potter.

-Eh comment tu connais ma cape ?

-Tu l'as montré à mes amis, Potter. Donc avec la Cape on sort du château, et on va voir Hagrid. Est-ce qu'on tient à cinq, à ton avis ?

-Difficilement, c'est pas un chapiteau ! Mais bon, on est petits, et avec la Carte, on pourra de toute façon éviter de passer trop près des patrouilles, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est l'idée, confirma Eileen. J'ai passé la nuit à les observer, ils patrouillent surtout les couloirs, ils ne pensent pas que le Monstre passe par la Grande Porte, je crois, donc on pourra peut-être s'éclipser par là. Mais une fois chez Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On le met devant le fait accompli, dit Potter. Puis on avisera. Alors, rendez-vous ce soir ? A vingt-trois heures ?

-D'accord. »

Le soir-même, ils se rejoignirent au pied des escaliers, ils avaient en effet du mal à tenir à cinq sous la Cape, mais seuls leurs pieds dépassaient un peu, le reste de leur corps passait inaperçu. Ils purent ainsi se faufiler jusque dans le Parc, où ils vinrent frapper à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci leur ouvrit, apparemment bouleversé, il les salua et leur fit chauffer de l'eau quand Parvati attaqua.

« Hagrid, dit-elle avec détermination. On sait que vous avez été accusé la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, et... on ne pense pas que ce soit vous, vous savez, mais ma sœur a été pétrifiée, si vous savez quelque chose, s'il vous plaît, dites-le nous.

-Oh, euh... »

Avant que le colosse ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses explications, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, les cinq enfants se blottirent dans un coin de la cabane, cachés sous la Cape pendant que Hagrid allait ouvrir, l'air inquiet. Dumbledore entra en premier, suivi d'un petit homme, plutôt corpulent, il avait des cheveux gris, des yeux gris, et portait des vêtements hauts en couleur et très dépareillés, ainsi qu'un chapeau melon vert qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains d'un air anxieux.

« C'est le patron de ma mère, chuchota Eileen. Cornelius Fuge, le Ministre de la Magie. »

Elle se tut en recevant deux coups de coude dans les côtes, et ils observèrent le Ministre qui s'asseyait sur une chaise.

« Salle affaire Hagrid, dit-il d'une petite voix. Il fallait que j'agisse, déjà quatre victimes parmi le élèves dont deux d'un coup aujourd'hui, si je ne fais rien on réclamera ma démission.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? protesta Hagrid d'une voix faible pour sa taille. Professeur, vous savez que je n'ai jamais...

-Cornelius, dit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard étincelant. Je vous assure que Hagrid a toute ma confiance, malgré ses... antécédents, si l'on puis dire.

-Eh bien il n'a pas la mienne, dit Fudge d'un ton brusque. Ni celle du Conseil d'Administration de l'école ! Que vous lui donniez un poste après qu'il soit renvoyé de l'école, très bien ! Mais ces attaques recommencent, il faut que le Ministère agisse, je vous ai laissé étouffer l'affaire tant que vous le pouviez, mais là c'est trop ! La fille d'un de nos employés a été touché, le bilan ne cesse de s'alourdir. Dumbledore, il faut à tout prix éviter un mort à nouveau !

-Arrêter Hagrid ne changera rien Cornelius, dit calmement Dumbledore.

-Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid, reprit le Ministre. Votre arrestation n'est qu'à titre provisoire, si l'on découvre des preuves de quelque sorte, à charge ou à décharge, nous agirons aussitôt, soyez-en certains.

-Que, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Cela veut dire que si l'on trouve des preuves vous inculpant, vous serez jugé, et sinon, vous serez relâché, expliqua le Ministre. En attendant, vous irez à Azkaban.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, cria Hagrid. Je suis innocent !

-C'est à titre provisoire, tenta de le rassurer Fudge. »

Avant que la discussion n'aille plus loin, un troisième visiteur vint frapper à la porte. C'et Dumbledore qui lui ouvrit la porte, Hagrid étant trop secoué pour y songer, et qui fit entrer Lucius Malefoy dans la petite cabane. Aussitôt Hagrid réagit.

« Ah non pas vous, hurla-t-il. Sortez de ma maison !

-Croyez-bien que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre... maison, répondit Malefoy Senior. Mais je cherchais Dumbledore, et l'on m'a dit que je le trouverais ici.

-Bonjour Lucius, dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Que me voulez-vous ?

-J'ai ici une décision du Conseil d'Administration signée à l'unanimité, dit-il avec un sourire froid. Elle demande votre suspension.

-Non, protesta Cornelius. Suspendre Dumbledore, c'est la dernière chose à faire Lucius !

-Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore ! s'écria Hagrid. Sans lui l'école est perdue, il y aura des morts sans lui Malefoy !

-Eh bien espérons que ce ne sera pas le cas, répondit Lucius en époussetant sa cape. Mais en tout cas le Conseil d'Administration a jugé que Dumbledore n'était pas capable d'assurer la sécurité de cette école et qu'il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour gérer cette affaire.

-Très bien Lucius, dit Dumbledore. Puisque le conseil a voté, je m'incline. Je voudrais cependant vous avertir, je ne serais pas vraiment parti de cette école tant qu'il restera une personne pour me rester fidèle. Et j'ajouterais qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui le demandent à Poudlard.

-Très bien, dit Lucius d'un ton légèrement narquois. Ce sont de très bons sentiments, et nous regretterons tous votre façon très... personnelle de diriger cette école. »

Il sortit alors de la cabane, suivi de Lucius. Fudge s'arrêta pour laisser passer Hagrid, mais celui-ci s'attarda avant de partir et dit d'une voix forte.

« Je voudrais juste dire que si quelqu'un cherche quelque chose, il... il faut suivre les araignées ! Elles montreront le bon chemin ! »

Puis il sortit sous l'œil stupéfait du Ministre qui referma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, les enfants sortirent de sous la Cape, l'air consterné.

« Là on est dans la mouise jusqu'au coup, soupira Neville. Sans Dumbledore, il y aura des attaques tous les jours, Hagrid n'a pas tort, c'est presque inévitable que quelqu'un meurt maintenant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire avec les araignées ? demanda Eileen. Ça n'a aucuns sens.

-Attendez, je crois que ma sœur avait dit quelque chose à propos des araignées. Quand on traînait avec Luna dans une salle vide, elle a vu des araignées qui sortaient du château et elle a marmonné quelque chose du genre « _elles s'enfuient toutes du château, ça a forcément un lien._ ». A partir de demain, il faut qu'on fasse attention aux araignées. »

Les cinq enfants retournèrent au château, et retournèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives en se souhaitant bonne nuit d'un air sombre. Ils sentaient que le château était plus menacé que jamais par le départ de Dumbledore et plaignaient leur colossal ami à nouveau accusé à tort.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comme souvent quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration, ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère, enfin surtout la visite à Hagrid. En fait, comme pour le Tome 1, plus on approche de la fin, plus j'ai envie d'expédier l'histoire pour passer aux tomes qui m'intéressent, c'est à dire surtout les 5, 6, 7. Mais bon je m'accroche quand même. Au fait, mes vacances vont être un peu chargées dans le mois qui vient, je pense, donc je ne sais pas s'il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine, et je vais partir en Irlande dans deux semaines, et là je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet (normalement oui ^^). Donc le planning risque d'être pas mal chamboulé jusqu'à la mi-Août ;)**

 **Sinon, pour parler du chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? En le relisant, j'aime beaucoup la description de la St-Valentin version Lockhart, et le match de Quidditch, la scène dans la bibliothèque n'est pas subtile pour un sou, désolé. En même temps, j'essaie de faire du suspense autour d'une chose que vous savez tous déjà, donc bon c'est un peu difficile XD**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Adenoide :** _Donc Harry a hérité des préjugés de Ron. On peut présumer que Severus n'est pas le parrain de Draco. Eileen est très débrouillarde pour son âge._

 **Pour le coup, c'était plutôt ceux d'Ernie McMillan, enfin dans ma tête c'est ce rôle là qu'il devait jouer XD**

 **Je l'avais dit dans e tome 1, peut-être en mp, non Severus n'est pas le parrain de Draco, il est beaucoup moins proche de Lucius que dans le canon (il était un agent-double dès le début et non pas juste trois mois avant la fin de la guerre ^^), et même s'il l'était, Lucius l'aurait renié lors de la chute de Voldemort XD**

 **Oui, désolé, je suis incapable d'écrire un personnage d'enfant crédible, je les sur-estime en permanence ^^**

 **Queen Cassandra :** _Tu me fais rigoler après "pont de bois" c'est "votre poulet à cramer" :')  
Sinon non je n'ai pas trouvée ta première partie brouillon j'ai bien aimée ainsi que la partie où Eileen se fait disputer par son papa. ..  
Hâte de lire le prochain chapitre ! bises et bonne semaine _

**C'était pas prévu honnêtement, mais c'est juste Neville entre dans le bureau, Fumseck crame, il a pété un câble. Et j'ai repensé à cette scène dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la provenance, je pense que je le découvrirais un de ces jours en relisant une de mes fics préférés ^^**

 **Je pense que c'est une impression que j'ai moi-même parce que je lis en sachant que je l'ai réécrite, et qu'il s'est parfois passé trois jours entre l'écriture de deux morceaux d'une même phrase XD**

 **Oui, je suis très fier de cette partie là, même si elle n'était pas non plus prévu. Globalement je suis souvent plus fier de ce que j'improvise que de ce que je préfère, à part certaines scènes que j'ai en tête depuis des mois et qui sont le principal moteur de ma motivation (avec les reviews ^^). Parce que oui, j'ai en tête des scènes du Tome 7, je sais ce que je veux qu'il se passe, ce que les gens diront, etc... alors que je l'écrirais pas avant plusieurs mois XD**

 **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir autant de gens qui suivent cette histoire assidûment :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Arachnophobia

**Hem... oui, on dirait que je suis de retour. J'espère que les anciens lecteur(ice)s sont toujours là, désolé de cette absence, pas tout à fiat entièrement de ma faute. En gros c'est une conjugaison de soucis matériels (pas d'ordinateur pendant les vacances où je pensais pouvoir finir ce tome et bien entamer le deuxième, et une panne de clavier pendant une semaine), et une grosse panne d'inspiration. Mais bon, voilà je m'y suis remis. Ce chapitre a été carrément coupé en deux, en gros j'ai écrit les trois premières pages y'a trois mois et j'ai fini le reste en octobre, mais je ne crois pas que mon style ait radicalement changé. Le dernier devrait être posté à la fin de la semaine, et ensuite je posterais le tome 3 quand j'aurais un peu d'avance. Bref, bonne lecture :D**

Le bruit de l'arrestation de Hagrid fit rapidement le tour de l'école, ainsi que le départ de Dumbledore, qui semblait enchanter Malefoy. Lors d'un cours de Potions, il se vanta auprès de ses complices comme s'il avait renvoyé lui-même le Directeur.

« J'étais sûr que mon père finirait par nous débarrasser de Dumbledore, il a toujours dit que c'était la pire chose jamais arrivée à Poudlard. Je me demande qui le remplacera, sûrement pas la vieille McGo, elle ne fait qu'assurer l'intérim.

-Monsieur Malefoy, l'interrompit la voix glaciale du Professeur de Potions. Il me semble que la préparation d'un Philtre de Beauté ne nécessite pas d'utiliser votre bouche, veuillez la garder fermé.

-En tout cas, ajouta Malefoy à voix plus basse. Ce ne sera pas ce traître qui héritera du Bureau, il a perdu son seul soutien à l'école, il a plus de chance de prendre la porte. »

Alors qu'il chuchotait ça, il y eût un bruit d'éclaboussures dans son chaudron, qui se mit à bouillonner violemment avant de fondre libérant tout son contenu sur les trois Serpentards médusés. Aussitôt Rogue se précipita pour limiter les dégâts, tout en invectivant le blond.

« Malefoy, ne jamais plonger d'yeux de Gorgone dans une solution acide, ça vire toujours à la catastrophe ! Vous viendrez réparer vos erreurs en retenue ce soir ! »

Derrière lui, Eileen tâcha de camoufler un sourire en coin en rangeant son bocal d'yeux de Gorgone dans son nécessaire à Potions.

Si Parvati était complètement effondrée depuis l'agression de sa sœur, ses deux amies n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, Susan se reprochait d'avoir prêté son miroir à la Serdaigle, et Eileen souffrait tout autant de la culpabilité, pensant qu'elle aurait dû trouver le monstre avant qu'il n'agresse ses amies. Neville se sentait quand à lui un peu mal à l'aise, et pas du tout à sa place, il aimait beaucoup la jeune Serdaigle, mais il ne l'avait côtoyé qu'un an et demi et n'avait pas la complicité qu'elle partageait avec ses deux amies, et encore moins la relation fusionnelle d'avec sa sœur. Enfin Harry tentait de s'intégrer à leur groupe tout en continuant de fréquenter ses amis et de faire les quatre-cent coups dans Poudlard.

Parvati eût également du mal à accepter la décision de Mme Pomfresh de ne pas laisser les élèves visiter l'Infirmerie pour ne pas prendre le risque que l'agresseur vienne achever ses victimes. Elle fit un tel scandale devant la porte de l'Infirmerie que l'Infirmière convoqua le Professeur McGonagall qui fit preuve de douceur pour lui expliquer que c'était une mesure de sécurité et que sa sœur ne craignait de toute façon aucun danger pour le moment.

Les enfants essayaient tous les cinq de repérer les araignées selon les conseils du garde-chasse, mais il était compliqué de voir quelque chose quand ils devaient se déplacer sous la direction d'un Professeur. Et il était encore plus difficile de se retrouver entre les cours pour discuter, avec le confinement dans les Salles Communes juste après le dîner, les trois Poufsouffles ne pouvaient plus que rarement croiser les Gryffondors.

C'est lors d'un des rares cours en commun des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors, celui de Botanique, qu'ils virent enfin une file d'araignées quitter le château, formant une colonne qui passait par un trou dans le carreau pour se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Ils étaient en train de tailler de figuiers d'Abyssinie quand Parvati les repéra et attira l'attention des autres dessus.

« On ne peut pas les suivre tout de suite, chuchota Harry. Les Professeurs ne nous laisseront jamais nous promener dans le Parc tous seuls.

-Ce soir alors, tu prends ta Cape pour qu'on puisse sortir, et on va vers la Forêt Interdite, proposa Parvati.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'elles vont vers la Forêt ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante. Il paraît qu'il y a plein de bêtes dangereuses là-dedans...

-J'y suis allé moi, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, dit Eileen. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sornettes de loup-garous ?

-Non pas du tout. dit Harry précipitamment sachant que le sujet était délicat avec la jeune fille. Je ne pensai pas aux loups-garous, mais il paraît qu'il y a des vrais loups, par exemple.

-On pourrait emmener Crockdur, proposa Neville. Il a l'habitude de la Forêt, après tout, et puis on va aider son maître.

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûre, dit Eileen d'une voix tremblante. Je veux dire, Hagrid disait qu'il était un vrai trouillard, et...

-Tu pourras marcher loin de lui et je le tiendrais bien, promit Neville avec un sourire. Alors c'est sûr, ce soir vers minuit, et on va à la Cabane de Hagrid ?

-On est d'accord, dit fermement Eileen, suivi de trois autres. »

Finalement, il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque les cinq amis se retrouvèrent devant les Cuisine de Poudlard, les Poufsouffles refusant de montrer à leurs amis comment sortir de la Salle Commune de leur Maison, le délai étant dû aux autres élèves, qui étaient longtemps resté dans la Salle Commune puisqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Conjuguant la Cape et la Carte, les cinq amis purent sortir du Château et s'aventurer dans le Parc où ils ôtèrent la Cape pour avancer plus rapidement. Malgré les résistances d'Eileen, ils passèrent par la Cabane de Hagrid pour récupérer Crockdur, qui était fou de joie à la vue d'êtres humains. Ils l'emportèrent dans la Forêt, tâchant de repérer des araignées dans le sous-bois touffu.

Eileen finit par repérer une colonne d'araignées à la lueur de sa baguette, mais elle s'enfonçait profondément dans le sous-bois, quittant le sentier que Hagrid leur avait recommandé de toujours suivre. Mais puisqu'il avait également demandé de suivre les araignées, Parvati décida de couper à travers bois, la jeune Gryffondor avait une lueur féroce dans le regard et il ne fit aucun doute que ce n'était pas quelques feuilles et l'obscurité qui l'empêcheraient de découvrir la vérité sur le monstre qui avait osé agresser sa sœur. Le groupe d'enfants pénétra donc dans le sous-bois touffu, progressant lentement dans les fourrés et s'arrêtant régulièrement pour vérifier la direction des araignées qui, heureusement, n'allaient pas beaucoup plus vite qu'eux.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait également de moins en moins de créatures, comme si les habitants de la forêt évitaient cet endroit, Harry faillit faire remarquer qu'il était peut-être sage de les imiter, mais le visage déterminé des trois filles le poussa à se taire. Il songea à ce qu'il ferait si c'était Ron qui était allongé à l'Infirmerie, transformé en statue et à Hagrid enfermé à Azkaban, et se reprocha d'avoir voulu faire demi-tour. Alors qu'il songeait à tout ça, il entendit un cliquetis dans son dos et se retourna pour faire face à une gigantesque araignée, de la taille d'un camion et eût juste le temps de crier avant de se faire emporter par une paire de pattes géantes, noire et poilues. Ses amis furent capturé de la même façon et on les emporta dans les profondeurs de la forêt, tête en bas.

Après un long moment, ils furent projetés au sol, leur chute amortie par les toiles qui le recouvraient, ils étaient entourés de dizaines et de dizaine d'araignées gigantesques, qui le fixaient de leurs huit yeux noirs et cliquetaient de leur terribles pinces, une vision d'horreur qui les pétrifia tous les cinq. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à être dévorés, l'Araignée qui avait porté Neville fit cliqueter ses pinces, tentant de dire quelque chose.

« Aragog, appela-t-elle. Aragog. »

Au bout de quelques instants, une araignée gigantesque sortit d'un trou qui était creusé dans le sol, contrairement aux autres ses yeux étaient blancs, comme aveugles, et elle marchait d'un pas lent et hésitant.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Magog ?

-Des humains Aragog. Et un chien.

-Est-ce que c'est Hagrid ?

-Non, mais c'est son chien.

-Alors tuez-les. Laissez partir le chien. J'étais en train de dormir, ajouta-t-elle visiblement agacée.

-Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid, l'interrompit Neville tandis que Crockdur s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

-Oui, ajouta Eileen. Hagrid a des ennuis, il a été emmené à la Prison des Sorciers, et nous a dit de suivre les araignées !

-Hagrid ne nous a jamais envoyé d'hommes, répliqua Aragog. Des ennuis, vous dites ? Quels ennuis ? Pourquoi vous avoir envoyé.

-Un monstre terrorise le château, expliqua Eileen. Des élèves sont pétrifiés, Dum...le Directeur a été suspendu, et comme Hagrid a été accusé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, on l'a accusé à nouveau. Il a été emmené.

-La Chambre des Secrets. La Chambre a été ouverte il y a des années ! Et ils ont renvoyé Hagrid de l'école pour ça, ils pensaient que j'étais le Monstre ! Vous êtes des menteurs, je suis vieux mais je sais encore distinguer passé et présent.

-Quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre, déclara Parvati. Le Monstre a attaqué ma sœur, et Hagrid nous a dit de suivre les araignées. Ce n'était pas vous le Monstre ?

-Moi ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un humain, Hagrid me l'a interdit et il est mon plus proche ami. Il m'a élevé dès la sortie de mon œuf, et m'a trouvé cette cachette quand je n'ai plus pu me cacher au Château. Mais le Monstre est bien plus ancien, et c'est un monstre horrible, que nous craignons. Lorsqu'il est apparu, j'ai supplié Hagrid de me laisser partir du Château. Quelqu'un l'a rouvert vous dites ? C'est pourquoi nos petites cousines fuient Poudlard, oui. Elles viennent ici chercher refuge.

-Le Monstre, haleta Neville. Comment s'appelle le Monstre ?

-Je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez, et nous ne l'évoquons pas entre nous. Même à Hagrid je n'ai rien pu dire, si ce n'est qu'il était terrifiant. Pourtant Hagrid était bon avec moi... Il a des ennuis dites-vous ?

-Oui, acquiesça Eileen. Mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez l'aider, si ce n'est en nous laissant partir. Si on débusque le Monstre, Hagrid sera libéré.

-Vous laisser partir ? Vous n'êtes pas Hagrid, humains, je ne peux pas empêcher mes enfants de vous dévorer...  
-Mais vous avez dit que vous n'aviez attaqué personne, protesta Susan. Vous allez commencer maintenant ?

-Je n'ai attaqué personne en effet, dit Aragog d'un air triste. Par respect pour Hagrid. Mais mes enfants eux, je ne peux leur interdire. C'est dans notre nature. Adieux amis d'Hagrid. »

Et la vieille araignée rentra dans son trou tandis que les autres se rapprochèrent plus près, beaucoup trop près. Alors que les enfants crurent, pour la seconde fois de la nuit, qu'ils allaient mourir dévorés, il y eût un grand bruit dans les fourrés, puis une forme bleue passa entre les jambes d'une araignée, faucha les tibias d'une autre et s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Les enfants fixèrent un moment la vieille Ford Anglia, puis se dépêchèrent de monter. Une fois toutes les portières claquées, la voiture démarra en trombes, laissant les araignées géantes sur leur faim.

Ils traversèrent la forêt à toute vitesse, jusqu'à émerger près de la Cabane de Hagrid où la voiture s'arrêta, puis les éjecta quand elle trouva qu'ils mettaient un peu trop de temps à descendre. Elle leur lança un dernier appel de phares, puis repartit dans la Forêt, les laissant pantelants dans l'herbe.

« Hagrid est dingue ! hurla finalement Harry. Il veut nous tuer ou quoi ?!

-Il ne pensait pas qu'elles nous attaqueraient, fit loyalement remarquer Neville. Il ne risque rien chez elles, il devait penser que ce serait pareil pour nous.

-C'est ça son problème, ajouta Eileen plus doucement. Il pense toujours que les monstres ont un bon fond.

-Au moins, on sait que Hagrid est innocent, dit Susan avec un grand sourire. C'est déjà quelque chose.

-Tu en doutais ? s'étonna Parvati.

-Pas vraiment, dit Susan. Simplement... L'idée que Hagrid ait adopté un monstre dangereux qui aurait échappé à son contrôle m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé capable de lâcher un monstre sur des enfants.

-Au fond, c'est ce qu'il a fait non, dit Neville en souriant. Élever un monstre qui échappe à son contrôle, simplement il l'a rapidement sorti du Château pour le cacher dans la Forêt. »

Le lendemain, ils avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le célèbre Lockhart, qui entra dans la classe avec un air rayonnant et apparemment d'excellente humeur malgré la morosité qui rongeait tout le reste du Château.

« Allons, dit-il en les voyant sombres et renfrognés. Pourquoi faire des mines aussi tristes, vous ne voyez pas que tout est fini ?

-Comment ça Professeur ? demanda Ernie.

-Mais c'est évident, le Ministre n'aurait jamais emmené Hagrid s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il était le coupable. J'étais sûr que ça ne pouvait être que lui, quelques jours de plus et je le démasquais moi-même.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai protesta Eileen d'une voix forte.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? demanda Lockhart d'une voix beaucoup plus froide.

-Le Ministre a emmené Hagrid sans aucunes preuves !

-Je me flatte, Miss Rogue, d'en savoir plus que vous sur l'arrestation de Hagrid. »

Alors que Eileen allait répliquer, Neville lui pris la main et l'en dissuada, lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir assistés à la scène. La jeune fille acquiesça et se contenta de regarder ailleurs pendant le reste du cours. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une humeur maussade, un climat de peur régnait sur le château et les élèves craignaient de simplement se déplacer dans les couloirs. Une fois rentrés dans leur Salle Commune, Eileen laissa sortir Isis comme chaque soir, la chatte aimait chasser des souris dans le grand château, d'autant plus depuis que Miss Teigne avait disparu de la circulation.

Le lendemain, ils profitaient de leur petit-déjeuner quand Luna les aborda, l'air terrifiée. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur amie, Eileen et Susan l'interrogèrent avec un sourire amical.

« Ça ne va pas Luna ? demanda Susan.

-Je... dit cette dernière tout bas. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, c'est terrible...

-Eileen, l'interrompit la voix du Professeur Rogue. Eileen, je... Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. Oui Londubat et Bones, vous pouvez venir aussi ajouta-t-il en les voyant ouvrir la bouche. »

Il les emmena rapidement dans les profondeurs jusqu'à son bureau qu'il ouvrit doucement pour les entrer. Eileen ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi il les avait convoqué là avant de voir un petit corps sur le bureau, celui de sa chatte noire qui gisait sur le côté. Elle se rua sur elle et fondit en larmes en sentant le corps rigide et froid. Severus vint doucement l'enlacer, tandis que ses amis restaient en arrière, horrifiés, ne sachant comment réagir. Après un long moment, Eileen semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle put se ressaisir, et s'adressa à son père, les yeux rouges.

« Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce, répondit doucement Severus. On a retrouvé Isis ce matin devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, c'est Minerva qui l'a trouvé, elle est venue me trouver et je suis allé te chercher aussitôt. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a pu se passer, d'après Minerva c'est la preuve que le monstre est toujours en liberté, mais c'est à peu près tout ce qu'on sait. Et toi, ça va ma chérie ? Tu as besoin de te reposer ? Il y a l'infirmerie, ou mon bureau, de toute façon je n'ai pas cours tout de suite.

-Je... je veux bien m'allonger, Papa, juste un instant. Je... j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

-J'ai cette impression depuis Halloween, avoua Severus. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis entré au château que l'on envisage de le fermer, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y a jamais réussi... »

Alors qu'il ruminait, il s'aperçut de la présence de Neville et Susan et leur adressa un regard noir.

« Merci beaucoup de votre soutien Monsieur Londubat, Miss Bones, mais je pense que vous pouvez retourner en cours. Nous sommes dans une école après tout, et elle n'est pas encore fermée ! »

Quand les deux Poufsouffles arrivèrent, avec vingt minutes de retard, en cours de métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall les foudroya du regard, mais les explications bredouillantes de Neville à propos d'Isis et Eileen l'adoucirent et elle leur fit simplement signe de s'installer. Cela n'empêcha pas la rumeur de se propager rapidement dans l'école et à midi, tout le monde savait que la chatte d'une élève avait été agressée par le Monstre et en était morte. Eileen ne suivit pas les cours de la matinée, que Neville recopia attentivement, et ne se montra pas non plus au repas du midi, non plus que le Professeur Rogue. Durant l'après-midi, il assura bien son cours de Potions devant les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais pour la première fois de sa scolarité, Neville lui trouva l'air absent et triste. Après le cours, il les retint un moment pour les informer que Eileen était reparti à la Chaumine, avec l'autorisation de sa Directrice de Maison, et devrait revenir demain matin.

L'ambiance dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles était plus que morose, les Premières Années étaient affolés, et la plupart des élèves, qui connaissaient Eileen Rogue même de loin, étaient abattus. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un animal qui ait été agressé et non un élève, les circonstances avaient choqué toute l'école, pour la première fois la Mort s'invitait à Poudlard, donnant un air solennel et définitif à cette affaire. Même Drago Malefoy avait cessé de pavoiser, il faisait comme la plupart des élèves de l'école l'expérience de la mort et se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait finalement pas celle-ci, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quiconque.

Le lendemain matin, Eileen revint s'asseoir à la Table des Poufsouffles, blanche comme un linge, les yeux rouges, ses joues étaient striées des traces des larmes mal camouflées, mais son regard était déterminé et combatif, et cela plus que tout mit du baume au cœur de Neville et Susan, vite rejoints par leurs autres amis, Parvati, Luna, et même Potter vinrent accueillir Eileen, la réconforter du mieux que le pouvaient des enfants de douze ans. Durant la journée, Eileen fut entourée, réconfortée de toute part, pas seulement ses amis qui ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle, mais aussi tous les Poufsouffles, même ceux qui ne la connaissaient que de vue, et même certains élèves des autres Maisons qui lui manifestaient leur sympathie.

Si cette attention constante était une grande marque d'affection et de gentillesse de la part des élèves de Poudlard, et qu'elle fût d'un grand réconfort pour la jeune fille, elle était également une gêne lorsque celle-ci voulut mettre un plan en place avec ses amis. Les trois Poufsouffles finirent par se retrancher dans un placard du cinquième étage, en compagnie de Parvati et Potter. C'est Eileen qui entama leur petite réunion.

« Bon, je sais qu'on n'est pas censé se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, mais... le Monstre s'est attaqué à nous, indirectement, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me tourner les pouces à angoisser d'être la prochaine victime. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Ouais ! scanda Parvati. Padma est toujours pétrifiée, et je vais faire payer la chose qui lui a fait ça, y'a aucun moyen que je la laisse s'en tirer.

-Je suis avec vous, affirma Potter.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de partir à la chasse aux monstres, confia Neville. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tomber Eileen, ni toi Parvati. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Eh bien c'est simple, j'ai réfléchi aux agressions à la maison. Isis est... elle a été attaquée au même endroit que Miss Teigne, vous vous rappelez ? Eh bien, c'est les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Et Dean et le Moine Gras ont aussi été attaqués au deuxième étage. »

Elle sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et la déplia, puis indiqua d'un coup de baguette les lieux dont elle parlait.

« La Bibliothèque est située au quatrième étage, et c'est là qu'ont été attaquées Parvati et Granger. Mais elle n'est pas n'importe où au Quatrième étage, les toilettes du couloir de la Bibliothèque sont juste au dessus de ceux de Mimi Geignarde. Je ne sais pas où Colin a été agressé exactement, mais il sortait de la Tour de Gryffondor, là, et il se dirigeait vers l'Infirmerie, au rez-de-chaussée. Et le chemin le plus court passe par ce couloir, le même où Dean et Frère Théobald ont été attaqués. Personnellement, je trouve que ça se rapproche beaucoup d'un seul endroit, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Du coup, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? demanda Potter. Qu'on fasse le guet devant les toilettes avec la Cape ?

-Mieux que ça, on va aller interroger Mimi, voir si elle a des informations, elle aura peut-être vu quelque chose...

-Quelle galère, soupira Susan. Elle est insupportable.

-C'est pas le moment de faire des chichis ! s'emporta Parvati.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, coupa Neville pour éviter la dispute. Vous voulez y aller maintenant ?

-Il faudrait peut-être demander à Luna de venir, proposa Susan. La pauvre, elle doit se sentir tellement seule cette année, on ne s'est pas beaucoup occupée d'elle.

-Elle est très perturbée par ce qu'il est arrivée à Isis, les informa Parvati. Elle s'est réfugiée dans sa Salle Commune, on ne pourra pas la prévenir.

-On s'occupera de Luna quand ce sera terminée, dit Eileen. Elle ira beaucoup mieux une fois le monstre arrêtée, je suis sûre. »

Ils ramassèrent donc leurs affaires, et prirent le chemin du Deuxième étage, mais arrivés au Troisième étage, ils croisèrent le Professeur McGonagall qui les fixa d'un air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous tous ? C'est dangereux, vous ne devez pas vous promener seuls, retournez vite dans vos Salles Communes si vous n'avez pas cours. Vous êtes inconscients ?

-Désolé Professeur, dit Parvati d'une voix tremblante. C'est simplement que... je voulais rendre visite à Padma, pour lui parler de ce qui est arrivé et lui dire que les philtres de Mandragore sont presque finis. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu.

Oh, dit McGonagall d'une voix très radoucie. Bien sûr, Miss Patil, je comprends ce qu'on pu ressentir les amis et la famille des victimes, je... Je vais vous faire un mot d'excuses pour que Madame Pomfresh vous laisse passer. Je suis absolument désolée, je pense qu'on a peut-être eu tort d'être aussi draconien sur la restriction des visites... »

Et elle partit, écrasant une larme sur sa joue. Sans trop d'autres choix, les enfants prirent le chemin de l'Infirmerie, un peux contrariés de ne pas pouvoir mener leur enquête, mais aussi ravis de pouvoir rendre visite à leurs amis à l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh fut au contraire très contrariée de devoir les laisser passer, mais la signature de la Directrice par intérim la fit plier, non sans qu'elle marmonne moitié pour les enfants, moitié pour elle-même qu'il ne servait à rien de parler à un pétrifié.

Le petit groupe se regroupa autour de Parvati, et un peu de Granger, Parvati se lançant dans une grande discussion avec la pétrifiée pour lui raconter qu'elle allait bientôt être réveillée, qu'elle avait pris tous ses cours en notes, et qu'elle aurait toutes les vacances pour les réviser ensemble. Elle parla aussi, rapidement, de l'agression d'Isis, et à voix encore plus basse, de leur expédition dans la Forêt Interdite. En se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa sœur, elle vit un morceau de parchemin dans sa main, profitant qu'elle était cachée par les dos de ses amis, elle entreprit de tirer et de tordre le parchemin pour le sortir du poing serrée de Padma.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts silencieux, elle parvint à arracher ce qui se révéla être un morceau de la page d'un livre, sûrement de la Bibliothèque. Estomaquée, elle lut ce qu'il y avait remarqué et en fit un résumé à ses amis.

« Ça parle du Basilic, un énorme serpent de quinze mètres. Il peut tuer d'un simple regard et effraie les araignées. Mais le cri du coq peut le tuer.

-Mais ça explique tout, s'exclama Eileen. Les araignées qui fuient le château, Aragog qui refuse de prononcer son nom, les coqs morts de Hagrid.

-Mais pourquoi seule Isis a été tuée ? demanda Harry.

-Voyons, réfléchit Neville. Miss Teigne a été retrouvée près d'une flaque d'eau, elle a dû voir le reflet des yeux du monstre.

-Frère Théobald l'a vu, mais c'est un fantôme, reprit Susan. Du coup, il n'a pas pu mourir. Et Dean qui étais derrière a été protégé par le corps du fantôme.

-Et Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo, compléta Neville. C'est pour ça que sa pellicule avait brûlée.

-C'est pour ça que Padma t'as demandé ton miroir, Susan, dit Parvati. Elle voulait pouvoir vérifier les couloirs quand elle allait à la Bibliothèque. Elle devait savoir que le Monstre rôdait dans les couloirs à ce moment là, ou elle s'en doutait.

-Et ça explique pourquoi je suis le seul à l'entendre, s'exclama Neville. Je parle fourchelang, c'est un serpent, je n'étais pas totalement fou.

-On en a jamais douté, dit Eileen. Mais comment faisait-il pour se déplacer sans que personne ne le voit ?

-Je crois qu'il se déplaçait dans les murs, répondit Neville. Il a des pouvoirs de passe-muraille ce monstre ?

-Non, répondit Parvati. Mais d'après Padma, il utilisait les tuyaux pour se déplacer dans l'école.

-Les tuyaux, attends, dit Eileen. Tu veux dire comme ceux qui viennent des...

-Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! s'écrièrent les cinq enfants en cœur. »

Aussitôt, Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau en furie, les faisant détaler hors de l'Infirmerie. Ils résolurent alors d'aller raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert aux professeurs. Après tout, ils n'avaient pour une fois pas violé le règlement, ils avaient simplement rendu visite à leur amie et fait quelques déductions logiques. Ils allèrent donc frapper à la porte de la Salle des Professeurs, mais la trouvèrent vide. Eileen allait proposer de descendre au bureau de Severus quand la voix magiquement amplifiée du Professeur McGonagall retentit dans toute l'école.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je demande que tous les élèves retournent dans leur Salle Commune. Il y a eu une nouvelle agression, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je... les Préfets vous feront parvenir de plus amples informations.

-Une nouvelle agression, s'interrogea Eileen. Vous croyez que c'est grave ?

-Espérons que la victime n'ait été que pétrifiée. Mais maintenant, il faut vraiment parler aux Professeurs

-La Salle des Professeurs, on se réfugie dans l'armoire. Et on attends qu'ils entrent pour leur expliquer ce qu'on a trouvé.

-D'accord. »

Les cinq enfants se réfugièrent dans la penderie de la Salle des Professeurs et là, ils attendirent quelques instants que tous arrivent dans la Salle. Le seul professeur manquant était Lockhart, qui ne fut pas attendu.

« Mes amis, dit McGonagall d'une voix rauque. La situation est grave, une élève a été enlevée.

-Qui ça, demanda Severus, inquiet.

-Il s'agit de Luna Lovegood, elle a été absente toute la journée et on a trouvé une inscription annonçant que son corps reposerait pour toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

A ce moment, Parvati et Susan eurent un mouvement de recul tandis que Eileen hoquetait de stupeur. Fort heureusement, aucun des Professeurs ne les entendirent.

« La situation est grave, continua le Professeur McGonagall. Cela me peine profondément, mais j'ai pris la décision de renvoyer les élèves chez eux. Les Préfets sont en train de superviser l'empaquetage des valises, le train partira demain à la première heure. Si vous êtes d'accord, je propose que nous restions ici pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Si nous ne parvenons pas à éliminer le Monstre avant la fin des vacances d'été, je crains que ce ne soit la fin de Poudlard... »

C'est à ce moment que Lockhart entra dans la Salle, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

« Excusez-moi, dit(il avec un sourire éclatant. J'avais quelques cours à finir, de quoi vous parliez ?

-Gilderoy, la situation est grave, dit Severus en lui prenant le bras. Le monstre a enlevé une élève, ce n'est sans doute qu'une question d'heures, voire de minutes avant que tout espoir ne soit perdu pour la malheureuse. Faites quelque chose !

-Que... moi ? Mais, je...

-Gilderoy, reprit le Professeur Chourave en réprimant un gloussement. Vous êtes notre seul espoir. Est-ce que ce n'est pas vous qui affirmait hier soir que vous saviez où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Oui, approuva Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Cela fait deux mois que vous vouliez avoir carte blanche pour capturer le monstre. Vous affirmiez que vous pouviez régler l'affaire en quelques jours. Eh bien vous avez carte blanche, n'est-ce pas Minerva ?

-Mais, bredouilla Lockhart. Vous avez dû dû mal comprendre, je ne... je voulais dire...

-Eh bien vous avez carte blanche Gilderoy, reprit Minerva sans tenir compte de ses bafouillements. Je vous félicite de vous être porté volontaire pour cette mission si dangereuse, et je ne doute pas que vous saurez nous en faire un livre... certainement le meilleur de votre carrière. Allez vite vous préparer, le temps presse. »

Une fois qu'il fût parti de la Salle des Professeurs, ou plutôt qu'il en ait été chassé, tous les Professeurs se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire quelques instants. Ils se reprirent vite, et décidèrent d'aller aider les Préfets à organiser le départ. Seul Severus s'attarda dans la Salle, sous prétexte de vouloir prendre des affaires dans son casier. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'approcha de la penderie et l'ouvrit en grand, déstabilisant les cinq enfants qui se tenaient serrés contre le panneau et qui tombèrent sur le sol en un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que vous avez bien aimé ma version de la rencontre avec Aragog ? Bon, la mort d'Isis arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien amené, mais j'avais besoin de la faire sortir de la saga en fait ^^'**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine normalement :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **adenoide :** Eileen est débrouillarde car elle a des parents qui la motive. Que fait Luna avec le journal de Riddle? Dumby a vraiment manqué envers les sorciers en ne disant pas aux sorciers que Voldy est un sang mêlé. Harry vit avec qui et sont ses parents?

 **Oui, et parce qu'elle est aussi très intelligente ^^**

 **Pour Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment manquer aux sorciers. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait faire la même découverte, il n'est pas vraiment secret que Voldemort est Tom Jedusor, il me semble, mais la plupart des gens ont trop peur pour aller chercher l'information.**

 **Ah, je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vraiment des détails. Luna l'a eu de la même façon que Ginny, honnêtement la façon dont je l'ai fait est très discrète, il faut connaître les livres de base pour le comprendre (mais je pars du principe que tous les lecteurs les connaissent XD), et ça sera explicité dans le chapitre final. Quand à Harry il est le fils de James Potter et Mary McDonald (une amie de Lily), et vit avec Sirius Black.**

 **Mathilde :** Coucou, j'adore vraiment ce que tu écris. J'ai commencé par «et si rogue avait été courageux» puis je suis tombé sur le tome 1 et depuis je n'arrête plus :)  
J'ai hâte de lire la suite ;) !

J'espère il y aura un tome 3 aussi même si j'imagine qu'il va être compliqué à écrire vu les changements

 **Merci beaucoup ! C'est ma meilleure récompense ce genre de compliments :D**

 **Bien sûr, un peu compliqué mais j'ai trouvé une intrigue qui me plaît. Honnêtement, j'ai hâte d'arriver au Tome 5, les derniers tomes sont mes préférés ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: La Chambre des Secrets

**Salut, désolé, je sais je suis très en retard. En fait, j'avais fini le chapitre depuis longtemps hormis les deux derniers paragraphes qui m'ont posé beaucoup de problèmes (pour tout dire, j'ai déjà fait la moitié du premier chapitre du Tome III avant de finir celui-là). Et en plus j'ai eu une panne d'internet cette semaine :D**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre final, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'exclama Severus. Minerva n'a pas été suffisamment claire lorsqu'elle a dit que TOUS les élèves devaient regagner leur Salle Commune ? Ça ne concerne pas Eileen Rogue et ses amis ? Mr Potter se croit au dessus du règlement ?

-Papa, intervint Eileen. Je suis désolé, c'est que... on voulait voir les Professeurs, quand le Professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de regagner nos dortoirs, alors on a décidé de se cacher dans l'armoire. On a des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets.

-Vraiment ? demanda Severus, changeant radicalement de ton. Quelles informations ? Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

-C'est Padma qui a découvert que c'était un Basilic qui s'y cachait Professeur, expliqua Neville. Le jour de son agression, elle était allé vérifier son hypothèse à la Bibliothèque. C'est un Basilic qui se déplace dans les tuyaux de l'école et on a pensé, en comparant les endroits où les victimes ont été agressés que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Oh... Mais oui, c'est logique, très logique. Merci beaucoup les enfants, maintenant vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs.

-Oh non, s'écria Eileen avec tous les autres. Papa, s'il te plaît, laisse nous t'accompagner. Au moins jusqu'aux toilettes pour voir si on a raison.

-Sans nous, vous seriez encore en train de chercher l'entrée en Août, s'exclama Harry. C'est pas juste !

-Professeur, intervint Neville. Je parle fourchelang, je suis sûr que vous aurez besoin de moi...

-Bon, d'accord, dit Severus, excédé. Mais pas plus loin que les toilettes, je vous préviens. Allez, venez, il faut nous dépêcher si on veut pouvoir sauver Luna. »

Alors qu'ils partaient vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ils passèrent devant le bureau de Gilderoy Lockhart, qui était juste à côté des toilettes en question. Severus s'arrêta alors et entra dans le bureau sans frapper, pour y trouver un Lockhart affairé à empaqueter ses affaires et qui se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ah Severus, dit-il en souriant Vous désirez ?

-Gilderoy, vous nous quittez déjà ? Si j'ai bien compris Minerva, l'anée ne sera pas terminée pour nous tant que la Chambre des Secrets n'aura pas été trouvée...

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, une urgence de dernière minute. Je ne peux pas...

-Et Luna, s'emporta Parvati. Une élève a été enlevée, notre amie ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Ça vous fera un exploit de plus !

-Aha oui, un exploit de plus... Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve cette Chambre, et je dois vraiment filer...

-Nous on sait, intervint Neville. On va vous y mener avec le Professeur Rogue. Un basilic ne vous fait pas peur après avoir affronté des trolls et des harpies, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non, bien sûr, je... je vous accompagne. »

Il prit sa baguette et les suivit, avec l'air de vouloir s'enfuir à la première occasion. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent dans les toilettes, d'où Mimi Geignarde sortit aussitôt.

« Ah c'est vous, dit-elle en voyant les cinq enfants. Avec des Professeur,s pourquoi ? On a découvert ce que vous faisiez dans mes toilettes ?

-Qu'est-ce que ? demanda Severus.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard papa, dit rapidement Eileen. Mimi, on voulait te parler, comment est-ce que tu es morte ?

-Oh, roucoula Mimi. C'était horrible ! J'étais en train de pleurer dans les toilettes parce que Olive Horny s'était moquée de mes lunettes. Puis j'ai entendu une voix dans les toilettes qui parlait bizarrement, une voix de garçon, alors je suis sorti pour lui dire de partir. Et c'est là que j'ai vu des yeux, deux gros yeux jaunes, et.. je suis morte.

-Ces yeux, demanda Neville. Où est-ce que tu les as vu ?

-Par là, dit-elle en indiquant les lavabos. »

Aussitôt, le groupe se précipita vers les lavabos, sauf Lockhart qui tentait d'atteindre la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Susan se retourna et l'interpella.

« Professeur Lockhart ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? L'entrée est par là ?

-Et moi je cherche la sortie, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être mené à cette histoire.

-Lockhart, vous êtes pathétique, dit Severus. Restez ici, faites un peu honneur à votre réputation.

-Après tout ce que vous avez fait, dit Parvati. Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner comme ça...  
-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Lockhart. Tout ça c'est du pipeau, je ne me suis jamais approché d'un seul monstre et la dernière fois que j'ai affronté des créatures maléfiques, c'était les doxys qui infestaient mes rideaux !

-Alors vous avez tout inventé ? demanda Neville.

-Et bien inventé, non. Je n'ai jamais eu une très grande imagination... Disons que j'ai emprunté les exploits de sorcières et sorciers méconnus. Vous savez, je leur ai rendu service, la sorcière qui a vaincu le Spectre de la Mort avait une moustache, ça ne se serait jamais vendu. Mais c'est du travail, il m'a fallu les interroger attentivement, pour pouvoir prétendre avoir vécu leurs aventures, puis leur lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'ils oublient toute cette histoire. Je te l'ai dit Neville, la gloire, ce n'est pas facile. Et maintenant, je vais finir d'empaqueter mes affaires, et... »

Tout se déroula alors très vite, Severus entraîné au duel pressentit le geste qu'allait faire Lockhart et il lança un Expelliarmus en informulé qui désarma l'imposteur avant qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer. Harry attrapa la baguette au vol, tandis que Lockhart était projeté contre la porte qui chancela sous le choc. Severus s'approcha de lui et le remit rudement sur ses pieds.

« Maintenant, vous venez avec nous, et plus d'entourloupe. Aidez-nous à chercher un passage secret, quelque chose qui pourrait basculer pour laisser passer un Basilic. »

Ils cherchèrent encore quelques minutes quand Neville remarqua quelque chose sur un des robinets.

« Là, dit-il, il y a un serpent dessiné sur ce robinet. Regardez, il est vert, avec les yeux argentés, c'est l'emblème des Serpentard.

-Bravo Neville, le félicita Severus. Maintenant, je vais ouvrir le passage, et vous allez rentrer dans vos Salles Communes, on doit déjà vous chercher.

-Je pense qu'il faut parler fourchelang pour ouvrir le passage, dit fermement Neville. Je dois venir avec vous, ça ne sera sûrement pas le seul passage où vous aurez besoin de moi et on a pas le temps que vous fassiez demi-tour à chaque obstacle.

-Raaah, d'accord ! Mais tu viens seul, et tu te planques le plus vite possible, pas d'héroïsme comme l'année dernière !

-Eh on veut venir aussi, protesta Eileen.

-Je ne ferais rien sans mes amis, énonça calmement Neville. On vient tous les cinq !

-Vous êtes pires qu'un troupeau de mules, s'exclama Rogue. Espèces de cornichons butés, c'est dangereux ! Je refuse de vous mettre en danger pour un caprice !

-Promis on ne se mettra pas en danger, intervint Eileen. Mais il faut qu'on vienne, Papa, c'est Luna qui est enfermée là-dedans, on peut pas juste attendre dehors à se ronger les sangs. Si c'était moi qui avais été enlevée, tu n'aurais pas remué ciel et terre pour faire partie de l'équipe de secours ?

-Moi, je suis un sorcier expérimenté et plus puissant que vous tous réunis ! Ce n'est absolument pas comparable. Mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, soit... Mais je vous préviens, pas d'héroïsme, si y'a le moindre signe de danger, vous vous abritez et vous me laissez m'en charger, compris ? »

Les cinq enfants hochèrent la tête gravement, puis Neville se pencha vers le robinet, tentant de se rappeler tous les serpents auxquels il avait parlé durant sa vie. En penchant la tête, il eût l'impression que le serpent du robinet était vivant, qu'il dansait dans la lueur des flammes, et il dit simplement « Ouvre-toi ». L'évier commença alors à lentement s'abaisser dans le sol, révélant un énorme tunnel qui descendait en pente raide, aussi lisse qu'un toboggan. Fier de lui, Neville se tourna vers ses compagnons et reçut un des rares sourires de Severus en guise de récompense. Il vit alors Lockhart qui continuait à vouloir se décaler vers la porte.

« Professeur Lockhart, dit-il. Après vous, je vous prie. »

Le sorcier sembla sur le point de protester mais un regard noir de son ancien collègue lui ferma le bec et il se laissa glisser le long du tunnel avec dégoût. Les autres suivirent les uns après les autres. En bas, le sol était humide et mou, recouvert de mousse et de moisissures. Il y régnait une odeur désagréable, celle du renfermé et de la pourriture. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était celui de l'eau qui s'infiltrait par de minuscules fissures dans la pierre et gouttait sur le sol. Le groupe se mit en marche d'un pas hésitant, sans oser parler pour ne pas faire de bruit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus qui marchait en tête se figea, quelque chose devant avait l'air étrange. Il s'approcha et fut à la fois rassuré et effrayé.

Il s'agissait d'une peau de serpent, sa mue, qui s'était détaché en une seule fois. Le problème était qu'elle mesurait près de quinze mètres de long et qu'il pouvait la soulever à bout de bras sans que le ventre ne quitte le sol. La peau était en mauvais état, l'humidité l'avait fait pourrir, lui donnant une teinte verdâtre qui la rendait encore plus inquiétante, mais on pouvait encore très clairement distinguer la tête et les écailles qui recouvraient les yeux, bien qu'elles soient opaques et à moitié pourries, elles avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, comme si elles avaient gardé une partie du pouvoir des yeux qu'elles abritaient. Un peu secoué, Severus fit avancer son petit groupe rapidement pour s'éloigner de la preuve de la présence du monstre.

Profitant de la déconcentration du Maître des Potions, Lockhart fondit sur l'enfant le plus proche, Parvati, lui arracha sa baguette et jeta un Oubliettes sur Rogue, qui répliqua par un Protego qui remplit tout l'espace du tunnel et frappa même les murs. Le sortilège ricocha, et repartit en direction de son lanceur, mais l'explosion qu'il avait provoqué et le choc du bouclier firent s'effondrer une partie du plafond sur le groupe qui s'égailla dans tous les sens. Lorsque les gravats eurent cessé de dégringoler, le groupe chercha à se compter, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Il apparut rapidement qu'ils étaient séparés par l'éboulis, Neville et Eileen qui étaient partis en avant se trouvaient du côté de la Chambre des Secrets, tandis que les autres étaient coincés du côté de la sortie avec Lochart qui semblait avoir reçu un mauvais coup.

« Eileen, cria Severus. Tu vas bien ?

-Ou... oui Papa. Ça va, je crois, rien de cassé, Neville non plus. Mais on ne peut pas passer.

-Je vais essayer de régler ça. »

Il lança un sort sur l'éboulis, mais ça ne fit que faire s'effondrer un peu plus du plafond. Il entreprit alors de se ménager un passage en déplaçant des pierres, mais il apparût rapidement que cela prendrait plusieurs heures pour que quiconque puisse prendre ce chemin là.

« Je suis désolée Papa, dit Eileen. On va devoir continuer sans vous.

-Je te l'interdis, rugit le Professeur de Potions le visage tordu de peur, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Reste ici !

-Luna est en danger Papa. Je dois y aller ! Et puis si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à me stupéfixier ! »

A la mine que faisait Severus, il semblait sur le point de le faire, mais il finit par grogner de dépit et se remit à la tâche avec bien plus de hargne qu'elle n'en nécessitait. Pendant ce temps là Susan et Parvati s'occupaient de l'ex-Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui avait complètement perdu la boule, il semblait que le sort qu'il avait lancé lui était revenu en plein dessus, en plus de le précipiter contre le mur et il ne se souvenait même plus de son propre prénom.

Mais Eileen et Neville ne pouvaient plus s'attarder, se tenant la main pour se donner du courage, ils avancèrent vers la Chambre des Secrets, déterminés à affronter le Monstre qui avait enlevé leur amie, et éventuellement son maître. Mais ils furent bientôt arrêtés par une porte en pierre, sans poignée ni serrure. Elle ne comportait qu'un relief figurant deux serpents qui, rampant à la fois sur le mur et sur la porte, empêchaient qu'on puisse pousser celle-ci. Neville s'avança et leur ordonna de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang. Aussitôt les serpents s'animèrent, rampant ver sla porte pour s'y lover, lui permettant de pivoter pour les laisser passer, dévoilant petit à petit la Chambre des Secrets.

C'était une immense pièce, soutenue par de grands piliers de pierre gravés, tout au bout on pouvait voir la statue d'un sorcier de dix mètres de haut, il avait un aspect simiesque, une longue barbe et des sourcils touffus, mais une expression à la fois noble et sage. Lorsque Eileen croisa le regard des deux yeux de pierre, elle eût l'impression fugace d'être observée au tréfonds de son âme, cette même impression que lui donnait toujours les yeux bleu-vif de Dumbledore. Mais son attention fut vite détournée par ce qui se trouvait aux pieds de la statue, un petit tas de vêtements d'où dépassait une chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Luna ! » cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers la statue, vite suivie de Neville. Aucun des deux ne remarqua un petit journal noir que Harry Potter aurait aisément reconnu, ni la silhouette pâle et immatérielle d'un séduisant adolescent blond qui s'appuyait négligemment contre la statue en jouant avec la baguette de la jeune fille.

« Neville Londubat, s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'ils s'affairaient autour du corps de leur amie. Quelle joie de te rencontrer, cela fait si longtemps que je voulais le faire. Et une jeune fille sans importance.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Neville un peu déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, c'est dangereux...

-Je suis quelqu'un que tu connais bien, Neville, bien que tu ne le saches pas encore. Mais j'ai quelques questions pour toi. Comment un enfant de un an a-t-il pu vaincre Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu pu survivre au plus terrible des sortilèges ?

-C'est la question que se pose l'ensemble du monde sorcier depuis douze ans, lui répondit Eileen avec une pointe de mépris. Je vous suggère de vous adresser à Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, il a certainement une idée sur la question. Nous on a autre chose à faire que de discuter des questions existentielles sur la vie de mon ami comme sauver mon amie et fuir le plus loin possible du Monstre.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Monstre, il n'est pas là.

-Je peux vous assurer que si, Monsieur, répondit Neville. On a vu sa mue plus loin dans le tunnel. Très impressionnante.

-Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas là tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelé.

-Ah très bien. SI vous m'aidiez à sauver mon amie alors ?

-Hélas, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Neville. Vois-tu, j'ai besoin de cette enfant.

-Là, ça devient vraiment glauque, commenta Neville. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

-Mon nom est sans importance, on m'appelle Tom Jedusor.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor ! s'exclama Eileen. Vous êtes le propriétaire du journal magique qu'avait trouvé Potter ! Et je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes l'élève qui se faisait disputer par Quirrell en Première Année ! Non, ce n'était pas un élève, c'était... le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Bien raisonné, gamine. Dois-je te compter parmi mes fidèles ?

-Jamais, riposta Eileen. Juste une mauvaise habitude familiale.

-Voldemort, dit Neville. Alors c'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? Comment vous avez fait ?

Je vous ai tué l'année dernière.

-Quirrell n'était qu'une enveloppe, un réceptacle. Tu n'as fait que détruire un serviteur et me condamner à errer quelques années de plus.

-Pourquoi Luna ne bouge plus ? les interrompit Eileen. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Tom ?

-Cette petite idiote a joué avec des forces qui la dépassent, elle s'est ouverte à moi, à travers mon journal, et m'a transféré petit à petit sa force vitale. Si vous saviez comme c'était ennuyeux de devoir supporter les histoires sans queue ni tête d'une fillette de onze ans. Mais me voilà presque libre, prêt à reprendre la tâche de mon noble ancêtre...

-Vous avez échoué, répliqua Neville. Les victimes vont se réveiller à l'infirmerie, le philtre de mandragore est presque prêt, et nous vous avons démasqué.

-Oh, je suis terrifié, deux gamins de douze ans vont me dénoncer à Dumbleodre... suis-je bête, j'ai fait fuir Dumbledore. Mon simple souvenir a triomphé de lui.

-Dumbledore ne quittera jamais cette école, dit calmement Neville. Il ne sera jamais vraiment parti tant que quelqu'un pensera à lui.

-Comme c'est touchant, dit Jedusor d'un ton narquois. De très belles paroles, mais la vérité est là, Neville, Dumbledore n'est pas en position de t'aider. Tu es seul face à moi, moi et le basilic, le Monstre de Serpentard. »

A ce moment, un puissant chant s'éleva, magnifique, il fit aussitôt gonfler les cœurs des deux enfants d'allégresse, leur rendant courage et confiance. De son côté Jedusor sursauta, une grimace d'horreur sur son beau visage. Puis une gerbe de flammes apparut près du plafond de la Chambre, laissant jaillir un oiseau majestueux, rouge et or il semblait fait de flammes solides, ses puissantes ailes battaient l'air en silence tandis qu'il se laissait glisser vers les deux enfants et laissa tomber un paquet de vêtements près d'eux. Il vint ensuite se poser sur l'épaule de Neville qui chancela sous son poids. Il reconnût alors Fumseck et le caressa, tandis que Eileen ramassait le Choixpeau par terre.. Tom avait quand à lui retrouvé son sang-froid et reprit de son ton railleur.

« Alors c'est ça les armes que Dumbledore a offert à ses champions ? Un vieil oiseau et un vieux chapeau. Eh bien voyons ce que vaut cette aide face à celle de Salazar Serpentard. _Parle moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_. »

A la tête de Eileen, Neville comprit que la dernière phrase avait été prononcé en fourchelang. Aussitôt, la statue ouvra la bouche, laissant sortir un immense serpent qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. « _Tue-les_ » dit simplement Tom en montrant les deux enfants.

« _Arrête-toi_ , tenta Neville en Fourchelang. _Nous ne te voulons pas de mal._

 _-Tuer, écorcher... Du sang..._

 _-Ca ne sert à rien, Neville,_ siffla Jedusor. _Il n'obéit qu'à l'héritier de Serpentard._

-Ne le regarde surtout pas, cria Eileen. Ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'on se replie. »

Alors qu'ils reculaient en toute hâte, Neville sentit quelque chose s'approcher et bondit sur le côté, sentant alors un courant d'air à côté de lui, il ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde et vit le corps du serpent ramassé par terre. Puis les referma bien vite en voyant la tête se tourner vers lui. De son côté Eileen, qui tenait toujours le Choixpeau magique le mit sur sa tête et lui demanda de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais un objet lourd tomba sur la tête de la jeune fille, il s'agissait d'une épée sertie de rubis et d'or, une puissante épée longue qui semblait avoir plusieurs siècles mais devait être enchantée car elle restait coupante et mortellement dangereuse. Toujours mieux que rien, pensa Eileen en empoignant l'épée. C'était une longue épée conçue pour un puissant guerrier, aussi dût-elle la manier à deux mains pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

De son côté, Neville tentait d'éviter les crocs du serpent, tout en restant les yeux fermés et en essayant de ne pas être pris dans les anneaux qui voulaient le broyer. C'est Fumseck qui le sauva, l'oiseau qui avait décollé de son épaule à la première attaque tournait autour de la tête de monstre, tentant de détourner son attention. Le serpent claqua des mâchoires une fois, deux fois, ratant à chaque fois l'oiseau qui piqua soudainement vers la tête du monstre. Neville, qui n'en pouvait plus de garder les yeux fermés, les entrouvrit, se tenant prêt à les fermer au premier mouvement du basilic. Il vit alors une fontaine de sang jaillir de la tête du monstre alors que Fumseck y plongeait son bec, une fois, puis une deuxième. Le serpent tourna alors sa tête vers le sol, mais Neville garda les yeux ouverts, sûr que le phénix avait accompli son travail. Le monstre était aveugle, les grands yeux jaunes décrit par Mimi Geignarde étaient crevés, semblables à des ballons dégonflés vaguement jaunâtres.

Mais il restait toujours beaucoup d'armes au serpent et celui-ci se précipita sur Neville, faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Le garçon l'évita et rejoignit Eileen, qui tentait de manier une épée les yeux fermés.

« Ouvre les yeux, cria-t-il à la jeune fille en évitant un coup de taille donné à l'aveuglette. Fumseck a crevé les yeux du basilic.

-Oups, désolée. Je ne sais absolument pas manier ces trucs là.

-Moi non plus. J'ai une idée, je vais le ralentir, et toi tu lui coupe la tête, ok ?

-Commet tu veux le ralentir ?

-C'est un reptile, il est sensible au froid. Et on a étudié les sorts de congélation, je ne pense pas pouvoir le congeler, mais si je fais chuter sa température, il ne pourra plus se déplacer très rapidement. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Neville incanta un _Confrigus_ qui toucha le serpent de plein fouet. Comme prévu, le monstre ne se changea pas en glace comme l'eau sur laquelle il s'entraînait avec Flitwick, mais il sembla se raidir légèrement, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers les deux enfants, ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus lents et patauds qu'avant. Eileen s'avança alors bravement ver sle monstre tandis que Neville lançait un autre sort de froid, pour être sûr. Mais alors que la jeune fille s'approchait du cou du serpent, celui-ci se tourna vivement vers elle, utilisant ses dernières forces pour l'attaquer. Elle pointa instinctivement son épée, qui s'empala dans la gorge du monstre. Eileen poussa un hurlement de frayeur et de douleur, elle se noyait dans la salive et le sang noir du basilic, mais sentait également une rivière de feu couler dans ses veines, à partir de son épaule. En hurlant, Neville vint la sortir, il déchira sa robe et vit l'épaule transpercée d'un crochet de serpent, dont la chair se noircissait déjà autour de la blessure.

« Ahahah, s'exclama Jedusor qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusque là. Vous avez bien travaillé, je dois l'avouer, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Ton amie est condamnée Neville, il n'y a pas de remède au venin de basilic, et tu ne vas pas tarder à la suivre. »

Il s'approcha du monstre et y arracha un crochet avant de s'approcher pour poignarder Neville. Celui-ci voulut se défendre mais, gêné par Eileen qui commençait à perdre connaissance dans ses bras, ne put que repousser l'arme avec son bras, qui lui égratigna la peau. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il sente le feu se répandre dans ses veines et qu'il vit l'égratignure se noircir et les tissus se nécroser sous l'effet du venin. Jedusor s'éloigna et s'assit pour les regarder mourir, mais Fumseck s'approcha d'eux et pencha sa tête sur l'épaule d''Eileen, pleurant de grosses larmes grises, semblables à des perles.

« Vous avez perdu, dit Jedusor d'un ton triomphal. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore le sait, regardez comme il pleure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Eileen d'une voix pâteuse. Je ne me sens pas bien. »

En disant ces mots, elle vit la blessure sur son épaule, mais aussi sentit la douleur se calmer, refluer doucement, et sous l'effet des larmes du phénix, la blessure se résorber. Fumseck versa encore quelques larmes sur l'estafilade de Neville, puis s'envola vers la statue tandis que Jedusor enrageait.

« Des larmes de phénix ! Bien sûr, elles peuvent guérir n'importe quel poison, même celui du basilic ! Mais ça ne change rien, puisque Serpentard n'est bon à rien, son héritier va prendre la relève. »

Il se leva en brandissant sa baguette, mais Fumseck vint se poser à côté des enfants, laissant tomber un petit carnet noir sur leurs genoux. Aussitôt, Neville qui avait encore les idées claires prit un crochet du basilic et transperça le journal. Comme il s'y attendait un trou apparut également dans Jedusor, tandis que le journal saignait, si l'on puis dire, de l'encre noire. Il le transperça à nouveau, puis encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que Jedusor disparaisse entièrement. Au même moment, Luna se réveilla à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air effrayée. Puis elle vit Eileen et Neville qui se relevaient, Eileen prenant appui sur son ami, encore sonnée par son empoisonnement.

« Oh Eileen, s'écria-t-elle. Je voulais vous le dire, mais ton père est venu te chercher, et après je ne t'ai plus recroisé. C'est moi qui ai lâché le monstre sur l'école, enfin Jedusor m'obligeait à le faire, et c'est moi aussi qui ai tué les coqs de Hagrid. Je vais être renvoyée maintenant...

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, on expliquera tout à Dumbledore. Ou à McGonagall s'il n'est pas revenu. Et tout ira bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ce carnet démoniaque. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a fait le coup, encore une fois. »

Ils parvinrent à repartir cahin-caha vers la sortie, les deux plus vieux soutenant la plus jeune, encore mal remise. Devant la grande porte de pierre qui s'était refermée, Neville lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en fourchelang, laissant entrer un Severus furieux. Cela faisait apparemment dix minutes qu'il hurlait tous les mots ressemblant à du fourchelang devant la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre, mais lorsqu'il vit sa fille indemne, il parvint à se calmer pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton épaule ?

-Je... le basilic m'a mordu, mais Fumseck m'a sauvée, moi et Neville. Tu aurais vu Papa, c'était hyper bizarre, il y avait un souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce carnet, il avait possédé Luna, c'est lui qui a relâché le Monstre. Et il l'a envoyé nous attaquer, mais on l'a tué, puis Neville a transpercé le carnet, ce qui a détruit le souvenir.

-Attends, un souvenir ? Qui pouvait posséder les gens ? Est-ce qu'il avait absorbé l'énergie vitale de Luna ?

-Oui, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-De la magie bien trop noire pour des Deuxième Années, j'en parlerais à Dumbledore. Allez venez, il faut sortir de là. J'ai laissé les autres à l'éboulis, avec Lockhart. »

Ils prirent le tunnel en sens inverse, puis parvinrent devant le long toboggan. Rogue s'apprêtait à le transformer en une volée de marche quand Fumseck vola devant l'entrée, tendant obligeamment sa queue. Le Maître des Potions leur ordonna de se prendre par la main, prit celle de Lockhart, et s'accrocha à la queue du Phénix qui les emporta vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ils partirent rapidement pour le bureau de McGonagall, où Dumbledore était en train de rassurer Xenophilius Lovegood. Severus ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et les fit rentrer, Luna sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son père, complètement terrifiée. Les enfants racontèrent alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé, en occultant certains détails les plus compromettants, mais Neville et Eileen insistèrent longuement sur le passage du journal. Finalement, Dumbledore les regarda de son regard habituel, comme s'il les passait aux rayons X.

« Voici nos héros du jour, on dirait, dit-il calmement. Alors vous avez réussi à sauver votre amie et à découvrir la Chambre des Secrets ? En violant au passage une bonne moitié des articles du règlement intérieur. Mlle Rogue, M Londubat, je pensais avoir dit qu'à la prochaine incartade je vous renverrais...

-Albus, l'interrompit Severus. C'est moi qui les ai mené jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets, et...

-Eh bien, tout le monde peut se contredire, ajouta Albus sans se préoccuper de son Professeur de Potions. Vous avez fait du bon boulot, et j'accorderais cent points à Mlle Rogue et M Londubat. Et cinquante à M Potter, Mlle Bones et Mlle Patil. Il me semble que Poufsouffle va encore devancer Gryffondor cette année. Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un mot en particulier avec M Londubat, s'il vous plaît. »

Severus et McGonagall firent sortir tout le monde de la pièce, tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait de Neville en souriant. Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui et prit la parole.

« Neville, tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions...

-C'était vraiment Voldemort dans le journal, Monsieur ? Comment c'est possible ?

-Eh bien, j'ai ma petite théorie là-dessus, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse te l'exposer. Sans vouloir t'offenser Neville, tu es bien trop jeune, et surtout bien trop inexpérimenté pour pouvoir comprendre pleinement ce dont il s'agit. Mais j'aimerais conserver ce carnet, si ça ne te fait rien.

-Et l'épée, Monsieur ? Je l'ai regardé sur le chemin du retour, c'est celle de Godric Gryffondor ? Pourquoi Eileen l'a trouvé, elle n'est pas une Gryffondor.

-Eh bien je suis moi-même à Gryffondor et je vous ai envoyé le Choixpeau, je pense que cela a pu aider. Et vous avez été très braves d'aller ainsi à la rencontre du Basilic, c'est une qualité que Godric aime beaucoup. Et puis, l'objet d'Helga Poufsouffle est une coupe, elle a de grands pouvoirs également, mais aucun qui ne puisse être très utile dans votre cas, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. »

Alors que Neville allait poser une autre question, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et il vit apparaître les dernières personnes auxquelles il se serait attendu, Lucius Maelfoy, visiblement furieux, et Dobby l'Elfe de Maison qu regardait son maître avec crainte, et Neville avec admiration. Albus sourit en voyant Lucius, ne semblant pas gêné d'être aussi grossièrement interrompu.

« Albus, dit Lucius d'une voix frémissante. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez été suspendu !

-Eh bien, quand on a appris qu'une élève avait été enlevée, les douze autres membres du Conseil d'Administration m'ont écrit pour me demander de revenir et la décision de me restituer le poste a été voté à l'instant à l'unanimité... moins une voix, bien entendu.

-Je ne le tolérerais pas, s'exclama Lucius. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de réunir le Conseil sans moi.

-Il s'avère que les lettres que j'ai reçu faisaient également mention de certaines... rumeurs. A propos de menaces contre ses membres ou leurs familles, venant de la famille Malefoy. Rumeurs que je ne crois pas le moins du monde fondées, bien entendu, mais si vous insistez pour qu'il y ait une enquête...

-Très bien, dit Lucius, soudain beaucoup plus calme. Je vous laisse à votre poste, mais vous ne pourrez pas y rester très longtemps. Avez-vous au moins découvert le coupable ?

-Le même que la dernière fois, Lucius. Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, il a simplement agi par l'entremise d'un objet et d'une personne innocente.

-Attendez, s'écria soudain Neville. »

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Dobby faisait de grands gestes dans le dos de son maître, montrant le carnet sur le bureau, puis Lucius Malefoy, avant de se punir en se tordant violemment les oreilles. Neville lui fit signe qu'il avait compris, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se tirer les oreilles jusqu'aux larmes.

« Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ce carnet. Vous l'aviez à la main avant de vous battre avec Lily, vous vouliez le glisser dans un des livres de cours d'Eileen, mais après la bagarre, Severus a tout remis dans le chaudron de Luna. C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça !

-Il faudra le prouver, M Londubat.

-Oh, je doute que ce sera possible Lucius, dit doucement Albus. Mais évitez de faire traîner les affaires scolaires de Lord Voldemort à l'avenir, il serait fâcheux que la fille d'un de mes meilleurs professeurs fasse l'objet d'une accusation de meurtre... »

Alors que Lucius partait, humilié, suivi de Dobby, Neville eût une idée. Il prit le carnet sur le bureau, l'enveloppa dans son chapeau d'école déchiré et sale, et courut pour rattraper Lucius Malefoy.

« M Malefoy, vous oubliez quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius en jetant le chapeau à terre. Londubat, vous finirez mal en provoquant plus fort que vous, c'est ce qu'ont fait vos parents, et ils n'ont pas vécu très vieux. Allez viens Dobby.

-Non, couina l'Elfe.

-Quoi ? »

Lucius se retourna vers l'Elfe et le vit serrant un chapeau noir déchiré contre lui.

« Non, répéta l'Elfe. Le Maître a donné un vêtement à Dobby, Dobby est un Elfe libre.

-Tu m'as fait perdre mon Elfe », rugit Malefoy en sortant sa baguette... avant de faire un vol plané à travers tout le couloir. Dobby venait de lui envoyer un sort et le regardait avec un air indigné.

« Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Neville Londubat. Vous êtes un... un méchant sorcier ! »

Estomaqué de son audace, Dobby porta les mains à ses oreilles pour les tordre, tandis que Lucius s'enfuyait. Neville retint les mains de l'Elfe.

« Eh, pas de ça Dobby. Tu es libre, tu peux dire ce que tu veux de tous les sorciers.

-Merci Neville Londubat Monsieur, dit l'Elfe en pleurant. Vous êtes un grand sorcier, Monsieur, merci, merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien. Je voudrais juste de demander une faveur, Dobby, ne me sauve plus jamais la vie d'accord ?

-Oui Monsieur, d'accord Monsieur.

-Au fait Dobby... pourquoi m'as tu dit que ce n'était pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui était derrière tout ça ?

-C'était un indice Monsieur, dit Dobby avec un grand sourire. On pouvait prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il n'était pas encore arrivé au pouvoir.

-Ah, dit Neville après quelques instants de réflexion. Merci Dobby, mais je n'aurais jamais trouvé. »

Il serra la main de l'Elfe, qui s'évanouit presque de ce bonheur à ce contact, puis descendit à la Grande Salle pour profiter du Festin. Le Festin de cette année fut étonnant, les trois-quarts de l'école étaient en pyjama, des élèves venaient en compte-goutte de l'Infirmerie, et vers minuit c'est Hagrid qui revint d'Azkaban, l'air passablement chamboulé, mais il s'arrêta à la table des Poufsouffles pour serrer contre lui Eileen et Neville à les étouffer pour les remercier de l'avoir fait innocenter. Puis il alla se servir un « petit remontant ». Vers le même moment, le Professeur McGonagall annonça que tous les examens étaient annulés, ce qui fit plaisir à toute l'école sauf Hermione.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous dans le train en route vers King's Cross, près de quinze jours avant la date prévue. Les Professeurs avaient décidé que l'année avait été suffisamment chargée en émotions sans qu'on la rallonge inutilement. Cette fois-ci, Eileen ne se trouvait pas dans le train, malgré ses protestations, son père l'avait ramené à la Chaumine par Cheminette, avec l'approbation de Dumbledore, considérant que se faire mordre par un basilic était une raison suffisante pour rentrer chez elle d'urgence.

En raison des nombreuses précautions qu'avait prise l'équipe enseignante pour éviter que l'affaire s'ébruite, le récit de la victoire de Neville Londubat et Eileen Rogue sur le Basilic fit rapidement le tour de l'école, et comme cette dernière était rentrée chez elle, c'est Neville qui fût assiégé de questions, jusqu'à ce que Padma obscurcisse les carreaux du compartiment, évitant ainsi qu'on puisse voir qui y était assis. Le voyage se passa sinon merveilleusement bien, le compartiment fut très animé du fait qu'ils passèrent la plupart du temps à se lancer des sorts ou à utiliser des farces et attrapes qui avaient survécus à l'année en cours, étant donné le climat de l'année en question, elles étaient exceptionnellement nombreuses. Une fois sur le quai, Neville retrouva avec joie son Oncle et sa Tante, et se dit en partant avec eux qu'au moins, après une année comme celle-ci, rien ne pourrait jamais être pire.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de la deuxième année de Eileen et Neville. Alors quelques précisions, pour les plus attentifs vous verrez qu'il n'y a plus d'ossements de petits rongeurs sur le sol... C'est simplement parce que je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils faisaient là, les serpents ne recrachent pas les os de leurs proies et un rat est de toute façon bien trop petit pour un basilic ^^'**

 **Bref à part ça, j'espère avoir assez bien réussi ce chapitre final, je voulais avoir Lockhart et Rogue dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.. ou plutôt, je voulais que Rogue les accompagne, et Lockhart s'est imposé à cause du canon XD**

 **Et du coup, c'est l'épée de Gryffondor qui est apparu dans le choixpeau. En fait ce passage est très sympa, vu que c'est l'aide de Poudlard pour contrer le Basilic, mais je pouvais pas donner l'objet de Poufsouffle, vu que sa coupe est légèrement corrompue et n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. A un moment, j'ai pensé à inventer une Hache de Poufsouffle et je me suis dit que l'Epée de Gryffondor était quand même mieux XD**

 **Bref, on se retrouve dans quelques temps pour le prochain tome. J'ai un rythme assez lent en ce moment, donc il va peut-être mettre du temps à venir (je préférerais avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de poster le premier), mais il est en chantier, et j'espère pouvoir le finir avant la fin de l'année, ça serait très cool d'en avoir fini avec les livres « chiants » pour 2018 XD**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Queen Cassandra :** Bonsoir ! Te revoilà ;)  
Super chapitre, triste pour Isis :'( Eileen m'a fait mal au cœur ... impatient de lire le prochain chapitre, on se rapproche de la fin. Bisous

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle t'ait fait mal au cœur... enfin, pas vraiment, mais je suis content de moi parce que ça veut dire que c'était bien écrit quoi ^^'

On s'en rapproche même beaucoup XD

Bisous.


End file.
